When Luck Runs Out
by Dreamer372
Summary: A side story to Lady Luck, based around Hetaoni. When Liberty feels torn apart again, she knows someone screwed with time, but she doesn't know what happened. Her brothers are acting weird, there's a mansion that's locked them in and a soulless beast that is after them all that, for some reason, she wants to call Steve. I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni. Various themes, so careful!
1. Chapter 1

This is my birthday present. I will have to leave this unfinished or... Unless specified there will not be a specific language or esperanto. Italics, as always are emphasis or thoughts.

* * *

Liberty tapped her pen on the table again as the Earth was still attempting to grasp what had happened with the Pictonians when she blinked and something... shifted. She blinked and a feeling of deju vu hit her. That and... immense pain that she had experienced once before in her lifetime. The pen went off and scrawled itself on the table as her muscles clenched. A hand rubbed her back and the woman gasped for breath. "Ragazza?"

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine," Liberty wheezed. "S-S-omeone just fucked with something. I-I remember that feeling..."

He nodded and rubbed her back, "I know, Ragazza. I'm-a sorry."

She chuckled, "Anything you want to share?" The pained, but knowing look on his face made her nod. "Is this payback for all of those years?"

"Not quite," Romano stressed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, but-"

"I understand. Romano, no matter what happens, it's not your fault. Time is always against us. Whatever you say I have to do, I'll do it," Liberty said, looking at him.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Go out to-a see your-a bastard boyfriend and-a Veneziano. You're-a going to the-a mansion, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Venie seemed pretty hype about that. I'm going to ask Nonno to keep an eye on Carina and I'll head out." Romano nodded and passed her the pen and weapons from under the table.

"You'll-a need these," He whispered, passing her the sword and gun.

Liberty stared at them and then back at her brother, "I'm not coming back, am I?"

He put his face in his hands, "Carina... I-a really don't know. You-a haven't gotten that-a far yet."

She sighed and nodded. Before walking off, she placed a kiss on his temple, "I love you, Romano Italia." The woman tried to ignore his choked sob as she walked down to the micronations room. As always, Nova Roma was sitting at his place at the table. "Nonno?"

Rome looked up at the Middle Persian, "Yeah, Fortuna?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Something's going on and in case something does happen, can you keep an eye on Bambina for me?" Her grandfather caught the sword hidden behind her back and nodded with a sad smile.

"Always. Come back soon."

"Always. I'll just make sure it's not 1500 years."

He grinned, "1400, get out!" Liberty laughed and walked out of the room and to the front of the building. Prussia greeted her with a smile, as did Kiku and Ludwig. Another warning sign she picked up really made her worry. Feliciano refused to look at her and Luciano was oddly still.

* * *

Prussia held onto her hand as they walked up the mountain, keeping a close eye on her, "Calm down. I've been working out, Teuton. I think I see it!"

The group looked ahead and Veneziano ran up a little, "Ve, it's-a really here!" Japan nodded in agreement, his ceremonial sword by his waist dangling freely in the open wind.

"I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actually find it..."

The albino smiled wryly, "It has such a desolate feel, not bad."

"It's not very interesting zough," Germany grunted.

Liberty gripped her boyfriend's hand tightly, "Something's off, I don't like the feeling of this place."

"Me neizer. Can't we just look at it from ze outside and then go back?"

The other men looked over at Japan, but Venie broke the silence first. "Aw, after all the-a trouble we-a had to find it? C'mon, let's-a just go in for a little while!" The group headed for the door and Germany opened it with little problem. His old allies went in first and he passed the door to his brother.

"Amalia, are jou going to be ok?"

She nodded and gripped the hilt of her old blade, "I hope so. I know something isn't right. Something's off and something happened earlier. Let's just get in and out. You have your old sword on you?"

"Always. Come on!" The albino charged in and noticed his brother was just as anxious as Liberty. "What's ze matter, Vest? You scared?"

The woman smiled and just before she closed the door, she bowed lightly, "Thank you for entrance." A small flashback of a terrified America reminded her why she did the custom in haunted houses. A loud crash came from the corridor to the right and it scared her into closing the door. Veneziano jumped onto Germany and the other three grabbed their blades nervously. A large presence came from the branch and it somehow merged and spread itself out into the house. Japan and Liberty shared nervous glances at this.

"L-Look, ve really should go now," Germany whined.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?"

Liberty growled at Japan's attitude, "Did you _not_ just notice-" He looked at her sharply then back at her brother and she nodded. Don't scare Venie.

"I'm going to go check it out. Stay here," He said and unsheathed his blade before walking down the hallway

"Be careful, Japan," Prussia called.

The asian waved his free hand behind him, "I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back." The group nodded and liberty approached her brother, pulling him aside. He kept his head lowered.

"Veneziano, what's going on. You're acting weird and I know we got shoved back in time. What-" A large thumping came from the hallway across the door and weapons were drawn in an instant. Veneziano, the only one with free hands, went to try the door, but to their horror, it was locked. A large grey creature came and Liberty's eyes widened. "Tony?!" An incoherent rumble came from the creature, but it was enough of a grumble to send everyone running. She didn't worry about her brother, his fast feet were some of the fastest she knew. Germany was almost frozen place and the auburnette shoved him forward as Prussia sent her a terrified look. "Go!"

He nodded and bolted up the stairs, "Germany, move your ass!" The remaining two followed the albino up, but he was gone. Liberty pushed Germany into the far bedroom and into the cloth-covered closet. Following behind him, she drew her sword and listened carefully. "Germany?"

The blonde sitting on the floor shook his head and his teeth clattered, "I thought ve were done with zis! It was bad enough wiz ze Pictonians, but now ve have to deal wiz zis?!" She shook her head and kneeled next to him.

"We're going to get through this. You're going to go into shock if you're not careful. Lay down, I'll keep watch, but just keep moving so I know you're alive." He nodded and laid on his back and drew his knees on top of his chest. His teeth clattered together and she let her breath even out. Everything is going to be ok, everything is going to be ok, everything is going to be ok... The door opened not long after and Liberty took a defensive position, waiting patiently. The curtain was drawn back and she leapt forward but eventually stopped. "J-Japan? You gave me a heart attack!"

"Liberty, I can say the same. Is Germany ok?"

The woman looked back at the man, "He's trying not to go into shock and... I don't know, Japan, I really don't. Maybe if he had something to drink."

He held up a hand, "Do not worry, I will get a glass of water. Just stay here and keep an eye on him." Liberty swallowed and nodded. She watched her friend's form disappear back into the hallway and went back to the corner.

"Germany, he'll be back soon. Are you ok?" He nodded weakly and she sat next to him and stroked Germany's hair back. Another few minutes passed and the short man soon returned with a glass of water in hand. "Come on, he's back."

"Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it, and try to calm down a little," Liberty helped Germany sit up and he reached for the drink. Japan spoke up just before the other man began chugging,Here. It's not filtered water though..." They shrugged as Germany sipped at the water and when he was done, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"...Is zat...really water?"

Japan shrugged, "Judging by it's color...probably..."

"I see...Anyways, sorry for falling apart like zat. I feel much better now, thank you," Germany said as he lowered his head. Liberty rubbed his back in support.

"It's fine. You're young, you haven't seen any weird shit yet," She said with a smile.

The asian nodded, "I agree." Looking around the empty room, he sighed, "So, where are the others?"

Germany shook his head, "I'm...not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives...And those two went in different directions...I think. Sorry, just...give me a moment to pull myself together."

"Teuton's somewhere above the first floor, I know that, but Venie knows how to sneak around, so for all I know, he could be anywhere. I'd look for them, but I don't want to Ludwig here. Prussia wouldn't let me leave his brother in an unknown house with a panic attack."

Japan bowed his head in understanding, "All right. I'll go look for those two. Try to get some rest, Germany. Good luck, Liberty."

Germany reached over the woman and grabbed the edge of his friend's jacket, "Sorry.. Oh by the way, I found this when I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you?"

Liberty looked at the key, "When did you get that?"

"When you were looking for Prussia," The blonde said with a teasing undertone. She huffed. Japan shook his head lightly and left the room. "Thank you, Liberty."

"Anytime. I'm still repaying you." He shot her a look and bowed his head. "You can lean on me if you want. Or... Wait a minute..."

He looked at her as the woman stood and held up a hand," Vat are jou doing?"

"Hold on! Close your eyes!" Liberty looked back at him and whispered, letting a light shine in her palm. "Ok, open your eyes. For some reason, I don't have much magic left. There's a draft through here, something's in the wall- found it! Come help me!" He scrambled up and used his shoulder to bust down the thin wall. Stumbling to stay upright, Germany looked around in wonder at the nearly-completed room.

"Amalia, get in here, it needs more light!" She followed him in and looked at the room in wonder and felt faint traces of magic circulating around the room. The color wasn't just green. There were a mix of colors, including a large amount of amber floating in and out. Liberty smiled at that fact and looked around, noticing a light switch. The woman flipped it and a bright light covered the room. Letting the spell fall, Liberty coughed and sat down to sit on the dusty floor. "Are you ok?"

She waved her hand weakly, "Yeah, I'm going to be fine. I just need to nap..."

"Jou need to stop using magic so much. Jou're going to end up killing jourself," He repremanded, crossing his arms.

She laughed, but it softened quickly," Yeah. Three years..." Luckily Germany didn't hear the last part and her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Liberty woke up to the sound of metal scrapping and slowly got up. Walking out to the normal room, she noticed the metal door and then Japan and Prussia. Their eyes met and Liberty dashed into his arms, "You ass, I got so worried that I wasn't there to shield your ass."

He laughed and rested his chin on the top of her head, "Jou had me worried, too, Frau. Are you ok?"

"I had to take a nap. What about you? Have you seen Veneziano?" The albino sighed. "Alright. What's the battle plan?"

"We were going to the fourth floor to rescue a mochi," Japan said as he jumped in. Liberty nodded and pulled away, but still grasped Prussia's hand. She needed to know he was there as much as he needed to make sure she didn't slip through his fingers.

Germany paused, "Actually, can ve come back here every once in a while?"

Japan shrugged, "I don't mind, but... Do you actually like those narrow spaces?"

"Well... You could say zat I'm... used to them," The blonde admitted. Prussia and Liberty frowned, but each had similar thoughts. It was either a reference to World War One trench warfare or his BDSM kink. "Zere's a lot of room, though." The auburnette nodded in agreement and Japan hummed.

"Do you want to leave now?" The albino asked carefully, looking back and forth between everyone.

Germany swallowed thickly, "I hope Veneziano is fine."

"Yeah. He's been..." A presence outside the door made her pause. "He's been sadder than normal. I want to help him out. He knows he can come to us, right?" Prussia smiled at her in support.

"Of course. Jou remind him every time jou see him." Liberty smiled and they made their way to the fourth floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I know that not too many people have seen this yet, but in the main story, it's 9:04 a central time and I've had 51 views on my story so far.**

 **AnonChan1: Hello! You did, and I'm going to bring up an important point you did. When Liberty said three years, I meant that this takes place in 2013 (I'll have to go change the PIT chapter because Carina was not tiny if PIT was in 2010 (based on released date)) because it's latest release date, but the three years refers to when Carina's going to have to take the baton in 2016. It's fine. There'll be clips, but I'll try. (Things will work out)**

* * *

Liberty didn't get so see the tiny creature from behind the others, so she listened in. Japan had been tapping his fingers on his leg nervously, "Well?" Prussia looked up from the mochi stuck in the wall.

"It's stuck pretty deep, Can you do it, West?"

Germany nodded and traded places, looking over the animated food closely but shrugging and trying to pull it out, " Sorry, but I can't do it wiz my bare hands. Maybe if I had some kind of tools." Japan took his chin in hand.

"A tool... Well, it's a big house, I'll take a look around."

"Jah, I vould be really thankful if you could find zomezing useful."

Prussia shrugged, "Oh, well, I guess ve'll have to split up again to look for it." Germany sighed and tried to pull the mochi out of the wall one last time and his brother laughed at the funny face he made, "Awesome face. Liberty?"

She shook her head, "If you two can't get it, then I don't think I will, I'm still getting some of my magic back." He cocked an eyebrow. She walked past Germany and crouched to look at the mochi and smiled. Amerimochi cooed when it saw her and the woman scratched it under the chin, "How did you get out of Estonia's house, little one?"

Japan cleared his throat, "Well then I'll be going ahead. I'll come back as soon as I find anything good."

"I think I'll go, too. Actually I haven't looked around very much. Might as well do some exploration," Prussia nodded and grasped his blade. "West, Liberty?"

Germany nodded and reached for his whip on his waist, "Thanks."

Liberty nodded and drew her gun, "I'll go with Japan. Strength in numbers." The brothers nodded and she pulled them into a hug, "Be safe, you two." They nodded and they parted ways. Turning to Japan as they left the room, she cocked her head, "Where are we going?"

"I saw a room that I haven't checked out yet."

She nodded and kept her ears open for anything as they walked down the hall. Entering the room on the left, they were met with a large guest room with a lever on the far side. They walked up to it and saw a plaque by it. "Up is Heaven, Middle is Earth, Down is Hell... Japan, whatever you do, don't choose Heaven."

He looked over curiosly, "Why, Liberty?" She growled.

"I don't know," The woman lied. In all honesty, many of the European nations had come to fear heaven. They know with all of their sins, they will never get in. Even without that, they are seemed to be Hell right now, but we're also on Earth. With one place to go, there could only be one way to get there. Death.

Japan nodded and shifted the lever to Hell and the switch cracked and snapped, "It broke."

"No shit. I've been meaning to ask this..." Liberty started as her friend noticed a hole in the floor. He inspected it and looked at her with a silent look. "How's Kuro been doing?" His eyes widened and Liberty's throat caught. "Kiku?"

"He's gone."

Liberty choked, "Are you serious? H-How?" Their 2P's are a part of them, their help when copping with a difficult situation and to have them gone when they're needed the most... Something was seriously wrong.

"I-I don't know. L-Let's just focus on this..." She nodded and looked into the dark hole. "I can't see anything down there."

"Hold on," Liberty said and grabbed the pen out of her pocket. Danlging it above the opening, she dropped it and waited. A sigh of relief came when a crash came quickly. "It can't be more than ten feet."

Japan nodded and stood, "Are you going to come with?" She nodded and the man jumped down the hole. After a moment, a light came on and he came back into her view, "It is safe. There is only a piano in there." Liberty nodded and grappled with the remaining edge of the wood and swung herself down. Grabbing her pen from earlier, she faced Japa.

"Is there something special about it?"

He shrugged, "Other than the colors on the keys, it is normal... Do you mind?"

"Not at all, it's nice to hear you guys play," The woman said with a smile. The Asian man nodded and took a seat and music filled the room. It was one of his Vocaloid song, iNsAnITY. "It's not off-tune, even if it has been down here for years..."

Liberty shrugged, "I'm not complaining. I want to look at something quick." He stood and motioned for her to look.

"I'll be outside. Please do not take too long."

"I won't," She swore and after he left, she looked in the lid and huffed a laugh. "Damnit Venie. After all these years..." A small scratch was just o the inside from where her brother would grip the wood to lift the cover and separate. After seeing it so many times, she still recognized how he placed his fingers. Veneziano had tuned the piano. Austria taught him and it still calmed him down to hear it play.

Replacing it, Liberty went into the hallway, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see if it was a Yamaha. It wasn't..." Japan nodded and they walked to the left and towadrs the door at the end of the hallway.

"I haven't been here yet... What's in here...?"

Liberty shrugged as they carefully opened the door and she drew her gun, "Stay here." Japan looked at her, "I'm going to clear the room." He nodded and held it open. She walked it and began to look in the room, but a body tackled her from behind when she checked out a bookself.

"Sorellona~!" She choked and replaced her gun to trhow her ams around Veneziano.

"Holy shit, Venie. Where have you been, are you ok? JAPAN!" The Italian chuckled at his sister as he held her in his arms.

"You're-a ok!"

She laughed as tears came to her face, "Yeah. We're all ok."

Japan came up from behind a corner, "Italy!"

Veneziano's grin grew, "Japan! You are-a ok!"

"Yes, thank god. Somehow."

"Right after you-a left, a monster suddenly appeared from the-a hallway and came after us. Germany was the-a first to-a scream. You-a... heard him, didn't you?" Her brother asked, pulling partially out of his sister's hold, but still keeping an arm around her.

"No, not at all..."

Liberty cocked her head, "Did he scream? I might have been too scared to hear him..."

Venie smiled, "It-a wouldn't surprise-a me. You were-a scared too." Smiling, she accepted this well enough. "Any-a way, but I was-a too confused at the time and tried to-a run away and leave-a you behind, I'm sorry, Japan... But the-a front door wouldn't-a open no matter what and-a we split up while running away."

Japan raised his hand, "No need to apologize. Anyone would have done the same in a situation like that. Even me, still...what on Earth is going on in this house? The exit door and the windows can't be opened. Our cellphones don't work either." Her brother smiled, but it set her on edge.

"Yep. It looks-a like we're locked up. But! I'm-a so glad I found you, Japan! You-a aren't hurt or anything? Are-a you hungry?"

Japan shook his head, "I'm fine. But...you're surprisingly calm about this, Italy. You were even wondering around the house..."

Her brother paused, "Well... When that-a monster appeared, I wanted to-a cry and cling to-a Germany or Sorellona, but...well, Germany, Sorellona and Prussia were-a falling apart, too." The man looked down and opened his eyes, but quickly looked up and shut them again, "So I-a figured someone needed to-a keep a level head, and-a even I was amazed by how-a calm I felt! And then I began to-a look around for everyone so we-a could get out-a of here as soon as possible!"

"That makes sense...I was startled at first, too, but after seeing everyone else so flustered, I felt oddly calm," Japan admitted, looking at some of the nearby books.

The European man cocked his head, "So, what-a about Germany and Prussia? Haven't you-a found them yet?"

"They are alright. They're on the fourth floor, but I'll explain the details on the way. They were both very worried about you. You'd better go and let them see you as soon as possible," The shorter man suggested.

Veneziano smiled, "Ah, okay! Let's-a go together, then! I-a found some stuff while exploring, so I'll-a leave them with you. I also made pasta~! You can have-a that, too."

Japan nodded and began to walked away and Liberty threaded her fingers through her brother's, "I still want an explanation. Where's Luci?"

"He's-a here!" Venie said, but there was a lack of response from the 2P.

"Veneziano Italia, I've known you for most of my life. You're lying and you're hurting. When we have a moment alone, I want to talk and I'm not taking no for an answer," She whispered, grabbing the sides of his face gently. "Look at me, Venie." He slowly opened his eyes and she smiled sadly at the tears in his eyes. "How many times have I told you that I will always be there when you need me?"

He cried, "Too many, Fortuna. Too-a many." Her eyes widened and shot a look to Japan. He nodded and continued on and the siblings took a seat. "I-a miss you, Sorellona..."

"I have no idea what's going on with you right now, Felice, but it's not going to happen this time, I promise."

He continued to shake his head and grasped onto her, "That's what you-a say every time. I-a want to believe it, but then you-a g-go and d-d..." The Italian shook his head and curled up into her arms. He might be little big, but when a sibling needs someone to cry on, it never matters. "I-a c-can't say! I-It will just coma after you-a more!"

Liberty rubbed his back, "Then don't tell me what's wrong, tell me how to fix it. I trust you Venie. Whatever it takes, I'll protect you. From the monster and from heartbreak, I'll do what I can. Take your time."

Veneziano chuckled bitterly, "We don't-a have time." She nodded and helped him up. Her shoulder was soaked, but it didn't matter. Taking his hand in her's, they continued to the fourth floor. "Grazie, Sorellona."

"Always, Fratello."

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Japan waiting by the door for them. Without a word, they entered, until, well... Venie screamed, "It's the-a thing! Japan! The-a thing!" The brothers had their weapons out and facing off with the alien, while Liberty and Japan drew their own blades.

Prussia tsked, "Jou came back too soon, you zree! Get out of here and run!" His brother had slightly different thoughts at the moment though.

"Italy! Jou're alright!" The grin that crossed the man's face was almost foreign.

The Italian chuckled lightly, "G-Germany... Your-a face looks weird..."

Prussia growled, "Me and Vest vill take care of this! Just go, quickly!"

The trio was silent and Liberty readjusted the grip on her blade.

"JAPAN, AMALIA!" The albino roared.

Japan smiled and looked at the others, "My, my...I must be losing my hearing in my old age. I can't hear you at all."

The man was taken aback, "Vat...!? Huh?! Hey, Italy, Amalia!"

Liberty turned to her brother, "Did you hear something?"

"Oh, um...I suddenly got deaf, too!" Her brother joked, placing a finger on his grinned face.

Germany was also surprised, "Italy! You-!"

"We're allies, right? We fight together!" Liberty yelled and put the safety back on her gun.

"Now that you-a mention it... We've-a been in peace for a while now, so I'd-a completely forgotten about-a it~"

The blonde's shoulders fell as he smiled, "Italy... Japan... Amalia..."

Japan swiped his blade in the air, "It's my honorable duty to fight along with you. Let's go Italy."

The man's smile faltered, but his sister passed him her gun, "Y-Yeah!"

"Be careful. There's only thirteen bullets," Liberty warned and Veneziano nodded. They launched their attack.

* * *

 **Welp, there's that. And about the 2Ps... Right now, they don't exist. The moment they step into the building, they cease to exist, but if they were to somehow leave, they would return, but know what happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm going to see how many chapters I can get out today.

AnonChan1: Yay! Yep! We're going to be the same age on March 9th! If it's before September 21st, she's 16, after, 17. Firend, have you seen the pictures of what Mochis have become? Let's just say things can become very creepy very fast... It's disturbing. True. Yes! You saw the end note! What means Lady Luck? The scratch? That was from where his nails dug into the wood. In the first chapter, LL recognized the time travel feeling, partially because it's already happened to her, but also because of... I dunno, she's Italian? Work with me! She knows that someone fucked with time, her brother's acting very weird and they're stuck in a mansion with Steve. Feli is smart, but it's Luciano that's better with lying, so there are cracks, just big enough for his sister to see. . Yep, but he needs his shield! Yep!

* * *

Let the record show that Germany and Veneziano fight very well together. Germany would attack and when the creature would go for him, his friend would do something to distract the beast and Germany would come to his rescue. Lather rinse and repeat. With everyone else's help, it was getting weaker and weaker. Before they knew it, the creature decided it had enough and escaped through the door. Veneziano returned her gun to her and to her delight, it had eleven bullets left. They group piled around the door for about a minute until they determined the thing wasn't coming back and relaxed. Prussia sheathed his sword and stomped over to his girlfriend and the others.

Japan tried to break the ice first, "Are you hurt-"

The albino growled, "Vat ze hell?! Jou completely ignored vat I said!" Germany placed a hand on his shoulder and calmed him down with a look.

"I zought ze two of us could do somezing about it...Sorry. Jou really helped. Are jou okay, too?" Veneziano smiled and threw his arms around Germany.

"Yep. But I'm-a so relieved now! You-a two ran away really fast, so I'd-a been wondering what-a had happened to you."

Japan cut back in, "I am really glad that everyone is alright. Now what are we going to do from here?"

"Get out of here?" Liberty suggested, leaning on a wall.

Prussia shrugged, "Jah. The Thing could show up here again, so ve should move to a room zat is safe as possible. Besides, if the four of us stick togezer, it won't be so scary."

His brother nodded in agreement, "Good idea, Prussia! Now, let's search for a room zat looks as safe as possible. And let's not split up, of course."

"Roger, Captain!" Venie crowed and snapped to a playful salute. A small sound from the corner got his attention and we went to look at it, "So cute!" Liberty smiled at him, happy to see him returning to a bit of normalcy. While he played with the mochi, the rest of the group split up and investigated the room. Japan found a wooden box, but they left it there.

"Should we go to the room with the lever? We never saw what Earth did," Japan asked. The immortals gathered together and agreed. Marching up to the room quietly, they kept a close eye out for the thing. Luckily, nothing was there and they made it around safely. Japan went to the lever that was somehow fixed and shifted it to the middle. It broke again and a key fell. Germany picked it up to pass to his friend who took it and added it to his collection of keys. They made their way downstairs and Prussia shot Liberty a look. She nodded and sighed. She was not looking forward to this talk.

Japan walked around and began unlocking all the doors on the second floor when he came out and pulled the other aside. "I forgot something up stairs. Are you coming? We would be coming back down."

Prussia cast her a look and she nodded, "Prussia and I need to talk, we'll stay down here. Hurry back or we'll come up." The former axis nodded and walked up. Liberty sighed and turned to the albino, "Look, I know what I did was rash, but-"

"Amalia, jou put jourself at risk! Jou could have gotten hurt!"

She ran a hand through her hair, trying to avoid eye contact, "You think I don't know that? I couldn't leave you and Germany to fight that thing by yourselves-"

"Do you think I care about that-"

"I do! I'm worried about you! We're no longer as strong as we used to be so we have to stick together!"

He lowered his shoulder and grasped her shoulders lightly, "Amalia, look at me." Bringing up one hand to lift her chin, his faint purple eyes glittered nervously, "I don't want to lose you right in front of me. I know I'm not as strong as I used to be anymore, but I want to protect jou. I want to make sure jou're safe."

Liberty smiled, "I know, but I can't stand it when you fight and get injured, not when I could have done something. I have fought by your side when possible whenever I could, but you need to understand my terror when you go off and do something without me knowing. I don't want to wake up and you're not there because you went off and did something..."

"Stupid?" He filled in with a twinkle.

She laughed, "Yes, stupid. I know we're both immortal, but I don't want you hurt and having to regenerate. But we need to compromise on this."

"Jah. Ve do. I want jou out of the way in a fight. I vant jou safe," He stated calmly.

"I want you safe and able to protect you when I can. I am your shield and you are my sword," The auburnette replied.

Prussia tapped his chin, "How about we try to stay out of fights?"

"Agreed. If they can't be avoided?"

"Then... Jou can jump in if you zink jou have to. Not if it's a minor battle, but if one of us is in serious trouble," He suggested. Liberty sighed and leaned her head on his chest.

"Agreed. Please don't go doing something stupid. The 2Ps are missing. I know Gilen is... But I want to make sure you're ok. You're an organization, not a country anymore and that terrifies me. Stay safe, Sword," Liberty asked.

Prussia nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "Alright, I vill try, Shield, I'll try. Jou just scared me."

"You scare me more." They chuckled and sat to wait for the others. Giving him a spare whetstone stone, they sharpened their blades in relative silence. The trio returned two minutes later and the group went to a bedroom on their floor. It was opened with two beds side by side to the right, a few bookshelves, filing cabinets, a large fireplace and a large table in the middle.

Liberty crawled over to the far bed and watched the others pile in as well. Prussia took a seat on the other side of the table, "We can't get too careless, but I zink we're safe here, for now. We have ze key, and the door is firmly locked from inside."

Japan nodded in agreement as he locked the door, "It's only temporary, but it should do for one night, I suppose..."

"One night is-a good enough for me. I'm-a really tired from-a running around," Veneziano said as he stretched his arms and winced as a shoulder popped awkwardly.

Germany nodded, "You're right. Ve ran a lot for one day. It makes me feel like having some beer..."

"I'm a little cold-a, too... I-a wonder if it's because of-a this house?" The Italian whined as he rubbed his hands together.

Japan hummed, "If I'm not mistaken, we found some matches. There's also enough firewood for one night, so we can warm up."

"Thank Peaches!" Germany winced and Veneziano chuckled.

"Still-a holding onto that, Sorellona?"

She grinned, "Always and forever!" Germany groaned and took the matches out of his pockets.

"Be quiet, you two, please. I'm going to start this up."

A fire was made quickly under his hands and Prussia curled up in front of the fireplace, "Ooh, zat's nice!

Japan smiled, "Yes. I feel much better now that we have some light. And now I'm not alone, either." Liberty stood and sat next to her boyfriend. He lift his head and put it on her leg and she started running her fingers through his hair.

Her brother smiled at the pair, "Yeah... But it was-a really scary at-a first! Even though Germany was the-a first to run away-" Liberty and Prussia laughed, "it was-a me that monster chased after!" His sister looked at him.

"Venie..."

The albino smiled and turned onto his back, "Jah, jou're right. I remember zinking "No, not my precious little Italy!" and zen both ze monster and Italy disappeared! And Vest and Amalia had vanished, too."

She smiled, "I had to make sure Ludwig was ok. He was like a child!" Prussia howled as his brother turned a bright red.

"I hate supernatural zings! B-besides...it's not like I just ran and hid- Vell, never mind now. As long as we're all okay it doesn't matter."

Japan nodded and took a seat, "Yes, exactly. Besides, rather than think about how we acted in the past, we should discuss what to do from now on."

"I see, ve can only conclude zat zat monster has really made us prisoners here. Zough, having no way out is vhat really bothers me..." He trailed, looked at his hands, then Liberty. The woman had a feeling she knew what he was silently apologizing for and shrugged. _Not your fault, remember?_

"Indeed...I really wish I could go home, I've been waiting for several games that will be released soon..." Japan added.

Veneziano smiled and leaned on the wall next to the fireplace,"Me, too. I can't-a eat pasta or pizza like this!"

Prussia looked around and continued to dig into that can of worms, "Um, hey, jou keep talking about a way out...If all the exits are locked, vhy don't ve just make one ourselves? Didn't jou do zat vhen you vere prisoners of var, too? It's time to put zat into practice now!"

"Huhu. That brings me memories, too. I miss those times when I kept trying to commit seppuku," Japan noted fondly.

Veneziano grinned and thought back to a few occasions as well, "Germany worked-a hard to make a way out for us. But this-a time, I'll do everything I can, too!"

Liberty looked down and toyed with her pant leg, "I stopped trying. I was always caught again anyway. Luck can either go good or bad I guess..."

Silence overtook the room as the others processed that. Her brother had heard about that, but he never saw it in person,

Germany cleared his throat, trying to break the mood, "All right, all right. So, ze plan for tomorrow is to make a vay out, ve can't forget about that."

"Right. Well, now I don't know what time it is, but let's sleep here tonight," Japan said, also breaking the ice in the air.

"Fratello, don't you have a watch?" He blinked in confusion and looked at it. His face looked like the time he had opened a present, but already knew what it was- he was pretending. Liberty noted this, but waited.

"My-a watch broke when I wasn't looking, too!" Another pause over took them and Germany perked.

"Vait, won't it be dangerous if ve all go to sleep? I zink one of us should stay up to keep watch."

Japan nodded, "You definitely have a point. So, shall we play janken to decide fairly who will keep watch tonight?"

Venie cocked his head, "Jan-ke? What are the rules?"

"Well, er...It's a very simple game. You play by showing three types of hand-signs..."

Prussia whined, "Vhatever, let's do it already! I'm really tired! I vanna sleep!"

His brother sighed, "Prussia, wait just a little." Japan went on to explain the game to the other three and Liberty jumped in when she could to help.

"-and Rock beats Scissors. You can throw Rock, Scissors, or Paper."

Veneziano jumped up a little at the end, "Ah, it's a little like-a "Morra". Okay, I-a got it, Japan! Let's-a do it!"

Liberty chuckled, "Venie, it's not like morra. There's a lot more shouting in morra." The man laughed because he knew it was true. Morra gets real. Fast.

Japan cleared his throat, "Let's go then. Jan... ken..."

* * *

Liberty leaned on Prussia as she slept. He pet her hair lightly, careful not to touch the back of her head and he smiled down at her. "It's no fun being alone..."

He chuckled and raised his gaze from his girlfriend to the other three, "Zose zree, zey really sound asleep... Haa... If only I had my computer, I could update my blog. Now all I can do is take pictures of their sleeping faces. It's just... their serious faces when we were playing janken...They looked awesome. I couldn't resist them..." He sniffed and shifted his back closer to the fire, "I'm kinda...cold. The fire is... strong enough and jou're normally warm. So vhy is it so cold?"

The albino shivered as he felt a cold hand on his back, "What the hell!? I just felt a chill running down my spine..." Looking around nervously, Prussia made a cross quickly, "L-Look, this isn't funny. I'm just...hearing things, right?" The door banged and he jumped in his seat and looked down, closing his eyes.

"Zere's no one here! No one! Why aren't zose zree waking up!? Liberty!?" He chuckled nervously and remembered the way his girlfriend and Japan would always win at hide-and-seek, "Zat's it! I'll use zeir stategy and pretend I'm not here! If I turn off my aura, I von't be found!" Another loud bang came from the door and Liberty shifted in her sleep. Prussia looked down, hopeful, but she just resettled, sighing happily.

Prussia smiled, "I'm sorry, Shield. I guess I couldn't do it. Right, I can't do it." Moving her carefully, he carried her over to the bed and put her between her brother and Germany. "Right, I have no choice then..." Placing a kiss on her forehead, he left the room.

* * *

 **I can try to get in one more chapter tonight! Also, I have given y'all plenty of hints as to what has happened between this story and the main one. Don't say anything if you know please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm going to try and cram one more chapter into today!**

 **AnonChan1: I can do it! Kinda. It's hilarious, but very disturbing. It just makes you laugh but wonder why it was made. Alright. It is. LL might have had to do with a bit of that. The older siblings had to teach them something growing up, right? Hopefully! (NEENEE PAPA) They are, but he never forgets that. There was a massive stab in the back by Germany that will come later in the main story. Hahaha, especially with Germany, the guy is about 200 years old! The Italian siblings are cradle robbers. Every one of them are dating someone at least six hundred years younger than them. It is... He went there and he's going to get it. I'm taking that as a request to do later~! The mafia family, jesus.**

* * *

Liberty wasn't even fully awake to know something was wrong. She had fallen asleep on Prussia, not on a bed and he knew not to move her. She sat up quickly and Germany jumped up, "Vhat's going on?"

The woman looked around and noticed what was missing, "Prussia, you ass, you promised!" Germany's eyes widened and he looked around.

"BRUDER!" Japan and Veneziano got up at the man's heartbroken scream. Tears poured down Germany's and Liberty's face as Veneziano looked around shocked. "VERDAMMT!"

* * *

By the time Veneziano and Japan got the other two to calm down, Germany decided to set his mind to something productive to ignore his feelings. Veneziano decided to stay with him while Japan and Liberty decided to go check out some odd sounds coming from downstairs. The two immortals recognized the faint auras and immediately drew their blades to go help. The thing was right in front of England when the two took symmetrical slices out of it and pushed it away from their old friend.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my friends," Japan growled.

"Back off. I lost someone to you already, I'm not losing another," Liberty did in a similar tone.

England swallowed, "Japan, Liberty?"

The two looked around at the others. "Now everyone is together. How ever, I'll ask you to wait a little before we can talk," Japan requested.

China stared at them, "You did come here!"

Liberty nodded, "Yeah, but we need to deal with this."

Canada reached a hand up, "B-But it's awfully strong."

Russia nodded, "We'll help?"

The two looked over their friend's injuries and Liberty growled, but Japan translated for her, "No need to worry...It really did a number on you, didn't it? Allow us to pay it back in kind for injuries you sustained. This is quite a convenient opponent for us to unleash our wrath on!" He looked at Liberty and smirked. She snarled at the man, but turned to the beast. It hurt her family. No one touches her family.

Just as they were about to kill it, the beast noted it had nowhere to run to and seeped into the floor, disappearing. Liberty panted and ran over to the sink and began heaving as some of the others joked. Canada sent a retort to Russia and came to help his mother. He took her hair from her mid back and held it back as she coughed and rubbed her mouth, spitting the taste away. "Damn."

The man rubbed her back and smiled encouragingly, "It's ok, Maman. What happened?" She shook her head and Japan came over.

"...There are many things we need to talk about. First of all, let's go to the second floor. I know of a safe room there," He said for the others to hear and she cleared her throat. Russia took her other side and she smiled uncertainly at him.

"You will be fine, Aunty." She smiled and continued on to the room that she had first hid with Germany in, ignoring the chit-chat.

"Hey, Venie. They're here."

Her brother looked up and smiled weakly at the sight of the others, "What? So everyone is here! Let's go back to the fireplace room then! Some are missing, but we'll have an emergency meeting now." He knocked on the iron door to grab Germany's attention and looked to Japan.

He took the signal, "Germany, if you're ready, let's go. They can't wait."

"Understood," The man grunted from behind the door and pushed his way out. Venie stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you-a okay now? Do you-a want to go in-a there again?"

Germany and Liberty shared a look, "No, it's okay. And I probably von't come back here. Or rather, I hope I von't."

"Really? I hope so. Now, let's hurry up. We can't take our time here. We need to talk to them as soon as possible," Japan asserted.

Liberty nodded, "We need to catch them up on what's happened."

The blonde looked between the two sadly, "Jou haven't found him, have jou...?"

Japan paused, "...No."

"I-it'll-a be okay! Cheer up, Germany! If you're-a like that, we'll-a never find Prussia!" Venie cheered weakly.

Germany smiled at his friend's attempt to cheer him up, "You're right. Sorry."

Japan smiled weakly, "Come on, they're waiting for us." They followed him and Liberty and Germany stuck close together. When they entered the room, Liberty dove under the sheets of the bed and listened to Japan quietly.

"Sorry for making you wait. Now, without further ado, I'll explain our situation." The German walked over to the fireplace and clenched his fists. Canada came and sat on the bed next to where his second mother was hiding.

"First, as you know, I received a message from China saying that you had arrived here, and Italy thought it would be interesting and wanted to come as well. So Germany, Italy, Prussia, Liberty and I came here. First, I went to take a look around, but in the meantime, that monster you saw before appeared and attacked them."

England gulped and looked at the short man, "W-were you all right after that?"

Veneziano nodded seriously, looking into the fireplace as well. "Yeah, somehow. For-a better or worse, it-a seemed to be targeting-a me, and I'm-a good at running away, so I got to-a escape."

"You got away?! That's amazing..." China breathed, looking over the man.

Japan nodded, "Eventually, while we didn't know the true nature of that thing, we all got together again and spent the night in this room, with a sense of security because we had the key to it."

"The night..."

Canade looked to Russia, who had just spoken, "Th-that really is odd...I mean, we-oh, I'm sorry. Please go on." He gestured to Japan to continue.

Apart from them, Veneziano and Germany seemed to be having a small conversation, "We've-a run out of firewood. Can I-a burn this wooden box?"

His friend nodded, "Yes, let's burn anyzing zat can be used as fuel."

On the other side of the room, Japan continued the briefing, "We decided that one of us should keep watch and Prussia kindly took up this duty," Liberty laughed bittery, but Japan ignored her. "But maybe because of our sense of security, the four of us fell into a deep sleep..."

Japan looked down as the fireplace began to smoke, "When we woke up...Prussia was gone. There were bloodstains in the hallway, so I followed the trail, but...eventually..."

Russia picked up on where he was going, "The trail ended..." Canada swallowed and rubbed Liberty's back. Some of the nations might have had suspicions, but he knew she was crying under the covers. She reached out a hand and her took it, squeezing it reassuringly.

The other auburnet in the room continued to watch the fire eat away at the wood, "We-a tried looking for him, but we didn't-a want to-a lose anybody else, so Germany and-a I stood by. And then, Japan and Sorellona found you guys, right?"

"Yes. And that's what happened to us. But...I thought for sure that America and France would be here, too?" Japan asked cocking his head.

England sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, the six of us came here on America's suggestion and split up into two groups. China, France and I went to check out the second floor, while America, Russia and Canada looked around the first floor."

China piped up, "We had a bad feeling while we were on the second floor, so Opium and I want to check out the third and fourth floor. When we finished looking and came down to the second floor, France was gone and I found Japan's burnt clothes in this room, and I wondered what had happened." Liberty wiped her eyes and poked her head out to look at them.

His other search buddy picked up the tab, "We came back to the first floor and found Russia and Canada fighting that Thing. That bastard disappeared the first chance it got."

"Do either of you two feel it?" Liberty asked.

England frowned, "Something isn't right about the aura of this place."

China looked at him and snorted, "There isn't!"

Liberty sighed, "China, England is better with the dead. You're more of the living aura expert. If England says there's something wrong with this place supernaturally, I believe him. He's not the only one who can feel it. The monster is practically the house itself."

"Really? But another thing about that monster..."

Germany caught onto Japan's train of thought, "It resembles a friend of America's, doesn't it?"

China grinned, "That's right! I noticed it the moment I saw it! That's definitely it! Um...it's name was..."

"To...Tommy? Wasn't it?"

Liberty and Canada shared a look, "You assholes. You met Tony three years ago and almost helped up with the Pictonians, remember?"

"She's right, it's not Tony."

Russia and Japan looked down, "We could have sworn it was that was America's friend.

"I live close to America and I've met Tony several times. I suppose they do look alike. But even so...he would never attack America."

Her eyes widened and she turned to Canada, "No, Matthew, don't tell me-"

"I don't know, Maman, I'm sorry," He whispered. She shook her head and pulled him into her arms.

"No, no nono, Attie, it wasn't your fault. It was America's decision, right?"

He nodded weakly and wrapped his arms around her, "Oui, it was only one hit, but... America was thrown against the wall, but he was still conscious somehow and began shooting at it. It had no effect at all, though... We thought it was America's friend at first, but when it suddenly attacked America and America seemed to fight back for real... We realized that we were probably wrong."

England jumped in, "So that's why we heard shooting."

Liberty chuckled and quietly whispered, "Classic America. Shot first, questions later." Canada let out a teary laugh.

"True."

Russia shook his head, "We had no idea what to do. He was getting cornered, and when we tried to do something about it, he yelled at us to get away."

Canada pulled away from his mother a tiny bit to turn to the crowd, "I think he... wanted to handle it on his own. But it was strong even for the three of us, so we decided to get away from him. I couldn't fight it, though...I lowered my guard for one moment and was knocked out. When I came to, both that creature and America were...gone. I-I'm sorry, Russia, for all the trouble I gave you..."

The large man shook his head, "No, you weren't a burden at all! It's pretty hard to fright while you protect someone~But if you want to thank me, why don't you become one with Russia?"

"Ew, Russia, he is your cousin, quit it!" Liberty reprimanded. Russia chuckled, but continued.

"Anyway, we wanted to help him, but we didn't know where he'd gone. We decided we might as well start looking in the kitchen, and then the Thing appeared again and China joined us. In other words, three people are missing. I think we should help them as soon as possible. America has nothing to do with it, so we can't feel safe. Rather, we should expect the worst." The room was quiet and Canada gripped the woman's hand.

Veneziano was the one to break it, "Oh!"

Germany's head snapped over nervously, "Vhat's vrong?"

"There's-a something inside the-a burnt wooden box! Just a second!"

"Be careful-"

"Ow!" Liberty jumped out of the bed to grab her brother's hand and take the hot key out of it. It hurt a fraction of what it probably would and she took looked at his hand, whispering a few words. "S-Sorel-"

"All better," She whispered, looking over the healed scar. Her brother stiffened, but took the key back.

"It's a key to some room!"

China slammed his hands on the table, "We got a new breach!"

Japan looked to him sharply, "Finding a way out was our priority, but first we have to think of a way to rescue our friends. If we are thorough in our search, I'm sure we'll find them. Those three are also tenacious people. They've got to be somewhere..."

Russia smiled and looked over the group, "Friends, huh...? Sounds interesting. I was caught by surprise before, but next time I meet the Thing, I'll have a lot to thank it for."

"Get in line," Germany and Liberty growled. Russia chuckled darkly and Canada sighed.

"Let's hurry. I don't want anyone dropping out," England huffed.

Japan nodded, "Well, then, we'll split up into three groups, since we have so much to do. And no one can go alone. Each group should have at least two people."

"Yeah, there are too many rooms. There are rooms we can open with a key, rooms we can't open, and rooms that we haven't checked out yet," Venie chirped.

The new leader nodded, "Yes. Now, about our unsynchronized watches..." A loud bang made plenty of the nations jump and grab their varying weapons. One of the most surprising being Kuma crawling out of Canada's bag with a large bow and pack of arrows.

Veneziano tensed, "Eek! J...Japan..."

The man frowned, "...So, it found us, after all. This room is no longer safe."

"Was it ever off-limits? Shit! What are we going to do?!" England yelled, pulling out his spell book.

Japan growled, "My group will be in charge of dealing with the Thing. Germany, Italy, you will search for the room to open with the key."

China took a step forward and pulled out his cooking wok, "Then I'll fight with Japan!"

"Can I join you? I really have to thank it for all the trouble~" Russia asked calmly.

England walked towards Canada, "There's a room that I want to investigate with Canada, so that's where we're heading. Italy, if you make any progress, come to the room with the piano."

Venie nodded, "Okay! B-be-a careful Japan."

The man nodded, "Thank you."

Liberty looked at her brother with an uncertain gaze. He opened his eyes and looked over to Canada. She smiled and nodded, "I'm going with Canada. I'm not losing another child." England smiled and Japan nodded.

The thing burst in the room and Japan grinned savagely. "Well then, everyone... Good luck." Liberty laughed bitterly and dashed around the creature as fast as her Italian legs would take her.

* * *

 **Ending it here. Just as I promised! Questions? Problems with it? Review or PM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, just got back home and I took a really bad physiology test that was 100+ questions. Fun.**

 **AnonChan1: I'm pretty sure that just happened yesterday, FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY probably won't happen again. Before you get on my ass about the test, I did study yesterday! IT IS BUT ITS GLORIOUS. :D. Not really, but LL would probably have him run through exercises with her, Venie, and Spain. While I don't ship Spamano (same reason I can't ship USUK, one raised the other...) , I do appreciate some head-canon where Roma trusts Spain because you don't spend years with someone like that and don't trust them a little bit. I believe we have. Going back to the Spain x Romano thing, I'm kinda just running with the whole fandom on that, but I'm not going to have them as a thing in this. Only teasing about it. They are. I'm just going to go 'fuck it' and publish that request thing here soon after I do that and finish this side-story. BASICALLY. I think Unstoppable rage is better. It's just stress from everything building up. His awkward kuma-carrying backpack.**

 _Flashback_

 _Tho_ ughts in flashb _ack_

* * *

Liberty waited for her family to turn the corner before she did and the guilt she felt for not helping kill the beast was all but crushing her. England and Canada waved her over and she looked down, sighed, and raced over. England panted and opened the piano room, "Okay, we'll examine this room before the others get here."

Canada nodded and walked over to the main attraction of the room, "Alright. Um, first, this piano..."

"I already checked it out. Other than the the numbers, there's not much about it," Liberty said, walking over to it and ran her hands over the nail marks left by her brother, covering them easily. He nodded and England stood by him, looking them over.

"I'm not sure what they're supposed to mean. Was there something we needed numbers for?"

Liberty and Canada shook their heads, "Not yet." England hummed and walked over to the bookshelves. The younger man took his chin in hand, "Numbers...they must be a code for something. Something that uses numbers... Numbers... puzzles... Security, too. So, security breach...but this house isn't that high-tech, so... a safe, or something..." His mother chuckled.

"You're a real sherlock, huh? So who's wat-"

"Hey! The books in this room are nothing special, so wait here while I go to the room next door. There are a lot of books there, so I'll leaf through them," England said from the other side of the room. Canada gave his mom a flat look before turning back to his brother.

"Oh, okay. Just be careful." With one glance, the Brit left the room and Canada turned to his mother. "Who much time have you had?"

She huffed, smiling bitterly, "Barely a moment. Do you mind if I go sit?"

"That's what I was hoping for. You need sleep," He said, looking down at the numbers.

The woman went off to a corner to lean against. Plopping down next to a bookshelf, she leaned on it, "Canada... I'm tired."

With a knowing smile, he looked at her, "I know, Maman. Just a nap for now." Smiling, Liberty sucked in her aura and fell asleep.

A kick to her shin woke her up and she drew her gun, pointing it at- England. He didn't react and meerly pushed it away from his face, "Get up. Matthew got at-"

"What?"

Tears popped into her eyes and a sob was about to escaped from her throat when a tall man pulled her into a hug, "That wasn't nice, England. You know not to scare Maman like that right now."

"I know, I was about to tell her that your were fine! We wait to meet with the others," England huffed to Canada.

She smiled and buried his face in Canada's jacket, "Goddamnit, Canada, don't you ever scare me like that again."

A tiny grin crossed his face, "I hope I won't. Just make me the same promise."

"You know I can't do that," Liberty said as she pulled out of his hold. "There's too much going on." England frowned and ignored the chitchat. The other groups soon trickled in and she breathed a sigh of relief to see everyone that hadn't disappeared was still there. Japan began explaining the clocks and the safe when England's phone rang.

He dug it out and the countries looked around at each other, "S...sorry, it's my cellphone."

China put a hand to his jaw, "Again? Russia's also rang earlier."

"Same here! We-a heard a piano!" Veneziano sang as he rocked back and forth.

The brit pursed his lips, "A piano? Well, anyway, I'll answer it." A small note echoed in the large room and some of them swallowed nervously.

"It really was a piano. But it was a different note from the one that Russia heard. Italy, did you also hear a different note?"

Venie nodded, "Yeah, it was-a different."

"Only one note. That's the only thing in common. But there is no doubt that they're a big hint. We should all solve this one by one," England suggested.

Japan nodded, "Yes. If we do that, we'll soon be able to meet America and France. Though they'll probably get mad at us for taking so long."

Liberty looked at him and her brow twitched in shock as her fist curled.

"Eh? What?" Apparently she wasn't the only one who caught on.

England looked between her brother and Japan, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Japan cocked his head, "Er, what...Did I say something wrong?"

China looked at his old ally and enemy with a blank, but knowing look, "...Russia."

"Yes, I know. It's okay," He replied, giving his friend the reassurance that he knew what he was talking about. Liberty clenched her fists and went to open the door. Stepping outside, she also left it open, just in case. The nations watched her, but left her be for the most part. Germany stood on his side of the wall and curled his arm around the doorframe awkwardly, still facing the others. Liberty took his hand and squeezed it, tear pouring out of her eyes.

"Ex...cuse me?"

England nodded, "You said "something wrong"...was it on purpose? Not that I care to correct you but...poor Prussia."

Veneziano chimed in next, "Yeah, why did you-a say France and America, Japan? The-a ones we have to-a save are Prussia and France right? Why did you-a say America?"

"What?!" Canada raised his voice next. Liberty sorted through her memory and sighed. Everything was fine, she came here with her brother, Germany, Japan, and Prussia, right? She didn't know. Something was telling her it was false, but something else told her it was right. She trusted the second one more.

England stuttered, "C-come on, now, what's wrong with you? We're here to save America, aren't we? Neither France nor Prussia came to this place."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Only... America? No, wait a minute. We-well, America said at the meeting place that he wanted to come...And I said...I'd come with him...so I came here with America..." Japan said as he questioned himself.

Veneziano came to the rescue "Wait- Japan, what's-a wrong with you? The four of us came here with-a Prussia, remember? America didn't-a come, and France got separated from-a Russia and the others..."

China shook lightly and Russia put a hand on his shoulder in support, "You guys..."

"Wait! Wasn't America the only one who disappeared? Why do you keep bringing those two up?" England asked, a frown becoming more and more evident on his face.

Japan frowned, "What on Earth is going on...?"

Liberty came back into the room, "Someone's fucking with us. I don't know what is screwing with our memories, but whatever it is, it needs a through talking-to." She looked at everyone, but Venie. He think he knew why. Japan started going over to some of the nations and talking to them lowly, but Liberty ignored him as she walked over to her brother and threaded her fingers through his. "You have a lot of explaining to do. I'm not mad and you don't have to do it here, but trust me, please."

He bowed his head and looked at her with tear-filled amber eyes, "Grazie, Fortuna. You-a always know."

"Of course I know. I'm your sister," She said with a smile. The two auburns grinned at each other as Japan came by. "We came by with the former axis and Prussia. I know that." Taking the pen out of her pocket, she wrote the initials of the people she had come with down to the hell hole with.

He nodded and looked at Veneziano, "A-Are we-a wrong? You-a came with us, right?" The man nodded and walked to a cabinet where a clock was ticking.

Taking it down, he brought it to the center of the room and raised his sword, "Following the pattern so far, it should be here...Ah, I knew it would be here. This is still worrying me. I think I should break it as soon as possible." He slammed his blade down and the glass shattered, throwing Liberty into the biggest head ache she had ever experienced.

 _She was walking up to the mansion with Prussia and Japan, nervously tapping her foot and she reminded them that Venie was waiting inside. '_ What? No, that can't be right..' _A force pushed her on and another memory crossed through her mind, this time with Prussia, Japan, China, France, Canada and Russia outside the mansion. '_ This isn't right either-' _Another force pushed her and she whirled in her memory to find it but only saw a familiar face smiling down at her sadly. '_ No... No... no... _' The correct memory came before her and she broke down again. '_ I accept, this is it, get me out of here _!'_

Liberty gasped as she was suddenly back in the room and grasping Veneziano's hand like a lifeline, "No, no... no..." He pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth. "Why? Why? Why him?" The others started an argument, but he stayed out of it until his sister was ready. If took a good minutes, or three, but she quickly composed herself when she heard Veneziano's stomach growl. "Go tell them, I'll be fine."

"Okie dokie!" The man ran over to the group, "I'm getting a little-a hungry!"

Germany frowned at him, "What are you looking like that for? Toughen up. Be strong." Liberty frowned and pat her brother's back.

"You're stronger than he thinks. Germany forgets who you are." He nodded sadly and she leaned into him. He leaned back and slipped into thought. The phone rang again and Germany took his phone out of his pocket. Japan nodded and the man answered it. Another note echoed and Japan hummed.

"It was a piano after all."

Russia nodded, "Da, now, let's put the notes we heard together."

Japan came up to Veneziano, who was still lost in thought. After a moment, he cocked his head, "Italy?" The man jumped and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry Japan. The note I got was La." Japan nodded and continued on. La, Re, Sol, Si were notes left. Liberty snickered. Except for Si, some of them could spell SolReLa. "Stop-a it."

"I can't." They watched as the others put the puzzle together and found the right combination and marched out of the room.

"They-a solved it," He whispered, placing his hand on the piano.

His nails drug into and Liberty put a hand on his shoulder, "Odd. I-a thought I'd done everything -aright, but it was-a no use, after all... I-a guess I really shouldn't have given-a them a hint. But..." He paused and looked at his sister, "No, never mind. I'm-a sure this is the right-a thing to do. I'm not-a making a mistake, right?" Liberty grasped his free hand and squeezed it. "Yep. I'm-a not making a mistake. I'm-a not making a mistake at all! But I wonder if Japan will-a get mad at me... Ahaha. Germany definitely-a will... He won't-a want to be my friend anymore! We're-a almost there..."

"Venie?" Her brother looked over at her and she smiled.

"You're not making a mistake, whatever it is. Germany and Japan won't hate you," She whispered.

"What about what happened after the-a-"

"It doesn't matter. The formed a bond with you that can't be thrown away by that. He knows you and Roma look out for yourselves. He learned the first time around, right? And I'll talk to them. So long as you're doing what you think is right, I will stand by your side."

Veneziano took her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "But what if I don't-a know if it's the-a right thing to-a do?"

Taking his hands in her own, she grinned, "Then we'll find out together."

* * *

 **That's the only chapter for tonight, I'm tired and have a headache. I will continue to bring up 'him'. Nonny, don't kill me for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have been playing so many songs on loop that it's probably not even safe anymore. I'm probably going to release one chapter on school nights and then more on weekends if I'm not doing anything.**

 **AnonChan1: I am, but I'm scared because I don't know what my grade is yet. OK? It turns out it was a two-part test and I only studied for one part... Pretty much. I will, but there will be teasing. He's England's brother/son. What do you expect? True and England knows he has a better chance of getting away quickly. That's what's kinda implied in the story. Oh yeah, and she has a ...bonus... with her, so that's helping push her in the right direction. True. Don't say anything, but yes it is. He can't leave her alone when she needs help the most. He's the moral side, so he's adorable!**

 **Warning right now, there is death and gore. I killed me to write it. It will be underlined. Flashbacks are italicized.**

* * *

The Italians ran right through the study room before Japan locked it and they huffed, leaning on the wall. Liberty chuckled as adrenaline pumped through her. "Beat you."

"I-a let you win," Venie huffed. Germany shook his head and began to look around the room. The others took his lead and began to do the same. It was Canada who actually found it, but England had to speak up for him.

"Found a switch! Should we-"

Russia hummed, "Of course. We have no reason not to." The blonde nodded and flipped it. A click echoed in the room and the bookshelf rumbled to the right. A door was revealed and their party looked at each other before entering slowly. Japan locked the door behind them as a precaution and China walked forward into the cell.

"It's only a key..." Japan hummed and took it from his older brother, adding it to his collection. Unlocking the main door, the immortals quickly slipped out. A scream from Germany echoed around the room and they watched in horror as the thing came from around the bookshelf. They pushed and shoved each other out the door and followed Japan as he lead the way out. He headed out and around the house.

"Don't go-a up the stairs!" Veneziano cried from next to his friend and Japan nodded, running to the kitchen. If it hadn't been for the giant monster that wanted to kill them all chasing them, Liberty would have snickered seeing so much f her family running straight into the wall, but managing to bounce back. The thing did the same, but couldn't recover in time. By the time it did, the group was already gone.

Japan panted as he leaned his back on a wall and slid down. Many of the other countries did the same, but China came to stand over by his brother, "Are you okay? Sorry you had to go through that."

The younger man chuckled, " I'm the one who should apologize for asking you to deal with this. I actually managed to escape easily." Liberty chuckled and shook her head.

"Ok, you two, you know we don't need to start anything. Let's get the show on the road, what's next?"

Canada raised his hand, "W-We found the next clock!"

Russia nodded and placed his hands in his pockets, "The key we found leads to the basement right? Before we go, though, we have to settle this memory confusion." Germany nodded in agreement and stood.

"Each one of you has three minutes. If you have something to say, raise your hand."

England raised his slowly, "Er, can I go first, then? I don't think it's just me, but...didn't you notice anything when you broke the clocks?"

China looked at him with a vacant expression, "...You noticed it, too? Then it wasn't just my imagination."

"You mean we all get false memories whenever we break a clock?"

Liberty looked over to Russia, "Yeah. I wouldn't surprise me if that thing was trying to get us to forget each other."

Germany looked at her and paled, "R-Really?" Her brother was silent, but China took back over.

"When we broke the clock in the piano room, I got memories of coming here with Japan and others. But..."

Russia nodded, "When we broke the clock in the piano room, I got memories of coming here with Japan and others. But..."

Liberty nodded and let the others paint a picture. She had been a little too busy doodling a 'picture' for Carina. She had wanted a picture of Allen in a dress, but they both knew Liberty couldn't draw for shit or that Allen would get in a dress, especially not after her 16th birthday...

England snapped her out of it, "When we broke the clock in the piano room, I got memories of coming here with Japan and others. But..."

"Right. There is no doubt that this was where we started. So, America had heard rumours about this mansion and said he wanted to come to see what it was like," Japan said and Canada chimed in.

"The meeting had ended and we had nothing better to do, so I came with America, China, Russia, France, and England..."

China hummed and looked at Japan with a teasing smile, "We also invited Japan, but he didn't come. That's why I sent him a message right before I came into the mansion."

Germany nodded seriously, "When he saw that message, Italy began to say that he wanted to come, too, and the three of us headed here, along with my brother."

Liberty squeezed Veneziano's hand in support, "...Yeah."

"But I also have different memories. I remember coming with America and Japan, and it was China who got separated from us, not France," England stated, frowning, looking over to the said Asian.

"Maybe we're getting confused because there are several mixed memories? We don't know which one is right...and it makes us draw the wrong conclusions," Venie said, looking at his friends, avoiding his sister's terrified look.

Russia didn't catch her look and smiled, "Ah, that's also an idea...When false memories get mixed in to hide the truth, we get confused and don't know what is what. And once you suspect something, everything else becomes suspicious."

Veneziano continued to avoid his sister's look, "Well, then, that means that from now on, whenever we break a clock, we'll get a lot of false memories, but we shouldn't believe any of them!"

"If we invite confusion...Right, I think we must discard those fake memories without believing them," Japan provided.

China groaned and threw his head back, whining, "What a bother. Also, we have to be ready to get strange memories while we break the clocks."

Germany looked at the people around him, "Right. If you can discard them without worrying about them, you should definitely do so. Anyway, I'm going to break this clock. If you get any strange memories, just forget about them right away. Don't forget whom you came with or how you came to be here now."

"Y-yeah, if we don't break it, time won't go back to normal. We have to break it as soon as possible," England sputtered.

Germany's gaze fell and he nodded, "All right, then..." With a single swing from Japan's blade, it shattered and Liberty was thrown into an old memory.

 _She was standing back to back with Prussia, but the same force from last time pushed her on. She turned around and sent - a teary smile. - returned it and continued to push her through the old memories._

 _"These aren't right," He whispered. Liberty's heart broke._

 _"Why?"_

 _He smiled, "Because I owe the new kid." Liberty shook her head as her heart slowly broke, watching her and Prussia meet up with Japan, but then the thing appeared. "It's always like this."_

 _" I-I-" It dashed towards Japan first, and as he took a running swipe at it, he ran past the creature. It smacked Prussia away into a wall and as he groaned, both Libertys breathed a sigh of relief. The thing took the moment the one in the memory was distracted to grab her around her middle. The current Liberty watched in horror as it smashed her head into the ground. An explosion of red enveloped the room and Prussia stared in heartbreak as the thing dropped her headless corpse. He roared and charged the thing and got slammed into a wall again, this time hitting it awkwardly and his neck cracked. Liberty screamed._

 _Japan watched all of this numbly and the beast stood in front of him passively. The black-haired man pulled his sword up to hit it, but the alien jerked his hand to hit the hilt. The blade emerged from the back of Japan's head and he fell, his already dull eyes now still with death. "Get me out of here, please."_

 _He nodded and pushed her again. Veneziano stood with his back to the monster, his eyes looking down in defeated... acceptance? It didn't seem right, but he looked to Germany, "Promise me, Germany." It raised its hand and the man forced her past the memory._

She blinked and her brother rubbed her back encouragingly, "It's okay, Sorella. It's-a over."

"Venie... Japan," She shivered, looking over. The asian looked over and looked just as as torn as she did. "I-It won't h-happen again." He swallowed and nodded.

"Japan, are you-a ok?"

The man nodded and swallows again, "I will be."

Canada approached him slowly, "Japan! Do you remember what we said about the clocks?!"

"Oh...I-I'm sorry. I'm fine. I remember," He sputtered, looking at the broken object with a look of hatred that no one hadn't seen for a while.

China put a hand on his shoulder, "You get a lot more memories than the rest of us, and they are more intense, too."

England came up on his other side, "Are you all right? Do you need to rest a little?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I was just confused. You all... seem to be fine."

"Nothing happened to me. To tell the truth, I haven't got any confusing memories or anything like that even once so far. I haven't been confused at all...Maybe I've just been exempted?" Germany asked, looking around.

Canada whined, "Ahaha, I'm so jealous! In my case, it was so-so, I remembered running from the Thing with Italy, and coming here with America..."

"Me, too. But I calmed down, I realized that was nonsense! And then I forgot about it right away!" China said happily.

"Aw, you got lucky. I had to watch Japan and Prussia and... It... I couldn't handle it." Japan nodded as he looked a little green as he remembered what Liberty described.

England frowned, "When we go through it again, it's a feeling similar to waking up from a dream. When we wake up, we have trouble separating dream from reality, but as soon as we calm down, our good judgement comes back. The first thing to do is calm down."

Japan looked around carefully, "Um... Didn't you... see any rooms other than the ones we've been in so far?"

Russia shook his head, "Nope, I've got many memories, but they've all been of rooms we've been in so far."

"Did-a something happen to make you-a worry?" Veneziano asked as he cocked his head nervously.

Japan paused, but lied, deep in thought, "...No."

England looked at his watch, "Okay, are your watches all right? Then let's go to the basement."

"Japan?" The asian looked up to his old ally as everyone began to trickle out of the room.

"Italy?"

"Yeah? What's-a wrong?" Venie asked, rocking on the soles of his feet.

Japan cocked his head, "Are you...Are you hurt somewhere?"

He looked taken aback, "...No, I'm not-a hurt at all."

The shorter man nodded slowly, "I see. I'm sorry for asking such a strange question."

As the siblings left, Liberty smiled bitterly, "You liar."

"I-a know, Sorellona, I know."

* * *

She leaned on the wall as the group looked through the Japanese styled rooms, meditating. The aura within the house didn't allow her 'sight' to go far, so she could only see within three feet of her.

A small outburst caused her to jump, "NO!" She looked over to her brother who was all but crying with his hands clenched.

Japan took a step back, "Italy?"

"Just forget-a it! Forget it right-a now! Don't-a even think about those-a strange things!" Venie screamed and left the room. Liberty jumped to her feet and ran after him. They ended up going to a new room with blue couches and waited for the others. "Why can't they-a get it, Fortuna?! I'm trying to keep-a them alive!"

"You haven't told them what you're doing! Hell, I've barely pieced this shit together, Venie!"

He growled as tears poured down his face, "I can't-a keep doing this..." He sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Veneziano," She whispered, pulling him into her arms.

"Can you-a please not call me that?" The man asked, shaking wildly.

Liberty frowned but nodded, "Just don't you dare think it's because you're not a part of Italy. Romano and Seborga can't take over for you." His shaking grew worse, and the others entered. She glared at them, but stayed quiet. Japan nodded and went around to investigate the room. The others followed and a ripping sound took over the room. The Italian siblings looked up to see a new door come out of the wallpaper and she sighed. All the nations began to head through, but her brother held her back towards the end. "Feli?"

"Trust me. I don't want-a you to freak out," He smiled. It looked happy for once and she nodded, smiling back at him. Her heart was beginning to weight down more because she could focus on mourning more. They worked their way through the maze and a shout from the front made Liberty want to run to the front to help, but another yell made her pause.

"Italy! Take Liberty back! Don't let her come up here!" Veneziano grinned and nodded. Picking her up bridal style, he began to skip away back to the room with the couches.

"Feliciano Vargas, I swear, if you don't put me down right now, I will..."

He grinned at her, "You can't-a think of anything!" She frowned and shrunk in his hold. He put her down on one of the couches and facing away from the door they just came from. "Sorellona, can you-a promise me something? Whatever comes through that-a door, do not turn around."

Liberty cocked her head, "I'm trusting you, so of course." Veneziano smiled and they waited.

A door opened and careful footsteps entered. Liberty closed her eyes to resist the temptation to turn around when she felt hands cover her face. Very familiar hands. "F-Feli... T-Tell me t-that's a ghost."

A hissing laugh made tears come to her eyes and laugh through it all, "Not quite, Shield."

"T-Teuton, you're going to h-have to come around my front. I-I made a promise I wouldn't t-turn around," Liberty laughed. She could hear a facepalm and considering Prussia hadn't lifted his hands yet... "Feli, d-don't hurt yourself."

Prussia laughed again and picked his girlfriend up around the stomach and twisted her in his arms and she opened her eyes to meet his crying red ones. "You asshole, I thought you were dead."

He grinned through the tears, "Amalia, it takes more than a veird alien to kill the awesome me."

"Shut up and kiss me," Liberty cried. The man complied and the kiss could easily fall into the category of 'managed not to be killed by a huge grey freaky monster and we've both been trying to stay alive this whole time' kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Liberty was placed back on the ground and France appeared behind him, "Do I not get a kiss too?"

"Ew, France, not cool. Mom's already dating Prussia!" America said as he lightly smacked the blonde upside the head.

Tears began to leak more and she dashed at them pulling them into a hug, "Shut up you two. I'm trying not to pass out right now. I thought you all were dead."

"Aw, Mom, the hero doesn't die that easily!" America whined.

"Oui, if the french revolution could not kill me, than this shall not!" Prussia laughed and curled his arms around his girlfriend's middle and pulled her away lightly.

"Mein." Laughs came from the varying countries as they watched the happy scene. It brought a little bit of normalcy they needed.

She sighed sleepily and leaned into Teuton's hold, "How are you guys holding up?"

England nodded, "We have to hear about how you three got into that cell in the first place."

"The cell was a good place to take refuge in, but then we couldn't get out and we've been waiting for you guys to get there!" Americ aexplained, scratching the back of his head.

China huffed and held up a hand, "That is the only time we're doing you this favor!"

Germany hummed at the older man, "Oh, vell...Anyway, Prussia, vhat vere jou doing here, again?" The albino laughed and placed his head on Liberty's.

"Jou guys vouldn't vake up! I had a really hard time after that! It's a miracle I'm still alive!" She placed a hand on his arm and raised an eyebrow. His face fell, "Are jou serious?!"

Japan cleared his throat, "Prussia, you were gone when we woke up. Was it because you encountered that thing?'

Prussia looked back up, "Oh, zat. Vhen I was having fun keeping watch, someone suddenly began to pound on the door. Vhen I opened it, I found it was HIM." The Frenchman pushed down the raised finger with his hand and a growl.

"His face was a masterpiece. But he came out swinging his sword at me and I got a little injured."

He whined, "Aw, come on, I said I vas sorry! It vas just a flesh wound, anyway!"

France hummed, "Anyway, while you four snored away, we were exchanging some information, when suddenly-"

"-that monster came out of fucking nowhere! I wasn't ready to fight and my sword wasn't sharp enough and we got injured. We were in big trouble! Waking you guys up would only make things worse, though, so we fought in the hallway. We were at a disadvantage, so we ran away to the first floor," Prussia animated, waving his arms around Liberty. She was not amused.

The blonde took back over, "And then, before we knew it, that monster was there ahead of us, attacking America. We were going to sneak away behind it's back, but then America waved his hands and said "Hey~! Over here~!" with a huge grin...So we got dragged into it."

America whined, "I couldn't fight it alone! What's the problem?! I just thought we'd have three times more chances to beat it-"

"So, since we weren't ready to fight, we couldn't fight, and we ran away to this place. We took refuge in that cell, but then we couldn't open it from the inside, so we had no choice but to wait for you guys to find us," Prussia continued and placed a kiss on the top of Liberty's head.

Canada looked to the others, "...we need to explain to them what is going on. Why don't we split up into two groups?"

Japan nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Their injuries aren't that severe, either. I'll keep looking around the basement."

"England and I will stay to lecture America," The Northern offered.

Germany nodded "I have some things to tell them, too."

America pumped his fist, "Then I'm coming with Japan!"

"Weren't you listening? We're going to explain to you what's going on, so you have to stay!" China yelled.

The large man-child pouted, "Aww, do I have to? Japan can explain to me, can't you Japan?"

"Very well. I would be glad to do it. Well, we'll go and look around. We'll see you later," The short man said.

Veneziano grinned and raised his hand, "I'm-a coming with you, too!"

Japan shook his head, "No, we'll be fine. We'll just look around and we'll be right back. Canada, England, I'll lecture him on your behalf."

Canada smiled, "Give him a good earful."

"No, wait. I'm coming with you. There's something that has been bothering me," England remarked, following after.

"Er, but..." Japan said, looking between some of the stronger countries.

"It's just something I want to check out. Please," The brit asked, giving Japan a look that held a deeper meaning.

He relented, bowing his head, "I see. You may come along, then. We'll be back in about 15 minutes. See you later."

Liberty sighed as further good-byes were said. Looking up, she placed a kiss on Prussia's chin. Surprised he looked down, "Jah?"

"Come sit. I have to talk to you," The auburnette begged. He nodded and sat on one of the couches cross-legged, sideways. She sat the same, but faced him. "I saw you die."

His eyes widened and he took her hand, "No, jou saw someone else die." Placing her hand over his chest, Liberty felt his strong heartbeat under her palm.

"That... thing came in and... I saw you and Japan and me... We were in one of the guest rooms when it bursts in. Japan managed a hit, but... I moved to fast. You were thrown against a wall, but you were still alive. It crushed my head like a grape, but you looked so... You charged it, but this time, when it hit you... You went flying and the sou-" Prussia grabbed her shoulders as her breathing quickened and brought her in close.

"It didn't happen. I'm still here, shield. Zis is going to have a happy ending. Just like it always does."

She smiled with a sob, "Happy endings don't always happen, Gilbert."

* * *

 **I have to go to bed. I also had to dig a piece of glass out of my foot earlier. It was a tiny sliver.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I might not have a chapter tomorrow (homework...), but there will be more this weekend if I have nothing going on! I mention this in the reviews, but I have a headcanon that Russia is like a cousin to the North American bros because he had territory in each in their early days. Also, many of the other countries (Mainly the German ones (Prussia and HRE), the UK bros (And Ireland), and (my favorite) the Italy bros) are like uncles because their people came over to seek new opportunities. I know it was like this in America, but I don't know about Canada, but that's where Liberty comes in, so everyone's kinda screw it, uncles.**

 **AnonChan1: I met her earlier this week, but she's been relatively friendly, so that's good. True. I guess, but I also have a headcanon that Canada and America are Russia's younger cousins because Russia had churches and trading centers set up over there when the two were still growing up. I ALMOST STARTED CRYING. I'm now looking up Yakety... oh my god, what is this... You're horrible. I don't think the house's magic is actually that strong and can only go back so far. I have a plan for that, don't worry~! She took from Venie that they've were past memories. At this point, she understands they've been there before and her brother remembers it, but she doesn't know how many times they've been through. I don't know, but Japan and Liberty have a particular remembrance of them, but she isn't as strong as he is. The future memory for him was longer than it was for her. Coming right up! I'm grinning so hard. Which part? I wanna knoooooow! I'm fine, the damn thing was tini-tiny.**

 **FYI, I'm done with accents. I will no longer be doing Italian or German accents (Please note that I am writing this when I'm halfway done with the chapter).**

* * *

Liberty didn't know how long she sat in Prussia's arms, but sometime after she stopped crying, he slumped to the side. Taking him carefully, she buried one hand in his hair and placed the other on her sword. He needed the sleep anyway. People scuttled in and out of the room, but a small surge of energy made her look in the direction of it. England came in a few moments later with a large smile on his face, "Eliz-"

She frowned and shook her head as the man resting on her leg shifted, "He's trying to sleep. I felt it. How much do you have back?"

"Not much. Maybe half as much as you did when you first found out about it," He replied quietly. Liberty nodded and stroked Prussia's head. He smiled and curled up to her in his small nap.

"So about thirty percent. And you always gave me shit about not being powerful," She said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Just a heads up, we're going to break a clock in a minute or two, and I know how you react to them," The blonde said.

The auburnette stiffened and nodded, "Thanks. Good luck." He huffed and turned around. Prussia shifted again and took her hand.

"I'm here, Amalia," He said with a smile.

Liberty raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were asleep."

"It takes longer zan zat to fall asleep. Give me a moment..." A faint pink aura surrounded hers and she relaxed as it blanketed her comfortingly.

"Thanks..." She mumbled. The albino nodded lightly as he concentrated on keeping it up. A shattering sound came from the other room and Gilbert felt another aura float by the two. A man looked down at them and smiled and winked in Prussia's third eye. The two chuckled and suddenly, a different ura popped up, and Prussia almost dropped the shield in surprise. Tears popped up as the azure blue floated through the mansion and hovered by an amber hue that matched Liberty's eyes. He looked to the first aura and smiled.

"Thank you." The aura bobbed its head and as the broken clock's effect halted and his sight fell away to its normal three feet. He pulled back on his aura and his girlfriend sagged in relief.

"You didn't see anything?"

He grinned and shook his head, "Not much."

"Teuton!" Liberty gagged and left out an exaggerated huff, "Thank you."

England came back and knocked on the door, "Let's get to the cell room, we're having a group meeting. We think we found an exit!" The couple shared a look and England barely got out of the doorway fast enough as they bolted down the hall and Liberty pushed Prussia into the cell room before he slammed into the wall at the end of the hall.

The blonde came into the room a second later, his eyes glinting happily, "We can finally escape! We finally found an exit!"

Venie grinned and looked rather relieved, "Shouldn't we hurry?"

"We already have an exit secured! I want to explore a little! All I've seen was the basement; I want to go upstairs, too!" America whined.

His continental brother sighed, "Germany, you go ahead with the others. When America is like this, nothing can stop him."

"Vell, ve have to make sure that the rope isn't rotten. Ve'll go ahead and see if zere isn't any problem," The blonde said as he complied.

China hummed, "I'm splitting up for a while! I found some Chinese medicine that I wanted; I'll go get it!"

Prussia looked down at his girlfriend before looking at Japan, "Japan! Stay back; I want to have a word with you. The others can wait in the other room." The asian paused and nodded.

"Very well." As the others trickled out, Prussia looked at his girlfriend and then the door. She raised an eyebrow and he nodded. Taking the command, she went to go stand outside the door. She waited for them to come out and Prussia came out first and he slipped his hand into her's. Japan came out next and he looked at her before walking away.

"What's going on?" Liberty asked, cocking her head.

Prussia smiled at the man's back, "He's trying to do everyzing on his own."

She laughed, "That brings back some memories, doesn't it?"

"Oh jah. I still remember ze first night I had a nightmare und jou helped me through it," He said with a smile.

Liberty grinned and leaned against him, "You were starting to catch up on me. In some ways, I glad you're shorter than your brother."

His smile fell a little bit, "And why is that?"

"Because if you were any taller, you'd get neck problems with me," She grinned. Prussia chuckled and picked her up.

"Come on, oh mighty short one. The others are waiting," He grinned.

"Put me down! You need to save your energy!" The man all but dropped her and Liberty chuckled. "You ass."

"You love me," Prussia grinned, ruffling her hair.

She took his hand away, but didn't let it go, "You're right. Let's go?" The couple followed to the door that Japan had walked into and met up with the old axis powers.

"Aah, we can finally escape! At long last..." The albino said, looking at the light at the end of the tunnel.

Japan paused and looked down, "...Yeah."

Germany huffed, "You're too slow. I'll just go ahead."

"Oh! Germa-" Japan said, trying to to stop him, but he was already gone. He screamed and Veneziano ran after him. Prussia clenched his free hand in worry.

"What happened? Did you fall over?"

Japan looked at him, "Let's go." Liberty felt a red haze overcome her she had only felt on a few occasions- the last being with the pictonians three years ago.

The smell of burning rope caught her attention and she stopped by her brother. "...There it is," Japan growled. Germany began to back up, his face never turning away from the monster.

"J-Japan, run, quickly!" He was silent.

Venie shivered, "Let's go, quickly! I'm worried about the others!"

Prussia grinned and muttered something to himself, but no one heard him. Germany shook his head, "Come on! Just run-"

"All together! That's it! If we run, we can still make it!" Veneziano yelled, sending up the retreat.

"J-Jah," Germany quietly replied. Japan seemed silent in thought and Prussia hit up on the shoulder lightly.

"Japan!" They all ran and Liberty and Germany took up the back. The thing was right behind them and Liberty gasped when Germany fell.

Japan came to an immediate halt, "Prussia! Wait! Germany tripped over a rock!"

"Shit! Not in this place-Go! I can't get this vine off!" Germany cried as he thrashed to get the vine off.

"Germany!" Veneziano cried. Liberty drew her blade to defend Germany until Prussia got there.

"Japan! Have you got your answer yet?!" The albino yelled as he drew his own blade. Swiping it at the beast, he pushed it back and Liberty took a half-step so she was closer. "Liberty, remember!"

She growled and backed off, going to help his brother, "Fine!" She really regretted making that promise.

"Prussia, why?" He yelled at his brother. He still felt guilty about what his government did to the Teutonic knights in the early 2000s, but Prussia's loyalty to him was still astounding.

"Hey, West! Is this really the time to wipe the floor?!" Prussia yelled, grinning. The thing growled and inched closer.

Veneziano approached them and Liberty began trying to remove the vine. She felt around Germany's leg and her eyes widened in the darkness as she felt it. A broken wrist had a firm grasp around her friend's ankle, but she knew it wasn't a human wrist- the aura was leaking with the evil aura of the house. With a quick swipe of magic, she separated the wrist from the man's ankle and tried to make it look like it was a vine. The grey fingers looked close enough to green anyway. "I'm-s sorry. Are you ok, Germany?"

"Italy..." The blonde whispered, taking his friend's hand. Japan finally decided to join the party and drew his sword.

"This is my answer! The enemy is stronger but so are we. If we all join forces, we can defeat it!"

Prussia laughed, "Well done!"

Germany looked at them in scared confusion, "You idiots! Why did you come back?!" Prussia looked over his shoulder fully, now that he had someone to back him up.

"You want to know why I came back? Because...I can't think of a reason why I wouldn't help my little brother!" Liberty grinned. It was always that. The unwavering sense of loyalty to his family was one of the reasons she loved him. The thing finally had enough and charged. Germany stood quickly and drew his whip. Veneziano hung back and Liberty stayed back a little as well, unless she saw an opening otherwise or to block a hit for one of her family.

She and Prussia got to do _their_ move a few times. A hit would come down and Prussia would duck behind Liberty. As she threw the attack back, he would leap out and attack for her as she stepped out of the way. This would continue unless he growled and she stepped out again. After a while, it took a wide step back and it didn't go unnoticed.

Prussia huffed, "Let's just get out of here! We can't physically defeat it!"

"Italy? You look pale. Are you all right?" Germany asked as they ran back.

The man panted, "Eheheh. I'm fine. C'mon, let's go back." They ran back into the main hallway and bumped into Russia.

He smiled pleasantly at them, "Oh, you're back. What's the matter?"

Japan huffed,"We can't use that exit! It's been burnt out! We have to run now!" Russia nodded and frowned.

"I see. Good thing you found me. Let's hurry. The others should be back soon now." He joined them and they ran up the hall to meet France.

He didn't have to ask what was wrong when he saw Russia running with the group, "Oh, so we can't use it anymore? Too bad. Let's just get away now." The blonde joined them as they dashed into the room with the large table. China looked up.

"What's wrong?"

This brother shook his head, "It won't open. Let's find some other door!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?! Let's hurry!" He added another person and they ran into the last hallway and Canada sighed when he saw the group.

"I-I see. That's too bad. Anyway, let's hurry. America and England are in that room over there," He explained and joined them.

France slammed the door behind them and England looked at them in confusion. "The ladder is gone..." Liberty panted.

"You can't be serious! Just when we thought we were finally going to get out..." England breathed, looking down in shock. America swallowed in guilt.

China continued to huff, "Lock the door!" Japan nodded and went to lock the door to the small room.

America chuckled airily, "Wow. So, now we're all assembled in this tiny room." Germany slammed his fist into a wall.

"Damn it! Even though we're all together here, our situation hasn't got any better! Now we're locked up in here and that fucking monster is after our asses!"

Prussia put a hand on his shoulder with a smile, "West, don't be so pessimistic. What matters is that we're alive. Besides with so many nations gone, maybe someone will come to rescue us."

China nodded, "Besides, we still need to connect the time we spend here with the time in the outside world. We have to keep breaking the clocks."

"Yeah, that's the best short-cut. Except we'll need our strength somehow...You'll probably agree with me, but...we're quite tired. Not from fighting the enemy, but running away all the time," Russia agreed.

Germany let out a frustrated groan, "Maybe escaping really is impossible...And now...we're probably going to get eaten one by one. That's what I would do, if I were the Thing!"

Liberty clenched her fists, "Then we can't let it. We've come too far to be picked off like sheep." The man's brother grunted in agreement.

"That's enough, West! We only lost one way out! There are still many other ways!" Japan was looking around, terrified and Liberty did the same. The room looked familiar, but from where...

Germany bowed his head, "...Prussia. I'm sorry. And thank you...for what you did earlier. This time, I intend to make it up to you for saving me. I'm sorry I was a burden."

"Germany. But, Germany, it's okay-" Venie tried to reassure him, putting a hand on his shoulder, but the man pushed him off.

"No. If I can't protect my allies when I have the chance, then my training was pointless. At the very least, I shouldn't be such a burden to you. I'm sorry to you, too. You've been fighting well, without running away. I really appreciate it."

The Italian blinked, "What?...Oh, um. Thanks..." The woman was really glad that Germany recognized her brother's own remorse and attempted to help.

France smiled, "But you know, I think we can definitely get out now. You see, this is the first time that-"

"Please...Please, if you get out, just keep running. No matter what, don't look back, don't forget about me, don't blame me, don't cry, and time-" Veneziano smiled.

Canada pointed to his friend's form, "Er...you're shaking..."

Japan's eyes widened in remembrance and rushed forward, "Italy!" The Monster came into the room through the other unlocked door and stood behind her brother.

The isolationist trio stiffened in shock, but Japan cried out, "Italy!" England looked to his sister and raised his hand.

Liberty's eyes widened at the familiar scene ad she raised her hand in tandem with her half-brother, "Feli!"

"...It was scary, but...but...It was fun," Veneziano said, looking at all of them with a sad smile on his face.

Germany's eyes widened in terror as he took a step forward, "Italy!" America moved from his spot and placed himself between the monster and his friend.

"Tch. That kinda hurt," He said, wiping away the dust from his arm.

His brother's purple eyes widened: "America!

Russia threw his arm out in front of his old ward, "Wait! You'd better not move!" France growled that he couldn't help, but unsheathed his fleuret fencing sword just in case.

"Sorry, but Italy is my atmosphere-searching partner. You'll have to settle with eating an iron pipe!" America joked, holding the temporary weapon.

Canada clenched his fists, "America! In front of you! Dodge..."

"England, Mom!"

Liberty and England grinned, " Yeah! That really bought some time!" The plan was carried out and England and Liberty cried out their spell.

Four magic circles form around the Monster/Oni.

In sync, the two sorcerers chanted their last word, "-Impedimenta!" Magic swirled around the room and green and white blobs were floating around everywhere.

"It can't be..." Veneziano whispered, looking around.

America growled, "Let's go!"

Germany grabbed his friend's arm, "Italy! Are you all right?!"

Prussia looked at Liberty sweating and frowned, "Get your weapons! Let's all attack together!"

"I'm ready to go any time," China replied, grabbing his wok. The half-siblings shook in effort of keeping the spell still and North America backed away to grab them when they passed out.

America shook his brother's shoulder, "England! You did a great job! You can stop now! Mom!"

He smiled and his arms relaxed,"Sorry...You take it...from here..." Liberty chuckled before her world went black.

* * *

She awoke in an unfamiliar room and her head pounded away merrily to its own beat. She grunted and refused to open her eyes, "Who the fuck let me have more that eight beers?"

Someone laughed next to her ear and she swung her arm out to smack them, "Shield~ Time for breakfast."

She blinked looked around wearily, "Foo?" Prussia chuckled.

"Foo. Get up." She whined and held her arms up. The man laughed and picked her up. America chuckled and England rolled his eyes when he saw them walk into the main room.

"For heaven's sakes, Liberty, you're a grown woman," He teased.

France slung an arms around the other blonde's shoulders, "You're just mad you didn't have someone to carry you to breakfast." Liberty laughed, but held her head and America took over.

"He's got you there, Artie." The brit growled. Germany came in from the bathrooms and wiped the rest of his hair dry as best as he could. The couple grabbed a few pieces of sausage and canadian bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns as everyone slowly began to trickle in. China had the worst case of bed head, but no one questioned it. They had had a rough day yesterday.

As everyone began eating, Germany cleared his throat, "Well. Everyone has rested, so can we begin our conference now?"

Everyone looked around at each other and put down their utensils. Time to confront as much as they could. She shared a look with Veneziano. He was absolutely terrified.

* * *

 **I probably won't be able to make a very long chapter tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Short chapter today! (Or not!)**

 **Anonchan1: True and true. Also true, and I would hope so. I don't even want to know. Right and I don't know... I get it now and it is adorable! Lucky! Not so lucky, was it poisonous? Remember a few times how I'll say in the actual story that LL blanketed a country in her aura (The most recent I can remember is Greece when he came to help Charlemagne's daughter) and it's not that different here. If a nation is surrounded by an aura and one close to them spreads their's out and wraps it around person A's, then it's like a double sided shield. The person under it can't sense outward and anyone else can't sense the person under it. Does that make sense? He would be. Height is actually a sensitive topic for Prussia- if he had had better nutrition growing up, he would be a centimeter or two taller. Our favorite albino didn't get enough to eat growing up! Between them, their promises hold, they have to. It was another agreement they have and they manage together with them. It'll come up. Prussia heard a voice snickering (in my opinion) "CONGRATULATIONS. CONGRATULATIONS. YOU ARE-", But I think you know who the troll is. England, who has more energy than Liberty did when she first found out, passed out and Liberty's been using her magic more and more over the years, along with a huge burst in the 1400s, slowly depleting her. They're it absolutely killed her to treat Teuton the way she did in Chapter three of the main story. Hell, I'm going back and it's killing me!**

* * *

France looked around the table, "Well? who's going to speak first?"

"Well..." Germany said, looking around. Canada took the hint and picked it up, looking at America.

"America, this all started with a single word from you, but you have nothing to do with the Thing, do you? Is it safe to assume that it's just a coincidence that it looks like Tony? That's all I want you to confirm," He said, crossing his arms.

He cocked his head, "Hm? You think they look alike? I don't think so, though... Anyway, I definitely have nothing to do with it."

Prussia faced down his nephew, "Yeah? Then, if we are to believe you, we're in even bigger trouble." America bowed his head. His days under Von Steuben weren't lost and he still listened to the albino more than his brothers.

"...You don't blame me?" Japan sat forward in his seat.

"What?" Prussia shook his head and went to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder in comfort. He looked like he wanted to lean away from the touch, but the comparative child leaned into the man's hand.

"It's pretty much my fault that you got dragged into this. If I hadn't bugged you about it, none of this would have happened," Alfred whispered, looking away. Liberty sighed and the other were silent in shock.

He chuckled, "I thought you'd blame me more. I'm rather disappointed. But it's okay for you to get made at me now."

Japan breathed, "America..."

"Is that really what you think?" China laughed, hiding his grin behind his hand.

The brit facepalmed, "You really have hamburgers for brains. Stop spouting nonsense."

"Well, sure, this may have started with a word from you...but we're the ones who went along with it, eh?" Canada asked, looking his brother in the eye.

"Yes, yes. We could have chosen not to come, but we hose to come with you," France said, leaning forward to get his point across.

Russia smiled, "You're the one who laid down the rails, but we're the ones who chose to walk on it. It's not your fault."

"I thought I raised you better, Freddie. You can't take all the credit yourself for a group's actions," Liberty said with a smiled.

Her son covered his eyes and sniffled quietly, "I see. Thank you. If you say so, I..."

Germany smiled at his long-distance family, "That's why we need to work together. By joining forces like never before, we'll make it through."

Liberty nodded and raised a hand, "Can we please address something questionable?" Germany hummed and she sighed. "Can we please call the monster something? I'm getting sick of calling it the beast."

"What else are we supposed to call it?" France asked, looking at her amused.

She flushed, "My vote is Steve."

America's eyes widened and he stood, slamming his fists on the table, "WHAT THE HELL MOM?!"

"What? Because of your precious avengers?!" She yelled, standing and slamming her hands on the table in a nearly identical manner.

"If it makes America react like this, I'm all for it," England said with a grin.

France hummed and Japan looked at her curiously, "Why give it a name?"

She frowned and looked at him, "If it installed this much fear in us, shouldn't we give it an appropriate name. Also," she added looking at America, "Over The Hedge."

He sat back down and slammed his head into the table, "Moooooooooommmmmmm, noooooooo." Germany sighed.

"All in favor of naming it 'Steve'?" The only one who didn't raise his had was America, "Alright then. It's new name is Steve."

"Goddamn you mom," America whined. Prussia chuckled and ruffled his hair.

The room was silent until Venie looked up, "...Hey."

Germany looked at him, "What?"

He tapped the tips of his fingers together, "Um, well. Can you listen to me? There is...something I want to tell you."

"S-sure go ahead..." Japan said.

"Then, can you all come with me to the basement? If we're not there, I can't talk."

Liberty looked at him, "Feliciano? What's going on?" She asked in the earliest form of Lombardic she knew. It was one of the only languages that only the Italian siblings knew, other than maybe Estonia and Lithuania.

He smiled and responded in kind, "Trust me." She nodded bumping into his shoulder lightly. There was only one main thing in the basement and that was the cell. The woman had an inkling of what her brother wanted to do and he knew it. The man was counting on the fact that she would trust his decisions.

"The basement? Can't you just talk here?" Prussia asked, placing his hand on his blade.

Veneziano shook his head, "It's really important, so...please. I feel I'll only be able to talk if we're there."

Germany crossed his arms, " I see. Then let's all head down there. But before that, I also have somewhere I want to go."

"Where?" England asked as he stood. His grimoire was on the table and there was a fresh grease mark on the edge, obviously freshly read.

The taller man grunted, "The cave with the burnt ropes. I saw something lying on the ground, but I couldn't pick it up at the time."

Japan nodded, "All right. Let's all go together, then."

"Yeah! ...Thank you," Veneziano said, but his smile was twisted around as always. The group trickled out again and Liberty grabbed her brother's shoulder.

"I'm trusting your decision, but I'm also trusting your ability to not do anything stupid," She growled in Lombardic.

He smiled sadly, "If we get out out of here, you can hit me if I do."

"Only if it's really bad. You're smart, I've told you time and time again," Liberty whispered and pulled him into a hug. He paused and curled his arms around her.

Veneziano missed moments like these. He knew it would happen over and over again, but he could feel the love and trust in those hugs. It made him feel guilt when he remembered all the times he failed her. When he tried to save her from dying, but she was so headstrong. He was happy that Prussia was here to keep her reined in, but even the other times he was with her, she would always be the first to... She hated the thought of not being able to save her family when she even had a child at home. He had found out a while ago about Carina, but he promised her he wouldn't interfere. After all, she did the same with his plans. If he ever got out of there with everyone else, even if she made it, he would keep an eye out on the little one for her. It was the least he could do.

Prussia smiled and waited for them. He was a little angry he couldn't understand what the two were saying, but he had to trust them. The Italian family, even if was large by their standards, were still thick as thieves. It was occasionally a joke among the other countries that the Italians would stick to whoever would likely win, switching sides as often necessary to achieve that. It was another reason some wanted Liberty to get a DNA test. To Veneziano and Romano's shocked joy, she had venomously refused. "I AM NOT LETTING ANYONE GET ANOTHER CLAIM TO ME. I AM ITALIAN AND GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SKULLS."

He chuckled at the memory and a finger flicked him under the nose, "Come on, we're going to be late." He nodded and closed the door after the siblings. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Veneziano smiled bitterly as they all gathered in the cell room. Liberty was looking at him passively and he couldn't appreciate it more. "Before I say anything, I have a favor to ask of you. You, see, there's a box inside the cell, isn't there?"

They looked at it through the bars and China hummed, "Yeah. That one, right? What about it?"

He looked at it sadly,"Can you open it for me? I can't open it, and I want to see what's inside."

America slammed a fist to his chest, "Then I, the hero, will open it!" He, China and France walked into the cell and go to the box in the top right corner.

"What's in that box?" Canada asked as he peeked in through the doorway.

He paused, "Err...Hope?" Canada cocked his head, but didn't say anything more.

America grunted as he pulled on the lid, "Huh? What the hell?! It won't open at all!"

"You're pathetic. Give me that," England said as he sauntered it. Prussia followed closely to see him fail.

"Maybe it's locked?" Russia suggested, watching England fail. He and Canada joined the others. Liberty looked over to her brother, back to the cell and back, raising an eyebrow. Veneziano paused for a moment and nodded.

Germany walked towards them, "Let me try." Venie put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Germany." The man waited and Japan entered the prison to join the others.

"What is it?"

Veneziano cocked his head and smiled sweetly, "You just found something, didn't you? Maybe it's some kind of clue. Can't I take a look?"

Germany blinked in confusion and handed it over, "You mean this? I don't think it's much, but...oh, well..." The shorter man took it with a nod and stuck it in his pocket. Germany frowned, "Italy-" The man shoved his shoulder into Germany's side and slammed the door shut.

The nations, all but Liberty and America charged forward. Japan looked at his friend in disguised heartbreak, "Italy?!"

"Hey, America, why don't you say it?" He asked, looking up. His eyes were full of tears, but he couldn't feel them in his shell.

The man clenched his fists as the others looked at him, "Italy!"

"Say it. In front of everyone. Who lured them here?" He snarled.

China took a step back and his face was horrified, "What are you talking about?!"

"America?" Russia asked, turning to his old 'friend'.

The Italian walked to the cell door and rested his head on one of the bars. "By the way, there's nothing in that box. It's just an empty box. Sorry."

"It can't be...What's the meaning of this?!" Canada asked, looking to his friend in growing terror.

England growled and turned to his little brother, "Hey, America, what's going on here? What are you hiding?!" He remained quiet.

"Huh? Aren't you going to say it? Why not? Read the atmosphere for once!" Venie cried, gripping the bar he was resting on.

Germany stood in front of his friend and grabbed the same bar, but it was too thick to touch him, "Italy! Open this door!

He smiled with a falling spirit, "Aww, but if I open it, you'll get mad at me. Then again, you already are."

Germany slammed his hand into the cell door, "Son of a-"

"Italy..." Prussia breathed, watching his old friend.

"Aren't you going to say it? Fine, then. You see, I'm the one who told him the rumors about this place," He cried, throwing his hands up.

France's eyes widened, "What?"

Veneziano trembled and Liberty wanted to do nothing more than to run and hug him, "I'm the one who told america about this place. And then America immediately went to ask everyone to come check it out~" America was quiet.

Japan's eyes flew back and forth between nothing, "Th-then..." The man swallowed and nodded.

"Right. It wasn't America who started it. Because I told him. That's why you're all here now."

Prussia's face was full of shock as he leaned on the bars, "You told him? You're kidding, right? Why?"

He shrugged, "No reason in particular. I just happened to hear the rumors about this place, too, and then I told America~"

Liberty growled, "Bullshit. You don't remember." He bowed his head and she knew she was right.

"Why did you lock us up here?" France asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm...Because you would get in the way? You'd gang up on me and ruin all my plans. So, just stay there for a while, okay?" He asked.

"You're fucking kidding me! I'll just-Shit! Because time's stopped, my magic-" England began.

Veneziano cocked his head, "Ah, that's right. Thank you~ You were really helpful! Well, I'll be going now. Thank you for finding this for me, Germany~ You, too, America; Grazie, Sorellona, for trusting me; thanks for everything!".

America was silent and he smirked bitterly, "...You really should have learnt to smile a little more naturally." Venie stiffened. "Did you forget what we said yesterday? The one who laid out the rails... Yeah, it was you. But I chose to run on them. I could have chosen not to, but I chose to get on those rails. No one thinks it's your fault."

Venie was silent, even when Japan wasn't, "Italy! Please, open it! You don't have to do this alone! We can all-all together-get out of here-!"

He shook his head sadly, "...No. We can't."

"Italy!" Germany roared, hitting the bars again.

"I'll tell you one more thing. The Thi- er, Steve, is after me. That's why no matter how many of us are gathered together, it will target me and attack me first. That's why I tried to keep close to the doors as much as possible, though it was a little pointless. This ends here. I'll make this the last time. ...If I come back, give me a good scolding."

Liberty sighed and reached a thin hand through to her brother, "Come back soon, Italia. I didn't become a pictonian for you for nothing." Veneziano smiled at her sadly and grabbed her hand and brought it to his face. She caressed his face for what she hoped wasn't the last time and it grew wet.

"I'll try, Sorellona. You're going back to your little Bambina in no time," He cried and pulled away and out the door. Liberty sobbed and slid tot he floor, listening to her friends bash on the things keeping them from saving their friend. The warriors with swords tried slicing at the metal, but it was no use. Prussia came and pulled a trembling and sobbing Liberty into his arms.

"Why did you do that, Amalia? You knew, so why?"

"I trust Venie. I know he's trying h-his best, and I promised long ago that I-I would stand behind his decisions if it came down to it."

He growled, "Damnit Amalia."

She snarled and looked at him, "Like you would have done any different for your brother. Venie has had his mind torn apart so many times and he doesn't have Luciano." Prussia paused and shrunk back. After all, he remembered what it was like to lose Gilen. He nodded and put his forehead on hers. "Thank you. Let's just try to get out."

Then, hope appeared. Spain walked in and a grin lit up his face. "Whoa! Wh-what is this?! What are you all doing?!"

"Someone showed up..." China said in disbelief.

The Spaniard cocked his head happily, "Huh? What?! A zoo?! A world zoo?! Do not touch or feed the nations?!"

"I can't believe it...Is this for real!?" France laughed.

"Oh, I just remembered! By the way, don't you guys have a ladder or anything like that? Roma-" Liberty's heart sank.

Germany slammed his hand on the bars again, "Spain! Open this cell!"

Spain jumped back, "Ack...! Wh-what? What do you mean? I mean, didn't Ita come this way?"

"We'll explain the situation later! Just open this cell first! Please!" Japan begged. Spain nodded and went to open the cell and Prussia and Liberty were the last ones out.

"Go ahead, I need to get my life together," Liberty whispered. Prussia looked at her and nodded, tapping on her gun carefully.

"Fire that if you need us. We'll come running." She nodded again and she was left to her thoughts. Leaning on the wall by the door, she hoped and all but prayed that her brothers were smarter than the way they were acting. A door opened and she went out of her own.

Hazel eyes met her own and she growled. They widened and their owner tried to run back, but Liberty grabbed his collar and slugged him in the face, "DAMNIT ROMANO. I WANTED ONE BROTHER TO NOT JUMP IN HERE AND WHAT THE FUCK TO YOU DO?"

He grabbed his face in shock, but he frowned, "What the hell, Ragazza! I came to-" She pulled him into a hug and started crying.

"You piece of shit. You aren't supposed to be here. I was worried I was never going to see you again." Romano chuckled and knocked on her head a few times, maybe a little roughly, but she deserved it.

"Are you ok, Liberty? You just hit like a girl." She cried and tightened her grip on her brother and he rubbed her back. "You're ok, I'm here."

"I know. I wish you weren't. I lost you once already," Liberty bawled. Romano smiled. "I didn't want to have to worry about you."

He pulled her away, "Hey, you're one of my citizens, I'm supposed to be the one worrying about you." They laughed.

* * *

 **That was weird and I'm pretty sure not a short chapter anymore. And about this last part, Liberty will almost never assault her brothers (They can count on maybe one hand), but they went and did something stupid. What would you do in her situation?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! My dad just made me apply at McDonald's...**

 **AnonChan1: I KNOW, OK? I'll go with general states. I moved from North Carolina over to Alabama. That's the most I'm giving out. Lord, I remember that. Awww! True, and yep! At first I thought he was referring to the fact that he asked them to stay, but then I got to the part where Venie was beating himself up. Oh my... But most people in the Hetaoni fandom have seen the over the hedge thing 'Let's name it steve' thing. If not, go check it out. I'll see what I can do. They realize no the extent that he wants to save them and will try to stay alive more. *Sigh* Remember the christmas ball episode. Some stuff will happen, but it's going to get shut down. I asked my brother about it and he said he wouldn't have gone that far, but then again, it's these guys. True. You or your sibling?**

* * *

Liberty grasped Romano's hand tightly as they raced up the stairs. Something wasn't right. A large aura was flashing in one of the rooms and she drew her blade. Romano threw open the door and let his sister enter first.

It nearly killed her.

"VENEZIANO!"

He was barely standing, covered in blood with Steve standing in front of him, and the other axis piled in. Romano growled and brought out his favorite gun, his assault rifle, affectionately named Lovina. "OUTTA THE WAY!" Before he could unleash a fury of bullets, Steve merged back into the floor and disappeared. Liberty threw down her blade before her brother collasped and put him onto his back. Germany edged his way to the front, grasping his hand. Romano came on his other side and began tending his other half's wounds.

"It's you, Germany...Romano, even though I told you not to..." Venie whispered, looking at his brother.

Romano shook his head and growled, "Wh-why-Why didn't you run?! Don't be stupid! You should have waved your white flag like you always do!"  
He chuckled weakly, and coughed, a little bit of blood coming up, "Waving that...wouldn't have saved everyone. That's why I decided to do all I could..."

Prussia came forward and pushed Germany away and kneeled next to the Italian and tried to talk him into staying awake, "Italy! Can you move?! Just take slow breaths!" Liberty growled and began to whisper a few healing spells. Green aura spread over her hands at it merged with her brother's injured body.

"There's still time! I'll stop the bleeding now, so bring me some bandages!" Japan panicked and began going to tear up bed sheets to help Romano.

The oldest Italian growled, "Just stop it! Why do you always have to do things alone?! Take a look around you! Shit-When you wake up, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

His brother chuckled again, "Aww...no...But when I...wake up again...I'll be...Oh...but I'm...so tired...And it really...hurts...What am I going to do? I haven't yet..." He edged out into darkness and Prussia checked his pulse and breathed in relief.

"Thank god. It's shaky but he's still breathing. I was so scared," He whispered. Japan placed a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Let's go back to our safe place at once. Prussia, please call the others back. Germany, you can carry Italy. Romano, you can help me take care of his injuries."

The man nodded shakily and looked at the blood on his hands,"Yeah...Sorry."

"Did Italy...actually beat that monster all on his own?" Prussia asked, looking around at all the blood in the room

Germany shook his head, "He's severely injured! Hurry up!" He carefully took his old friend into his arms and the Italian siblings' hearts broke to see his head flop to the side uselessly. Romano growled and clenched his fists. Liberty put a hand on his arm.

"Why did you trust him?" He asked, looking forward.

She looked down, "The same reason I trust you. I forgot to factor in Luciano isn't here to keep him straight..."

"That asshole. He works with me, and it's always Feliciano that keeps him straight. Now, right when he needs him, he goes missing, but then again..." Romano trailed as he shrunk a little.

Liberty pulled him into a hug, "Flavio isn't there either. You knew, but you came anyway. Why?" He cried and shook his head.

"Same reason you would." She laughed.

"We really are the same," She whispered.

He laughed bitterly, "Si. Let's go. Fratellino needs us." Liberty nodded and ran out of the room, picking up her sword on the way. Romano reshouldered Lovina and followed her out. When they got to the safe room, Veneziano was covered in bandages and everyone was surrounding him. Romano took his spot by Spain and Liberty went to the bedside. She sat and took Venie's hand.

"He's covered in injuries..." Germany said, looking over Veneziano sadly.

France frowned and looked down, "He fought alone. It's only natural."

"I heard that it was much bigger than before, but...he wasn't surprised at all, was he?" Canada asked.

Russia's head snapped up in surprise "You mean he already knew? Or..."

China nodded, "We should think...that he's already seen it many times over."

"I agree. That would explain his emotional strength and why he has got used to fighting. I don't think it's something he had from the very beginning," Japan said as he gripped his the hilt of his tachi.

America nodded, "It feels like something that had accumulated and then finally took shape. But we can't really be sure. We have to hear it from his own mouth."

"What can we do, then? We can't just demand that he tells us everything as soon as he wakes up. Do you really think he would tell us just like that?" Prussia asked, looking at the sleeping man's siblings. Liberty shook her head and rubbed circles into the back of Veneziano's hand. She shifted her hand up a little bit so her fingers rested on his pulse. It was beating steadily, but was a little weak.

England swallowed, "Well...if we don't ask him, we'll never know, will we? I think we should at least try to interrogate him even if it proves to be fruitless."

"I disagree. If we all approach him when he's already so weary, he'll only feel cornered," France countered. Out of all of Veneziano's friends, France had probably had the most contact with him growing up. It was a godsend currently.

China frowned, "So, you want us to keep going like this, with us in the dark and only him in danger? I think we should interrogate him."

"But...have you seen his face? I don't think he'll tell us anything that easily. Why don't we wait a little before we try asking him?" Russia suggested, looking at his neighbor.

Canada huffed, "A little?" How long do we have to wait, exactly? We don't have much time left. If it's the only way, even if we have to be a little overbearing-"

"Romano, you know something, don't you? Can't you tell us? Mom?" America asked, looking up.

Spain turned to his old ward, "Roma?"

There was a pause from him and he clenched his fists.

"...I do know. I don't know everything, but I know more than you do."

Liberty nodded, "I know only what I've had to piece together."

Prussia looked to Venie, "Then..." Romano and Liberty looked to each other and knew that even if Venie had told either of them, they wouldn't have told the other otherwise.

He looked at the albino, growling, "But, knowing the truth, I also understand my brother's decision. I can't just tell you something that he's so desperate to hide."

"But this isn't only about him! Other people's lives are at stake! What are we supposed to do now?" England snarled.

Romano looked down and shrugged, "...Sorry. I don't know, either." Liberty sighed and noticed her brother's heartbeat went up a notch at all the arguing.

Spain turned to his old rival with a frown, "Go easy on him. I don't know what to do, either, but you're being too harsh on Romano. Give him a break."

The oldest Italian frowned and turn to Germany, "Potato Head, what do you think? Should we interrogate him, or wait for him to talk when he's ready? I want your opinion."

He was silent and brushed a hair out of Venie's face. Japan put a hand on his shoulder, "Germany?"

"I...I...just want him to wake up first. More to interrogate him or to wait...more than anything, I want him to wake up. And then, if he wants to talk, I will listen, and if he doesn't want to talk, I won't ask him anything. I think we should try trusting him," Germany breathed. Liberty smiled and nodded happily.

Prussia joined in, "...Yeah. Even Italy has learnt a thing or two, right? When he wakes up, his opinion will be important."

"Indeed... Let's wait for him to wake up," Japan said. His heartbeat picked up again and Liberty looked up and then at Romano. He nodded in understanding.

Germany looked at Veneziano, "...Hm? Oh. W-wait!" Japan cocked his head.

"...He's going to wake up," Romano supplied.

Veneziano's eyes twitched and he opened them slowly. His heartbeat danced and Liberty placed her band back into his. He clenched it tightly and his sister rubbed his thumb soothingly.

Russia smiled, "Oh. he's awake."

"Are you okay? Hey," England asked, cocking his head.

Japan put a hand over his heart, "I'm so relieved. Italy, do you know where you are?"

Veneziano looked around with a growing panic and Liberty recognized it. She wasn't the only one.

Romano sat on the end of his brother's bed, "H-hey...Veneziano?"

"What's wrong?" China asked, cocking his head and lifting his sleeve.

Prussia leaned over Liberty, "Italy? What's the matter?"

The man swallowed and looked around rapidly, whispering something. Romano and Liberty barely caught the, "...are..."

Germany coughed into his hand and looked at him worryingly, "I'm sorry, Italy. I couldn't hear you. Can you say that again?" Liberty's eyes widened and she looked to Romano in horror. He shared the same look and they hoped he wouldn't say-

"...Who... are... you?" A quiet gasp went around the room and Liberty closed her eyes in pain. "Sorellona, Romano?" A distant presence made her shiver and by the way the others acted, Prussia was the only one who noticed, if his sharp intake of breath was anything to go by.

She smiled at him in relief, "Yeah, Venie?"

He looked around, "Where are we?" Romano grabbed his brother's hand.

"We're somewhere safe for now. Can you tell us what you last remember?"

Venie looked down and suddenly his eyes widened with tears. Liberty took him into her arms and rocked him side to side. "Shh, Venie, take your time."

He nodded, "T-The only thing I remember vividly, to the point I can't breath, is when we first came here. Even while everyone was trying to think of a way to escape, I did nothing to help...I had to be protected like an idiot...Meanwhile, everyone else was getting hurt. And I was all alone. One after the other, they lost their lives right before my eyes." Liberty shushed him, and rubbed the back of his hair.

"Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they still left me. If only I hadn't heard those rumors... If only I hadn't told America. No, this is no good. I just have to try harder. What was I supposed to say next, again? Whose life was going to be in danger next, again? What...do I have to do next? How many more times will I be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies? How many more time will I have to watch my friends die? I made them so many promises. But when we met next, they had forgotten all about them. We had finally learnt to get along, but when we met next, they were back to normal. I don't want them to forget, though. What can I do? What do I have to do? How can I get them all out of here? Haaa...It's hopeless. It feels like my head is going to burst...I want to try harder...and harder...but...I'm so very tired..." Liberty continued to rock him and he curled up in her arms. Romano waved them out and Liberty kissed the crown of his head like she used to.

"Sorellona? Where's Luciano?"

She swallowed and decided to go with the age old excuse, "Luciano is on vacation." He seemed to accept this easily and Romano put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get him a bath. We can reintroduce him to the others," He whispered in her ear. Liberty nodded and turned to their brother.

"Venie? Let's go take a bath, we'll talk and you can relax. How does that sound?"

Veneziano smiled and held his arms up, "Sorellona?"

She chuckled, "I can try, Veneziano." Romano watched with a slightly amused smile as she struggled to carry him to the bathroom. Following them in, he checked a cabinet and managed to find some swimsuits so their normal clothes wouldn't get wet. Liberty took the tankini and short and the brothers got their own. They met up in one of the mini rooms and Veneziano was happily splashing in the water. Liberty was behind him in the tub and carefully washing his injuries while Romano talked to him.

"So do you remember anyone except Sorellona and I?"

Venie went back into his shell and leaned towards his sister. She began to wash the blood out of his hair and to her relief, the blood didn't leave a red stain like it did to her. "I-I remember Frank and Spain and England, I think that was China..."

Romano nodded and smiled, "That's good, Fratello! The one with red eyes is Prussia and the other one with pale hair is Russia. The quiet blonde one is Canada and his brother is America. They're our nephews." Venie eyes lit up and he looked at Liberty.

"Sorella?"

She grinned, "I helped raise them and you two had a lot of citizens go over there to help out back home."

"W-We have family! W-What about Holy Rome, why haven't you two brought him up? He's out there, right?" Romano looked to Liberty and she sighed.

"Roma, I have this. Veneziano, can you look at me?" He turned around and cocked his head. She grabbed his hands, "Venie... That isn't Holy Rome. That's his successor."

His eyes widened and choked, "N-No, he can't have a successor, he was strong!" She sighed. She had to give this speech to him once and hated to do it again.

"Holy Rome isn't here. When we go back out there, look into his eyes. They aren't the same." Veneziano nodded and tears plopped into the warm water and Romano climbed into the tub too.

"Come on Fratello. You aren't going to get clean by yourself. Sorellona and Fratellone are here..." He nodded and spun his finger as his sister. Liberty smiled and turned around, allowing Feliciano to wash her back. Carefully pulling her hair up, she didn't see the smile Feliciano gave at the curl that sprang up. Italia forever. He watched out for it and didn't question all the scars that marred her body, not even the one that would match up on her other side, just under her ribcage. He might not remember it, but all countries had scars.

He couldn't just deal with his at the moment, but that's what family is for, right?

* * *

 **Welp, I'm going to cut it off there. This get weird, but I've been listening to Payphone and Geronimo on loop to the point it's probably not even safe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **AnonChan1: I kinda am, I'd have less me time, but whatever. Alright. It's not too bad. While it kinda does, you're not you if you're not acting the way YOU are, or simply, as someone said, 'You do you'. PRETTY MUCH. I can sympathize with him, but it always turns out ok, trust me. Luciano also balances him out. That would probably happen, but Russia would have to wait 18 years for it to go back. True and true. They do, but only in the series sadly. Those two in modern days have an ugly past in the past hundred years and it still makes many sick to hear about them. She does and it's going to (don't kill me) kill her to leave does. He's actually really lucky to have Romano there, especially in the normal Hetaoni. He was and do you think it didn't kill me? But she couldn't let him go on thinking it was Holy Rome because it would have hurt more to have 'Holy Rome' there and not remember him. And in the nation's world, having a successor suggests they didn't make it.**

* * *

After they were all bathed, the siblings crawled out of the tub and Liberty went back to a different room to change. She set the swimsuit to dry and headed back into the main room, running into Romano and Veneziano. The latter latched onto her and she smiled at him. Romano exited first and Liberty held her brother as they walked out. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Romano said.

America shook his head,: "Uh, no, that was pretty quick. Are you feeling a little better now, Italy?"

He smiled shyly, "...Yes, sir. I am sorry about that. My head feels a lot better and I am fine now."

"Sir?" Er, Italy? You do know who I am...don't you?" Prussia laughed nervously

Venie nodded shakily and nodded to each person, "I do. He is Mr. Japan. You are Mr. Prussia. And he is..." Germany cocked his head at the paused and Liberty saw the terror growing in his eyes. "Hol-" She gripped his hand and the man cut himself off just as Germany cut him off as well. Her brother looked at the other man and his eyes filled with tears.

"Hm?"

"Oh, er...Mr...Germany," Veneziano said, looking down. Liberty leaned her head on his arm and he leaned into her.

"Italy? What's wrong with you?" Germany asked shakily.

Spain looked over to the youngest and smiled, "Huh? Doesn't it kinda feel...as if he's talking like when he was a kid? What happened?"

Romano looked over at his brother and put a hand on his arm, "Well, his memories are kind of jumbled and he's a little confused. He still needs some time, okay?"

"Of course. Take your time," Russia said with a smile he used carefully with children.

Veneziano shrunk back nonetheless and hid behind Liberty, "Y-yes, sir. I'm sorry."

Liberty smiled, "It's ok, Venie. I've got you."

"And you stay with him, Romano," Japan said to the oldest.

His mouth flapped like a fish's mouth, "Uh, w-wait! I've been thinking all this time...and I think maybe I should tell you, after all..."

England frowned and crossed his arms, "Er, wait, wait. I appreciate the sentiment, but we really shouldn't have told you to talk without consulting Italy's feelings."

France nodded, "It's still all right. You just care for your brother. If there's really no other way, then we'll ask you again."

"That's right. There are many other things we have to solve. Maybe he will remember something while we're having a meeting. we can wait," Canada pitched in.

Romano's chest puffed out and he smiled at his siblings, "I see...All right. Veneziano, Fortuna, go to sleep! You're both tired. Come here."

His brother stuttered, "B-but..." Germany shook his head and held a hand up.

"It's all right. If there's no other way, we'll ask you. Until then, be at ease."

He nodded and followed his siblings over to the beds, "Okay..." Liberty crawled into one of the beds and pushed herself to the far right and pat the space next to her. Veneziano crawled in next to her and curled up at her side. "I remember when we used to do this. Romano always got this side though..." He rested his head over her heart and smiled, "I can see why..."

Liberty smiled and kissed the crown of his head and leaned her head back and smiled over at Romano, "Are you going to sleep too, or?"

He shrugged and sat on the bed to her right, "I don't think I could fit on there, but grazie." She grinned and took his hand.

"Not to sound too sappy, but I'm glad you're here and I'm sorry for punching you."

"This?" Romano grinned, pointing to the blossoming yellow and purple bruise that covered his cheek, "It's nothing. You punch like a girl, Ragazza." She nodded and smiled.

"I think this is going to my last big shebang, Roma. Code blue happens in three years." Romano's eyes widened and tears filled his eyes.

"R-Ragazza, you can't be serious..."

Liberty nodded and let a few tears of her own slip out, "S-Si. In three years, I give my immortality up to my successor. A lost nation is found and... God, I am scared, Roma. I am absolutely terrified." She looked over to hm and he swallowed and went to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Roma amor. I've kept my promise, right?"

"You have. You were always one of mine. Through a few relationships, you were mine, you never strayed," He whispered. Liberty shifted her head down and removed the pillow or two.

"If you can get in there..." He grinned and slid onto the bed and Venie opened his eyes and rested his head on his brother's calf. "Buona notte, Fratella, fratellino." She fell asleep, but a nightmare formed. It was the kind she didn't remember, but all she knows is she screamed. A lot.

A heavy weight landed on her stomach and she opened her eyes to white marble. Relief flooded her system and she closed in her eyes, "It was a just a dream..." A hand lightly slapped the side of her face and she opened her eyes to meet red ones.

"I'm sorry, Shield, but it really wasn't," Prussia whispered. Romano got up from her stomach and looked at her. Veneziano was hiding behind one of the beds and shaking. "Go talk to him, he needs to know his sister is ok."

Liberty nodded and sat up, "Thanks Roma. Never thought you'd had to body slam me." He huffed and stood. She nodded and looked over to Veneziano and waited patiently on the bed, "Venie? It's ok, I'm awake, I'm sorry I scared you."

He peeked up, "I-I haven't seen you react like that in fifty years." Romano and Liberty swallowed and Prussia looked down.

She put a smile on, "Veneziano Italia, I will be fine, I always have been." The auburnette got off the bed and crawled partially underneath the one that her brother was hiding behind. He joined her a second later. "Hi, Venie."

"Hi, Sorellona," He whispered. "What just happened? I-I saw weird things..." She smiled and brushed some hair out of his face carefully.

"The past wants you to remember something and sometimes the past is scary. Do you want to talk to me and Romano about it?" He nodded softly and Liberty shifted herself to the side and Romano stuck his head under as well.

"Hey, Fratello.

Venie grinned, "Hi Fratello." Romano chuckled. "What is everyone here like?" The older looked to his sister and she smiled.

"Remember 'scary' Mr. Russia? He's actually just like a kid, but he's a big softie. Mr. Japan? He's really formal, but he was a close friend of your's. He's like a stuffy old Grandpa!"

His eyes widened, "He doesn't like hugs!"

The others laughed, "Si. Japan doesn't like hugs. You used to play with America. You used to be the big bad-"

"Mr. Pasta-man! He was such a cute Bambino! And England's cooking..." A look of regret crossed his face and Romano chuckled.

"That's him." They talked for a while longer and China came over and tapped on the back of Venie's calf. The Italian yelped, hit his head on the underside of the bed and crawled under fully. China peeked under to cocked his head at the crying man.

"I'm sorry. I was going to ask if you wanted to help with dinner," He asked softly. Veneziano shrunk back and Romano pushed him lightly. The younger man nodded shakily and slid out, taking China's hand as he stood.

Liberty smiled and looked at Romano, "I think he's going to be ok." He nodded and slid out as well and she followed. The woman went to sit by Prussia. The albino smiled at her.

"You scared me."

She nodded and put her head in her arms, "Sorry, but I think someone broke a clock when we were under. Feli had a flashback. I can't remember what I saw." He nodded and took out her whet stone from earlier.

"We need to keep our weapons in good condition or they might break," He said, taking out his own blade. Liberty nodded and drew her blade. Taking the stone, she sharpened the metal down to a fine edge. "Do you still have your gun?"

"Thirteen. The perfect number," She growled. "One for each person to give Steve."

Prussia nodded, but couldn't help but think about the other way that number could work out. The door opened and Japan and his group walked in. "We're back, Italy..."

He smiled lightly as he turned around, "Oh, you're back. Hello, er...Japan!"

Japan smiled in relief, "Italy...Thank God...You seem to be doing a little better. As does your memory."

"Yeah. Sorry for all the trouble. I still don't remember everything, but...things are falling into place. I talked a lot with my siblings...so I've started to remember things little by little," He said softly.

China looked over the taller man's shoulder, "Oh, you're back! The food will be ready in a moment, so you can sit down and wait."

"Thank you. Italy, do you have a moment?"

He cocked his head, but nodded, "Yeah, sure." He followed the Asian over by the chairs by the bathrooms. Liberty shared a look with Romano and Prussia and they stopped to listen.

"You see, I have been holding on to a letter addressed to you. Read it out loud, please," Japan said, handing over a letter.

The redhead cocked his head in confusion, "For me?"

He nodded, "Yes. Do you remember what happened in this mansion?"

He raised a hand and moved the sides up and down, "...Yeah, about half of it, I guess. But I'm still a little scared..."

"All the more reason for you to read it. I haven't read it myself, but I'm sure you'll find it helpful," Japan said softly.

As her brother opened it, he made commentary, "...It's my...handwriting... 'To the me who lives at some point in time...and who isn't alone-

"To the me who lives at some point in time and who isn't alone, once again, I made some mistakes, and also some progress. Mean while, I finally, but slowly, began to learn-to rely on my friends. I was constantly afraid that everyone would blame me for dragging them into this, and that they would hate me, or be appalled at me, or get mad at me, and leave me..." Liberty and Prussia clenched their fists around the sharpening tools, but said nothing. "But then I was told that I had the wrong idea. They were very mad at me. It hurt so much. Not that they hit me, but it really hurt. I finally figured it out, but I can't pass this memory on to my next self. Unfortunately, I'll lose my life yet again. That's why I'm writing a letter. Say thanks to England. And tell them the truth. I'm sure they'll get mad, but it's not that they hate you or think you're a pain. Why didn't you rely on your friends sooner? What are friends for? That's what they told me, and that's what they're going to tell you, too. I'm sure I'll cry. And then...and then..." Her brother choked on his words and Japan put a hand on his shoulder.

Liberty shared a look with Romano and she knew he saw it too. Veneziano was slowly returning to normal.

"Italy," Japan said softly. He hummed and wiped at his eyes. "I've been thinking all this time, wondering what we're going to do now...What do you want to do?"

He frowned, "...Investigate someplace, or..."

Japan laughed airily, "No, no, I meant once we get out of here. I've talked about this with Russia, about how we should have a party at my house or something like that."

"At your house? That sounds like fun!" He cheered and Liberty smiled as she looked down. Everything was going to be ok.

"I told you every story has a happy ending," Prussia whispered, grabbing her hand.

Japan decided to explain his plan, "I also have to work till late, so everyone should arrive late at night. I'm sure we'd all be tired, so I think we should sleep soon afterwords on that day. I have a kitchen garden. I could get up earlier than usual the following morning and go there to pick vegetables." America grinned and went to join them.

"Hey! That's a nice idea! I'll try to get up early and help you, too!"

Japan smiled at his trade partner, "Huhu, thank you. When we come back from the garden, we will make breakfast."

China came over and huffed, "That's my cue! America can wake up those who are still sleeping!"

"Yes. And then...well...maybe we could all go out somewhere?" Japan asked, looking at the eavesdroppers.

Prussia chuckled and went over to sling and arm over Venie's shoulders, "Let's go to the, uh, whatcha call it, the amusement park or something!" Frank laughed and came over and crossed his arms.

"Well, I suppose I can refrain from hitting on everyone at least for that occasion."

Japan smiled, "I'm sure a day or two won't be enough. Oh, yes, we could go shopping."

The Brit joined them, "Yes! I suppose I'll take a look at the suits!"

"I want some clothes to wear while I'm at Japan's place. What was it called, again? Yukata? Let's all buy one!" Russia suggested as he came to stand behind England. The blonde yelped and jumped, making Russia chuckle.

"I can hardly wait. And when we go back to my house, we'll all have a banquet," Japan said, thinking further.

Canada joined them, "With lots of food from all over the world! Let's see, what should I make...?"

Veneziano raised his hand, "Um, well, I'll...make...pasta and pizza..."

Germany nodded and stood my his brother, "I'll contribute with beer and wurst."

Spain laughed happily, coming up behind France, "And then we can all sleep together in a huddle!"

"Then I'll lay out the futons in the other room. You can go to sleep whenever you like," Japan said.

Liberty came by and slung her arm through her look-a-like, "I can bring flowers for decoration and pretty smells."

Roman came and put his arm on her shoulder as an arm rest, "Sounds interesting. Hmm...what should we bring as a gift? May be we should send it beforehand, don't you think, Veneziano?"

"Yeah! We'll bring the best ingrediants- lots of them!" He cheered, clapping his hands awkwardly.

Germany nodded with a smile, "I'll bring the beer."

Japan let his smile relax as he looked to the person of the hour, "It'll be fun. Really fun. That's why, Italy..."

He cocked his head happily, "Yeah?"

"That's why we all have to escape. With everyone who is here, without losing a single person."

He nodded sadly and looked down, "...Yeah. Yeah. That's right. I..."

Japan put a hand on his shoulder, "Italy? Why are you looking down? Do you still feel unwell?" Veneziano shook his head.

"No. I'm fine. There's something I...want to tell you-"

The phone rang.

* * *

 **I'm cutting it off there for the night! I'm going to busy tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I managed to get a good part of my homework done this morning!**

 **AnonChan1:True. Trust me, one good thing about caring about people, and Venie knows this, that usually that care is mutual and your friends aren't afraid to come help. My friends have given me advice, helped me dig my tomato garden (Those fuckers grow like weeds), and cared about me when I've tried to do the same. I guess, but luck goes both ways, even if it's usually good in this story. Yeah... It was good that they weren't forced to. Yeah, but you saw how Romano reacted. I need to treat you guys every once in a while! You also needed a break from depreeeeeeessssssssioooooon. No, he's worried his girlfriend is. BE HAPPY FOR ONCE. I GIVE YOU FLUFF AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?! FINE, I SEE HOW IT IS!**

 **But Code Blue isn't an actual thing that needs translating, but it's the other kind of code- a law. It was signed by every country, even the micros. It was an agreement to show up when called for two things, but can only be called once.**

* * *

Spain began to panic as he wrenched his phone out of his pocket, "Damn it! What are we going to do, Romano?!"

He cocked his head in confusion and grasped Lovina's barrel "Wh-what the hell are you going one about?"

"I forgot to tell Austria and the others that we found Ita..." He trailed, pacing nervously. Romano shook his head.

France's eyebrows met in confusion "Euh, quoi, is he coming, too? Wait "the others"? You mean..."

Romano nodded as he faced the blonde almost proudly ,"Almost everyone who came to the world meeting." Spain grinned and threw an arm over his ex-ward's shoulder.

"Romano threw a fit back there. He was really desperate to save his little brother, you know. I'd never seen Romano being that honest before!"

Liberty cooed, "Aw, Roma. You know me so well."

He flushed, "Shut the fuck up, bastardo, ragazza! What's wrong with swallowing my pride to save my little brother?!"

"Yeah! You're right, Brother Dearest!" Prussia chuckled. "You knew your sister could take care of herself!"

Veneziano smiled faintly at his brother, "Romano...thank you." Liberty nodded and did the same. He might have been freaked out publicly for his brother but the siblings knew he was just as worried for his sister too.

"I just want you to come back...I don't want you to go through that again," Romano said, looked a his brother with a sheepish look.

Russia smiled, "Since we fixed the time quiet a bit, our phones also work at least a little, right?"

"Good timing! I'm sure we'll be able to hear their angry voices even from here," China snarked. America laughed and clapped his father figure on the shoulder

"All right! We'll all watch Spain get an earful of it!"

Spain looked at the still ringing phone nervously, "Oh God. Romano, can't you answer it instead?"

He scoffed, "Just answer it already." Liberty snickered, he really didn't want to have to face his former spouse

"Okay. H-hey, long time no see," The man sputtered, putting the phone on speaker.

Austria hummed sarcastically, "Yes. Long time."

"H-how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," The aristocrat replied, but they could all hear the tension growing in his voice.

Spain scratched the back of his head, "Well, um...I'm really sorry. I forgot to call you, huh? I was with Romano and..er..um..."

Austria huffed, "Yes, yes. There are a mountain of things I want to say to you. Or a lot more than a mountain, actually. When Romano didn't contact us, I was worried sick, you fool!"

"Huh? Roma?" Spain asked, looking at the mentioned man.

Romano shook his head, "...Idiot."

Austria seemed to pick up on the fact that the phone was on speaker and raised his voice a little, "Italy, you can hear me, can't you? Come down for a bit. Look outside from the window."

"What? Oh, o-okay," Veneziano said, looking at the door.

Canada put a hand out, "Wait, don't go by yourself! Let's all go together."

"Hold on. Don't walk in the front. You're being targeted, aren't you? Come behind me," England said , taking a place in front of the Italian

"Yeah. Let's go quickly, or else he won't stop bitching. Then again, I don't think he'll be able to see us very well with those bars, anyway," Prussia snarked. Liberty chuckled and shook her head, grabbing her blade and standing by her brother. They left the room and walked down to the nearest window facing the front and they piled around it.

France chuckled, "This again..."

"Huh? What? What are you looking at, France?" Veneziano asked as he peeked over his older brother's shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight. The phone was still on speaker.

Austria held the phone up to his ear as he grabbed that elbow with his other hand, "Italy. I've heard of what you've done to some extent. Not very laudable, was it?"

His eyes got tears in his eyes and he struggled to find words worthy for his old father figure, "I-I'm sorry...But I-just-"

"You're far from being a fool! You're an outright idiot! Do you have any idea how worried Romano was?!" The man yell-raised his voice,. A gentleman never yells.

Germany reached a hand out to the phone, "H-hey, you don't have to go that far-"

Prussia smiled and shook his head, "Nooo! Keep talking! Hey, Italy! Take a look outside!" He nodded and did, looking rather sad, but his eyes widened and they seemed to smile.

"Everyone..." He whispered.

Austria huffed again, "Italy!

He jumped and looked out at his old caretaker, "Y-Yes?"

"I don't approve of your idea to try to solve everything on your own. However...You really did your best," Austria said, smiling warmly. Veneziano teared up and nodded. "The whole world has come to help you, but unfortunately, we couldn't find a way to get in. We'll have to support you from outside, however frustrating this maybe."

England elbowed his way to the window and began to point out the countries, "Whoa! Those over there are the Nordics...and over there are..."

Russia's eyes widened to see his sisters, "Ukraine...and even Belarus!"

"Everyone..." Veneziano repeated, looking over the front yard. The brit smiled and put a hand on the window.

"Amazing. We really have to get out all together."

Veneziano's lips thinned out as he struggled to get words out, "I..."

Japan looked over to his friend with a twinkle in his eye, "Yes?"

"I'm all un-alone," He sobbed, letting tears pour down his face.

Austria smiled down below and his ex-wife came to stand by him, "Indeed! You should broaden your horizons! Also, you should come home soon. The cakes are getting cold! First you have to come out safe and sound. We're also doing everything we can here. It's rather uncanny, everyone agreeing so much with one another."

"It's a unity warming," China said as he looked over to see one of brothers waving frantically.

"Haha! It's true. We can never get anything done together when we have a meeting, and yet now we've started working together," America grinned.

Spain followed suit, "Well, of course! Even though we fight and don't get along...we're all fellow nations."

Liberty crossed her arms, "Thanks." Prussia nodded and plastered a grin on his face.

Canada rolled his eyes at their antics and grinned, "You're right."

"...Yeah. Guys, sorry for making you wait."

Romano looked over to his brother and grasped his hand, "Veneziano..."

The taller man nodded, "I'll tell you everything. Everything I remember."

"Italy..." Germany said, looking over nervously.

He ignored the look and swiveled his head at the others, "I'll tell you everything from the very beginning, so this could take a while. Still, I want you to listen."

China grinned and groaned loudly, "It's about time! Go ahead and tell us already, and don't hold anything back!"

America smiled, "It'll be a quiz..."

"I've been waiting to hear that, Italy!" Prussia grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Please, do tell. We want to know the extent of it," Japan joined in.

He smiled lightly before letting "Thank you. Let's see...It all began shortly before the world meeting. I happened to over hear some rumous...and that's when the clock hands began to move..."

Austria coughed and America snorted in an attempt to hide a laugh, "Well, then, I'll go back for now. If anything comes up, call me."

Prussia nodded and set a quick salute off to his old friend, "Okay. Be careful." Everyone turned to Veneziano, who pulled the small book he had been carrying with him. Liberty smiled at it, now that she had a closer look at it. She knew perfectly well that that wasn't a bible. Veneziano treated his bibles as if they were gold and this was scratched and covered in blood.

"Well, now...er, well...Where should I start? What do you want to hear?"

Japan thought for a moment, "Well, um...this isn't the first time we...came here, is it?"

"Ah, I was also wondering about that. America said that we've gone through this several times..." Russia said as he looked up, trying to recall the memory.

He smiled bitterly "...Yeah. We've gone through this several times, ever since we came here from the world meeting."

Liberty looked at him, "It's been more than several, Venie." He nodded and looked away.

America coughed into his hand, trying to lighten the mood, "I knew it...So, what happened the very first time?"

"How this started..." Veneziano tipped his head back as he pieced it together. He looked back at the others, "Okay. Before the world meeting, I sneaked away from Germany's training and arrived at an unknown city somewhere. When I was there, I happened to hear rumors about this place. I thought it sounded interesting, and I told America about it."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, no difference so far."

"Yeah. Oh, but...the very first time, I came here with the ten of you," The Italian continued.

Romano bobbed his head, "Which is everyone except me and Spain. This really is the first time we both are here."

Venie nodded himself and ran a free hand through his hair, "We were just going to have fun! We were going to go home soon! We opened the door and came in, but...as you know there was that monster inside. We all ran in different directions and I got lost from everyone, and I was so scared I had no idea what happened. I wanted to find someone as quickly as possible...After walking around a lot, I found Japan. I was really happy, but...he had just been beaten by the enemy. Until then, I had completely forgotten that Japan had come along. There was a gap, as if something had been erased...While I was thinking that there was something wrong with my memory...China, Russia, France... America, Canada, and England were killed one by one... By the time I'd finally be able to escape, Liberty, Prussia and Germany were also killed, and I was the only one still alive."

"You were...alone..." France whispered, horrified.

He nodded and continued to sob, "I was supposed to get out, but I felt so hopeless. I just wandered around without knowing what to do, and before I knew it, I was in the library. That's when I found this book."

China looked at it curiously, "That's the Bible you've been carrying all along isn't it?" Liberty, Veneziano and England chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, it kind of looks like a Bible, but this is actually a journal. When I opened it, it had the name of it's previous owner written on it."

Japan cocked his head, "It reads 'Ryuuzu no Ku', right?"

He nodded, "Everyone had died right before my eyes, and I was all alone. By then, I wasn't really thinking straight anymore. That's where my memories get a little fuzzy. I was going to throw this book away, too. But...that monster found me, and I unconsciously ran away with the book still in my hands, and at last... I got out. I was alone...

"The next thing I knew, I was back in the world meeting hall. I had the journal in my hand...and I knew I'd gone back in time. And then I became the owner of this journal. The proof that I turned into Ryuuzu is that it was written on the previous journal that he was the only one who could go back in time."

"So, you made a pact with it. It made time go back so that it could eat you..." China murmured quietly and again Venie nodded and continued,

"The second time, I didn't want to come back here, and I tried to stop America. But it was too late; you were already headed here... In the end, no matter how many times I go back in time, I can't go back before I told america about this house. The nine of us always come here. Even if groups change. Always. So that's what the memories of coming here with different people are all about. We kept coming here in various patterns. That's right. But in the second time loop, I couldn't save Liberty, England, China, or America, and I survived again."

Japan's eyebrows met and he frowned, "What?!"

"So, once again..."

America waved his arms, "Stop, stop! Hold on. In the second time loop, er...I did survive, didn't I?"

The man looked at his nephew in bewilderment, "What?!"

Japan joined in, "Yes, it is just as america said. It is difficult for me to say it, but... Italy, you and Liberty were the only ones who...In that room right behind you." Prussia and Romano spared her a sharp glance, but they knew why she died. There would always be one main reason- family.

"We're the only one who died? What? That's impossible..." Veneziano said, looking at the room where he had apparently died. Liberty closed her eyes and remembered a part of her dream. She was lying on the floor by the side of her brother's bed, his hand clasped in her's. Their eyes were shut, but had it not been for the blood, one would think they were resting and reaching for the other in sleep. Romano tapped on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to have tears blocking her vision. She quickly wiped away the tears onto her black trench coat.

England continued as if nothing had happened, "Maybe you're just confused due to going through that too many times?"

Veneziano shook his head, "The second time wasn't the same as the first time, but I still remember it perfectly. Besides, if I died, who made time go back?"

"Ah, yes, Italy is the only one who can go back in time. That wouldn't fit...or would it?" Russia asked, looking around.

Japan frowned, "But we saw it when we broke that clock! Even Italy said in all certainly that it was the second time."

"I did? There were definitely several past times I opened up to you like I just did now, but the...second time...Where was that clock?" Liberty shrugged and looked to America and England.

The first answered quickly, "Remember there was a box in that cell? The clock was in that box. Along with that letter for you."

Feliciano looked taken aback, "There was something inside that box?!"

"It looks like I'm the one who sealed it. It was my past self who sealed it, to be exact," He said with a frown.

Spain looked at his old friend, "Ita, maybe you haven't got all of your memories back yet? And that's why you remember things differently?

Canada nodded, "Yeah, we can't expect you to remember everything all of a sudden. But we get the gist of it!"

"To sum it up, we died the first time around, and Italy went back in time right? And Italy is the only one who can keep going back until all of us can get out," France said, crossing his arms.

"Japan? You're frowning..."

Japan looked up to see Veneziano looking at him curiously, "Italy, how do you go back in time?"

He blinked, "Er, well, there's a clock somewhere in this house. A really huge one. All I have to do is rewind it."

"Is that big clock in a different place each time?"

"Yeah, that's right. The first time around, it moved so that I could escape, but whenever someone fell, I would go after it and it would be in a different place. Sadly, it's the one sure way to escape," The auburnet said between pursed lips.

"You mean...for everyone...right? Surely you're including yourself in that?"

He cocked his head, "Oh...er...well..."

"...Italy, do you remember the question I asked you earlier?"

"Question...?"

Japan nodded, "I asked you if you were...hurt somewhere."

Venie's eyes lit up, "Oh. Yeah, I remember."

"I'll rephrase my question, Italy."

"O-okay..."

"Is there somewhere you want to be?"

Veneziano's eyes widened and the tears that had just disappeared decided to make an encore, "Japan..."

"Please answer...Italy."

He shook his head and gripped the journal tightly, "I...All this time, I wanted to be with you guys...All of me hurt, but I couldn't stop trying, and yet I couldn't find a way to make it stop, either. But maybe I can tell you now? Actually, I wanted to be with you, too. I wanted to escape with all of you..."

Japan smiled, "Yes. So do I." Venie chuckled and rubbed at his eyes. Liberty chuckled and pulled him into her arms.

Prussia laughed himself, "Ack! Japan, you made little Italy cry!"

"Prussia, this is a serious conversation..." Germany said, looked at his brother, but he didn't try to hide the smile on his own face.

America grinned, "Anyway! We'll all live and escape together! The last time you had to rely on that clock was literally the last time! Okay?"

"Yes, no objections," England snorted, a smirk playing on his face.

Romano growled and Liberty and Spain looked at him.

"Romano, don't think too much about it," The man whispered in his ear. Liberty nodded. Though his old ward looked surprised, Spain let a false smile play on his face, "Just think that the red stains on your clothes were only just tomato juice. It couldn't have been anything else."

He nodded and crossed his arms, "...Fine. I'll ask them later. For now, I guess it's enough that we figured out this much. Besides, they're a little less troubled now."

Spain ruffled his hair "Good boy." Romano flushed and started to smack his hands away.

"Sh-shut up! Stop treating me like a kid!" A dark aura appeared at one end of the hall and Liberty and Japan drew their weapons.

He growled, "Well, everyone, it looks like our discussion will have to end here. We have a visitor." Steve appeared and several others drew their own weapons.

"Aaaaaargh! What's that Thing?! What the hell?!" Spain yelped, jumping a foot in the air.

Romano was a little less surprised and swatted at him, "Hey-stop screaming in my ear!" A second aura and another Steve appeared.

Spain, again reacted badly, yelling and swinging is arm at it, "Aaaaaargh! There's another one!"

France chuckled, "See, now that's a natural reaction. I suppose we've been through this so many times that we've got unconsciously used to it."

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes, "That's how it is when _you_ see it for the first time! Stop worrying about it and fight!"

"Everyone, take your weapons. We shall definitely do away with them," Japan growled, clenching his blade.

Spain's group split and included Liberty and her Italian brothers, Spain, and Prussia. The albino spared her a worried glance and she pursed her lips. "Just one more time," She growled. He nodded with relief and the battle went similarly as it did earlier. Liberty mostly covered her brothers, but Prussia and Spain made sure Steve No. 1 never made it within swinging distance of them. They won, but the two close hand fighters were sweating.

Liberty came up to them once the alien was gone and Prussia growled, holding his head, "Damn it, stop..." She grabbed his forearm in support and he looked at her. "It's a fucking voice. It keeps screaming 'Congratulations!' It's driving me mad." Liberty nodded.

"I don't know what I can do about that, but I'm not going to doubt you," She whispered. He nodded and brought her in for a hug.

"Danke, Amalia."

The aubrunette looked at him, "I'm sorry I can't help."

"The fact you you believe me is enough. I lied earlier," Prussia confessed, leaning down so his mouth hovered just out side her ear. "This is a haunted house. He is hanging around, but Big brother has been wandering around as well. His aura is bright. Brighter than it should be. I thought he was dead." Liberty nodded.

"He is, last time I heard," She said. Her memory about that day was fuzzy, but Liberty remembered France killing him that day just over 200 years ago, right?

Prussia tapped her head, "We have to go, the others are leaving." She looked over and Romano was walking backwards, sending them a stink eye. Liberty laughed and followed behind.

"Come on, Sword!" He laughed and raced alongside her. Romano shook his head at them, but a smile crossed his face. They managed to catch up to the grouchy man and they piled into the safe room.

Veneziano shrunk a little, looking at Japan, "I'm sorry. I guess I lost more memories than I thought."

He shook his head, "No, that was good enough. The rest is our job."

"Still...don't you feel kind of weird to think that you could die?" England asked, taking a seat at the table.

France cocked his head, "As if we were the same as humans, you mean? Maybe we exist as humans in this place..."

China nodded, "You're right. My body doesn't carry the weight of my nation...Even though I don't look any different..."

"It's been a while since I've been a mortal..." Liberty smiled, but frowned, "We're so weak though... Mortals can only handle so much before we reject and forget some things."

"I wonder if I'll forget again? I don't want that...I don't want to forget our newly found bond," Veneziano said, looking around with slight panic.

Germany put a hand on his shoulder, "Italy..." Liberty smiled and pulled out her pen from earlier and passed over the pen to her son, hoping he would get the history hint. His eyes glittered as he took it.

"I know! The pen is mightier than the sword! (1)"

Canada looked at his brother with concern, "Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

He grinned, "Let's form an alliance! A testimony of our new bond, without any relation to the Allies or the Axis or even the neutral nations, but to all of us who are here!"

Prussia smiled, "Ooh, sounds interesting. I approve."

"I am of the same opinion as America. Let's do it. Did we form an alliance before?" Japan asked, looking to Veneziano.

He shook his head, "No, not as far as I know...I approve, too."

America raised his fist, "I won't except objections! After all that trouble, we should write it down in a document! Erm...we can keep it simple!"

"Hmm. Well, first of all...believe in one another. Help one another. Rely on one another. also escape all together. That's all!" Germany concluded.

Spain grinned, "I like it; it's easy to understand. Alliances among nations like this is pretty interesting!"

The American nodded happily, "There! Now we just have to sign it."

"Oh, c-can you wait a moment, please?" Russia asked sheepishly, holding up a finger.

"What is it?" China asked.

His head lowered and his fingertips tapped together, "Sorry, I'm really going to put a wet blanket on it, but we're nations, and we're arbitrarily going to form an alliance with so many nations...It doesn't feel right."

England looked to America, "But our signatures will only be valid inside this house, right?"

Russia hummed, "Yeah, that's the problem, forming an alliance here. I mean, we don't know who might get their hands on it. We'll leave it in a strange place where god-knows-who might see it..."

"I see...You have a point. Even if we exist as humans now, it doesn't change the fact that we are nations," Germany reassert, looking around.

Veneziano bowed his head, looking defeated, "So, we really can't make an alliance..."

Russia frowned, "I-I'm sorry. I'd want to form an alliance, too, if I could! But we have to think of the nations we bear on our shoulders..."

"If...if possible, I also want to form an alliance, and stay like this..." France said, looking around his family with a smile.

Japan bobbed his head a few times "To be human, even if only in this place..."

Veneziano looked at him, "Japan?"

"I have an idea. Let's form an alliance, not as nations, but as humans!" He stated, .

Prussia cocked his head, "As humans? What do you mean?"

"Let's sign this paper as the humans we are now. In other words, we would use our human names to call ourselves and sign with them," The asian said.

Canada smiled, "I see! If anyone else sees it, they won't understand it, because it's not signed with nation names!"

"A human name, not Romano...Hmm, sounds good. What do you think, Veneziano?" Romano asked, smiling at his brother.

He nodded, "Yeah, I approve! If we do that, we can all form an alliance!"

America decided to go first, "I'll be...let's see..."

"For fuck's, Alfred!" Liberty growled.

"Alfred F. Jones, I guess!" He chuckled, looking to his brother and passing the pen over.

Canada smiled as he took it and easily wrote down his name given by his 2P, "Matthew Williams."

"Wang Yao!" China said as he wrote his name down in his native language. Liberty smiled and shook her head. He decided to go with his oldest name given by a human.

Prussia smiled as he took it up next, "Gilbert Beilschmidt! For my awesome blacksmithing skills I have!"

France handled the pen carefully as if it was made of gold, "Then I'll be Francis Bonnefoy."

"I think I'll be Ivan Braginsky," Russia said, smiling happily.

Spain grinned, "I'll be Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Oh, there isn't enough space..." Romano cocked his head.

"Your mother's last name was Carriedo?" Spain shrugged and handed the pen to his pirating enemy.

England smiled wistfully, "All right, I'm Arthur Kirkland!"

"Th-then I'll be...Ludwig. This is kind of awkward," He admitted.

Liberty chuckled and pat his back, "Don't worry. You're not the first to take the name of your founder." She was referring to the fact that he took the name of Louis the German, but the german version of it was Ludwig.

Romano took the pen up next, "Can I be... Lovino Vargas?" Liberty smiled and nodded and Spain teared up. She could understand why. Vargas was a dominantly Spanish last name. Unless of course you take in the Lithuanian word and then it just means trouble. Not metaphorically, in Lithuanian, Vargas means trouble. Fun.

Veneziano grinned and took up the pen "Yup! Then I'll be...Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!"

He passed it off to Japan and he smiled, "Then I am...Honda Kiku." He passed it to Liberty and she paused, looking at it. Approaching the document, she signed with a name she had never used before. Her brothers looked at it and their eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Sorellona, that's not any name I've heard you take. A-"

"It... It was the name my parents gave me," Liberty whispered, tearing up. Romano looked at it again and he smiled, pulling her in for a hug. Feliciano looked at it and he laughed as tears sprung up in his eyes, doing the same to Liberty.

"It's perfect."

The others gathered to take a look, but she was buried in her brother's arms. "It was the name I was born with and the name I wan to die with," She whispered, but her voice broke in between the tears. The others didn't seem to hear her.

Alfred grinned, "All right, everyone signed! That makes this vow absolute! Right, Kiku?"

"What? Oh-are you talking to me? Er...Indeed! We must all abide by it, Arthur!" The poor man struggled.

He cocked his head, "...No, my name is Alfred...Arthur is England..."

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry! My memory these days..." Japan sputtered. Liberty chuckled and pulled away.

"Hey, Al, remember that day at the park! If I remember correctly, you chose Alfred's name!" America flushed and Arthur laughed.

"I do! Alfred the Great!"

She laughed, "I'm the king! I'm the king, I'm the king!" Lovino guffawed and England flushed.

Veneziano took another look at the list, "Germany was Lutz? Louis?"

Gilbert laughed, recalling history as well and his brother's 2P, "Lutz! That's hilarious! It makes him sound like a completely different guy! Right, Lutz?"

"Can you please stop smirking and taunting me?!" Ludwig asked as his face turned a bright red.

Russia chuckled, "Ahaha! This is pretty awkward...But I'm sure that these names will never change, no matter what."

Liberty smiled, "They've stuck so far, right? I have a feeling this will stick with us years from now, even when we get out of here."

"That's right. With this, even after we get out of this house, we can still continue to be bound to this alliance as humans," Matthew said with a gentle smile.

Kiku cleared his throat, "All right, everyone, be quiet, please! Stop calling each other's names for fun. Looking over the document closely-"

"What is it now?! It's fine, isn't it? Your name is almost the same as your nation name!" Arthur growled.

"Be quiet, Alfred!"

Gilbert laughed and clutched his stomach, but a look of discomfort crossed his face a second later, "That's the second time he got your name wrong! Ow, my stomach hurts!"

Ludwig shook his head, "...I'm surrounded by children..." Liberty came over and had Gilbert stand up. He looked a little clammy and she put a hand to his paler-than-normal forehead. She tuned out what the others were saying. He groaned and Liberty looked at the others.

"Hey, Ludwig, I'm taking Prussia to the bathroom. I think he's a little weak from all the fighting and he needs a bath." He nodded and she slung and arm around, gritting her teeth as his arm passed over her curl, but she tried to ignore it. Prussia tried to help as he put most of his weight on her shoulders and as little pressure on her neck as possible. He panted and as soon as they were in the room and the door was closed, he removed his arm.

"Y-You... didn't have to do that..." He huffed.

Liberty shook her head, "What's up?" He grabbed her hand and put it to his neck. His pulse was going nuts and the woman's eyes widened. She began to unbutton his shirt and he chuckled.

"I was worried, but now..." He rested his head back and Liberty growled.

"Asshole, you should have told me you were about to have a heart attack!"

He laughed airily again, "As if I'd let myself die! I still have to protect my people...and my brother!" The albino looked at her and smiled, "And you."

Liberty smiled at him, "I love you too, so I'll be damned if you die on my watch. Give me a moment, there may be some discomfort." He laughed and winced as she began whispering. Gilbert took a deep breath and he shivered as Liberty's fingers traced over where his heart was. The ache in his chest, as weird as it seemed to be, passed through his ribs and alleviate into the air. Liberty huffed as she felt the pain come into her and it dulled to a distant reminder for later. Thank god she had her lucky aura at the moment or she would be screwed.

A sudden knocking on the door made them jump and Liberty tensed up. Japan's voice echoed from the other side, "Prussia! Liberty!"

"Y-yeah?! What do you want?!" He asked as he began to button his shirt back up. Liberty sighed in relief and fell back onto the ground, slipping into a deep sleep to relax and let her magic recharge.

"I'm sorry you have to come back, quickly! The others are-"

He shot up and threw on his jacket, "What's wrong?!"

Japan's voice rose half an octave, "Quickly, please! I can't handle this on my own! Please!"

Prussia took his girlfriend into his arms, "H-hold on! I'm coming!"

* * *

 **Welp, this happened. ANON DON'T BRING _THAT_ UP PLEASE.**

 **(1) Just a general joke.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! My dad is going to have me go to a live hiring even at McDonald's tomorrow.**

 **AnonChan1: You as well, my friend. I'll try, but... It's coming. It does, but happiness wouldn't be anything without sadness. Well, it was actually until Romano and Spain came by, but... It's the fact that thing might not turn out like they are wanted. HAHAHAHA I EAT BORKEN HEARTS AND SHATTERED FEELINGS AS A MIDNIGHT SNACK. True, kinda, but Rome actually wanted her a t home, away from the fighting and safe. Also true. He was. Excalibur? I'm sorry, but being a gentleman is a lifestyle, not a choice. Caboose, pass me those spike grenades! True. That pact holds and it will continue to hold. The world is most united right now, except because of the US president (If there are any trump fans out there, please realize that the world watched our election with clenched hearts. The world watched and they were worried when he was elected. I'm not going to insult him any further, but please understand that I personally do not like the man. I have barely touched him at any other point, so excuse this). I'm... going to leave that up to you, but I planned on no. It was a different ghost. He's stubborn, but Liberty wanted to protect him from that. Thank you~**

* * *

Prussia came out of the bathroom and Liberty was nestled in his arms, exhausted from the magic. He didn't know exactly what she did, but he had a comforting warmth over his heart where she had touched his chest. He winced and his girlfriend whined in her sleep at the yelling in the room.

"Bullsht! Why does it have to be you?! You're fucking kidding me!" Romano snarled.

Veneziano raised his hands and trembled, "Th-that's why I'm saying I should be with Germany..."

The blonde's head whipped over, "Wait! You've got to be kidding me! I object!"

Prussia looked over to the Asian who called him out and the man hung his head, "I'm sorry for calling you back. As you can see I can't handle this alone..." He cocked his head, but smirked mentally when he realized how much his friend considered him leader.

"I'm telly you, mine is open~I would give Italy a warm welcome-physically speaking," France said, smiling jokingly over at the younger Italian.

The two leaders walked over and Prussia readjusted Liberty in his arms, "What?...Hm? Japan, what are they talking about?"

Canada hummed and tapped his chin, "Maybe we should pair up with our...family? Oh, but if it's to be together all the time-"

"If it were a...sister, then I'd be only a little reluctant, but with a brother..." He said, shaking his head.

America shook his head, "Eeew! That would be torture! It's just too weird! Liberty hasn't shared a bed with ages!"

Spain shrugged, "Well, I could do with just a blanket. I could lay it over the table and sleep there. It'd make a perfect cot!"

"Huh? Cot...?" The albino asked, looking at Japan.

He nodded, "Yes, since it's already bedtime, we began to prepare the beds, but then we realized there weren't enough of them for everyone...So we began to debate over what we should do."

Prussia grinned, "Oh...Well, those West-made beds are pretty comfortable. So, you were worried that everyone was going to fight over them? Is that it?"

"It wouldn't be so hard if the smaller ones slept together, right? For example, Japan and China..." Russia said, looking over at China with a grin.

China flushed and shook his head, "Stop leaning over and peeking at me! You're so damn lewd!"

Germany growled and stood, "All right, all right! Tomorrow I'll make more beds first thing in the morning! Can't you endure this at least for one night?!"

"Oh! Then I want a double bed! Romano, let's sleep together! I've been through a lot of loops, so it's been ages since I last saw you!" Veneziano cheered, looking at his brother happily.

Romano groaned and slumped, "Ugh..."

France chuckled, "Oh~ How unusual of you to give in, Romano."

"That's why I'll sleep with Germany tonight! Then my brother can have his bed all for himself! Oh, but Spain-" The auburnet trailed, looking over to the Spaniard.

Germany looked incredulously over to his ally, "Wait a minute! Why do I have to sleep with you?!"

Japan raised his hand, "Um...I'll sleep on the floor. If I lay down a blanket, it'll be just like a futon..."

Prussia cocked his head, "Can't we all just sleep on the floor?"

"Oh, yeah! Let's just go to sleep already! England, I'll take care of the beds, so give me a hand!"

England looked starled and he tried to tug his hand away from the American, "Huh? Wait, stop pulling me!" The younger man just laughed.

Prussia smiled as the others set up the futons quickly and got a hair out of Liberty's hair. When Germany waved them over, he placed her on the far side and placed a kiss on her forehead. She curled closer to him and he settled her her on his chest. Romano looked up and wrinkled his nose at them, but said nothing.

Japan chuckled from further down his row, "...Haha, it's like a training camp."

America hummed and put his hands under his head, "Beds are nice, but sleeping on the floor in a futon is fun, too! It's a little cramped, though."

"I can't wait for our party. Why, there are so many things I want to do that I think I'll forget some of them. I'll have to write them down," Spain grinned.

Romano hummed and looked at his brother, "Hey, Veneziano, we'll really have to send food to Japan's house before-" He chuckled and shook his head. "He fell asleep."

France smiled, "He must be tired. He's finally got some relief. Let him sleep."

"Was he awake even when I was keeping watch?" Prussia asked quietly, careful not to shift his girlfriend.

His brother hummed, "Probably. It must have been necessary in order to survive. Come to think of it, even when Japan and I woke up..."

Japan frowned, "He was awake. To think that he was aware of that monster because he had known from the very beginning..."

"He occasionally appeared to be reading the Bible-I mean, journal! Do you think he's written about everything he's gone through so far?" Canada asked.

Russia shrugged and shifted his large t-shirt, "Maybe. Maybe he'll let us read it now?"

England huffed, "We could ask him tomorrow...All right, enough chatting for today! I'm going to sleep!" China yawned and spread out over his pillow.

"Yea-ZZZzzz."

Kiku chuckled, "Oh, dear..."

Prussia chuckled and wrapped Liberty fully in his arms. The couple always had trouble sleeping without something settled in their arms, so they made due.

* * *

Liberty awoke in the middle of the night, smiling to see Prussia curled up and hugging her tightly.

"Ragazza?" She looked over to the whsper and raised her head as much as she could.

"Yeah, Lovino?" A whimper came from beside Germany and sh tried to weasel her way out of Prussia's arms.

The oldest Italian swallowed nervously, his hazel eyes almost glowing in the dark, "Feliciano's having a nightmare and I don't know what to do. Germany's right there and you know he still gets night terrors-"

"I'll take care of it. Get up," She whispered. The man nodded and clamored up and she took his place. Shaking Germany awake, the woman whimpered and whispered in German. He sat up quickly, but luckily, there wasn't an episode. "Veneziano's having a bad dream. We were afraid to wake him with you right there." He nodded and Romano went to flip on the switch.

"Italy!" He said, patting his friend's face lightly as the lights snapped on. It took a few nations a moment to wake up and Veneziano was soon shocked awake. He gasped for air as he shot up. "Are you all right? You were having a nightmare."

The man looked up, "...Me?"

"Italy? Have you lost your memories again?" The blonde asked nervously with a lost expression/

Veneziano took a moment, "...oh. N-no...I'm...fine, Mr. Germany."

"You..." He whispered, rocking back at the name.

Smiling wryly, he explained, "I'm most defenseless...when I sleep...My memories slowly...slip away...I tried not to fall asleep...I'm sorry."

Germany shook his head with a relieved look, "No, you have to sleep. It's okay to forget. It can't be good to have only memories of the events in this house..."

"But I-I mean, Mr. Germany-I mean...Ahaha, what am I saying, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've got it all sorted out now, Germany," The Italian grinned.

He nodded shakily, "I-I see..."

Veneziano pointed at the bathrooms and smiled, "I'll go wash my face. You can got back to sleep Germany...It was your voice that I heard in my dream, wasn't it?"

"I don't really get it, but if you're all right, I'm going to sleep. If anything comes up, wake me up," Germany huffed, plopping back down. Romano turned the light back off and crawled back into his spot.

"Veh! Sir, yes sir!" He grinned and tiptoed over to the bathroom. Liberty noted everything was ok and went back to Prussia. He was still somehow asleep and she crawled back into his arms. He hummed and tightened his hold on her.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

She chuckled, "Venie had a bad dream, but... He's hearing a voice too. I think it's your brother this time." The man opened one eye sleepily and nestled his face in her hair.

"We can talk more in the morning. It's too early right now."

"Alright, but we're going to need to talk to..." He hummed and squeezed her a little bit, nowhere near hard enough to hurt her.

"Go to sleep, Amalia," He growled. Liberty laughed airily and wrapped one arm around him. They got back to sleep easily, ignorant to some of the other countries snapping a few photos as they drifted off.

Prussia woke up first and he smiled as his internal clock told him it was still early. He poked Liberty's cheek and she whined and turned over. The albino laughed and pulled her towards him into a spoon, "Amalia, time to get up~!"

"Damnit, give me three more minutes," She whined and sunk into his arms.

Prussia laughed and wrapped her in the blanket and threw her over his shoulder, "Come on, we need to get ready for the day." They entered one of the mini rooms and they changed into their clothes there.

It was Liberty who took note first. As she was throwing one of 'midnight blue' turtlenecks over her head and noticed a small mark on her boyfriend's chest that wasn't there before. It barely peeked out over his low-cut wife beater and she grabbed his arm as he was about to throw on his black button-up. "What's that?" He looked down and one of his eyebrows quirked.

"That wasn't there before," He said quietly. Putting the shirt down neatly, he took off the tank top and their breath caught before Prussia started laughed. "I thought you had already left your mark!"

"S-Shut up!" She said, smacking his arm.

A bright white infinity sign was embedded into his skin over his heart and it didn't seem to be temporary. "I'm not complaining!" He laughed and Liberty flushed.

"I'm going outside!" She grabbed her green trench coat and stormed out, her boyfriend's laughs echoing behind her. Both knew she wasn't mad. Soon, breakfast was set and everyone was happy again.

Japan cleared his throat to get the room's attention, "Well, then, now we can contact the outside world, so we also need someone to stay here. Something like a control tower."

Germany hummed and crossed his arms, "Incidentally, it seems that the monster also goes outside, so those out there are in for a hard fight, as well. Austria has informed us that they have dispersed and will take care of it all at once. The whole world is gathered here. In other words...we are united with the whole world right now."

"What should we do?" China asked.

Veneziano smiled, "I want to search for the metal pieces. I hid one somewhere on the 2nd floor. Let's search for it and go to the 4th floor."

"Oh! I remember that one. It's the one that you hid, right? I saw it when we broke the clock," America nodded.

England slammed his hands on the table and stood, "What the hell? You should have told us yesterday!"

His little brother frowned, "...It'd have been dangerous if I'd told you yesterday. I won't say who to, though."

"You mean one of us was going to die? In that case, who can go get the metal piece?" France asked, swallowing thickly.

Spain frowned, "I'll go, then. If you tell me where it is, I'll go get it alone."

Romano nodded in agreement, "I'll go, too. What are the chances that the Thing is going to appear?" His brother looked into his dirt plate.

"...100%."

"Heh, bring it on. Never underestimate the country of the Mafia," Romano grinned.

Veneziano smiled, "I'm coming with you. If possible, we should go in few numbers."

Germany raised an eyebrow, "Do you mind if one more goes? I'm coming with you. It's not far from here, and I'll request reinforcements if anything comes up. And I'd be grateful if they came running to us right away."

"So...five will be too much. All right. We'll be ready to leave right away. Prussia can you get in touch with those outside?" The tall man asked, looking at the albino.

Prussia nodded, "Okay. England, Canada, Liberty, you'll help me."

America nodded, "The place is the room opposite to the fireplace room. It's suppose to be well hidden under the carpet."

"Got it~Sir, we're off, sir," Venie cheered, saluting happily. His group gathered and Liberty gave her brothers a quick hug before they went off.

"Be safe."

The brothers grinned, "Always."

She nodded and returned to the table by Prussia and France, placing her phone on the table and rested her head in her arms.

Japan noted, "Well, now we're going to wait until we're contacted." He walked over and spoke to Arthur, who was trying to bake. She didn't catch what they were saying, but the Asian man walked around the room passively, speaking to others that waited behind. He looked over the signatures again and lingered on Liberty's. He had heard a few times that she had no idea who she used to be and the fact she was using her first name worried him. Something was going to happen.

He eventually came by, "How is are the connections?"

France pursed his lips, "We do get reception once in awhile, but it's bad right now. I was talking to them until some time ago."

"The reception is bad and we can't contact the outside world. We'll have to wait awhile. If Italy and the others ask help, this time we'll all leave together," Prussia reaffirmed and Liberty nodded herself. Japan nodded and walked off.

Japan walks to China by the beds in the bottom right corner. They spoke for a moment before Liberty's phone lit up and it vibrated, making the world's second-most annoying sound. She grabbed it and flipped it open. "Venie?"

"Ciao, Sorellona! Can you put Japan on?" She nodded and handed it to the mentioned person. He took it and the group had to listen to their one sided conversation.

He cocked his head, "Huh? I don't really...understand, but all I have to do is bring you some food, right? We're on our way."

"...You sound really happy," Japan said and Liberty looked to France and Prussia with a smile.

The man's eyebrows rose, "Is that so?! That's a surprise. I thought we would be here a lot longer-" He paused and waited. "Yes, certainly! Well, now, first I'll bring you the food."

After another moment, he nodded, "All right. I'll take a quick look in the kitchen. We'll be there immediately. I'll soon get out with them...Thank God, really..." Japan hung up and passed the phone back over. Liberty nodded and gripped the device and stuck in her pocket. She leaned back on the table and the two friends to her side went back to their chat.

When he came back, they all got into formation and left the safety room for the fourth floor. They managed to arrive without problem and Japan smiled as he passed over a scone and a few blueberries. "Sorry it took us so long to come."

"No, we've also been through a lot. I'm rather thankful that we're all gathered," Germany said, looking around nervously.

Romano looked over his thick shoulder, "Wow, you sure brought a lot. We just needed something to tempt it with."

Veneziano nodded, "And we also found a clock. We hadn't broken the one in this room yet. We weren't sure we should...I think you already know this, but we're going to get out very soon. There's no need to see memories of the past anymore...And Austria and the others are taking care of things outside." The blonde was quiet and a frown crossed his face.

"Germany? What's the matter?" America asked, cocking his head.

He shook his head, but spoke anyway, "Nothing, I was just wondering...why don't I see any memories from the past? Isn't that odd? I'm the only one..."

The auburnet blinked and nodded "Oh, right, I've always wondered about that, too...What universe was it...? You see, America said that the memories were just forgotten but they hadn't disappeared. So, you should still have them, Germany." Romano and Liberty shared a look and he swallowed.

"Maybe they're being passed on?"

Prussia asked, looking between the siblings, "Passed on?"

Romano waved his hand, trying to find the words, "What I mean is, maybe Potato Head is the same as Veneziano? Some of Veneziano's memories were passed on to me and we shared them. Because we're very close. In Potato Head's case, maybe all of his memories are being passed to...someone?"

"But then...who on Earth could that be? Prussia?" Veneziano asked. Liberty hummed and thought about the voice.

Prussia squawked, "M-me?! But I haven't got any of West's memories!"

"Nah, you're a little different..." England shook his head.

"You're more of a wild aura. It would have to be someone more reigned in."

France nodded and added, "Someone so close to Germany...that his memories are being passed on to them...All of his memories, at that..."

Spain swallowed, "...Or someone who matches his wavelength an awful lot..."

"They have all my memories? But...someone like that-I-don't-" Germany asked, looking around.

Liberty huffed, "You're 201 years old, Germany. Of course you wouldn't know. Right Venie?"

He was silent and Romano looked at him with a frown, "Veneziano? What's wrong?"

"Could it be...? No...it can't be..." The younger brother asked.

The man whom they were talking about's older brothers nodded at the shaky man, "Italy..."

Liberty nodded, "I'm talking about Henry." In a steadier voice, Liberty used the tone she only used in speaking to late-middle-ages monarchs and in Lombardic, "Code Blue, Act Two." (1)

His eyes widened and he fell to the ground, "No. No, no no..."

* * *

 **I'm so done right now. I will most likely not be posting a chapter tomorrow.**

 **(1) I wrote the format for code blue. It's on my dA page for this: LadyLuck372. Basically, Act One is- you have to show up if any part of it is called. Act Two is the only part that can be called multiple times. It means that a former dead country is back (There is a special note for Prussia and the Italy bros.) Act three is the part that sends Carina back in time.**

 **Also, if you see the word Auburnet, it refers to Veneziano. If it ends in -et, it usually refers to a guy. If its -ette, it refers to a girl. *Shrugs***

 **'Night y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! The guy wasn't there, so, pardon the joke, we got lucky. Also, I don't know if some of you guys understand this, but when I start writing sometimes, things get out of hand, quickly. An example of this is below.**

 **AnonChan1: Thanks! True! Also true. HAHAHAHA~! She had no training in sword fighting other than mini fights she had with her mom with foam swords. He is. Do you actually get that? I don't like him, but I can't publish too much about him, so I can get to him later. It was a transfer spell (and something else) and she was still recovering, so she couldn't handle it. He is and another reason Liberty would never admit to him, she also likes that isn't as strong as his brother is because she couldn't cuddle with him if he was a rock like Germany. He's just right in her opinion~ It is, but the mark is also a thing that the magic did. I'm going to hate myself at the end. IT IS. I TOLD YOU I WOULD BRING IT UP. What, the Code blue or the -et's?**

Flashback

 _Thoughts/emphasis_

* * *

Liberty swallowed and kneeled next to her brother. "Fratel-"

"Don't call me that, Carina! How long have you known?" He yelled, pushing her away. Her face dropped and she sagged. The man growled, understanding the gesture. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I saw him die that day! Something happened, I don't remember what, but I had suspicions. I should have told you sooner, but you know the Code doesn't work on suspicions. It only works if the actual nation is found," Liberty growled. He stood with tears in his eyes.

"Sorellina-"

She took a step forward and it didn't matter that she was 5 inches shorter than him; her gaze still burned into him, "Don't you _dare_ call me your little sister. I may not be older than you or as tall anymore, but I think that after all that's happened, you wouldn't do that. I tried my hardest-"

Veneziano growled, " _You're not even one of mine_." Liberty bowed her head and snarled.

Raising her head, she shook as tears poured out of her eyes, "I may not be North Italian, but goddamnit Veneziano, does March-"

"Car-"

"Seventeenth-"

"Don't-"

"1861-"

He huffed and growled, leaning down to get in her face, " _Shut up_ -"

"MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! I DIED FOR YOU AND ROMANO-" She roared before her tears closed off her throat and she ran out of the room and slammed the door. Leaning the back of her head on it, she realized what she just did. Liberty just yelled at her little brother and broke his heart.

Veneziano bawled and collapsed onto the floor. Romano was shocked, he hadn't seen a fight between them in 150 years. The younger cried and regret filled his heart. He had brought up a dilemma that still pained the small family. It had been hard for the siblings, but Romano accepted that his sister was now also a citizen of the Northern half as well with the unification. Veneziano had practically disowned her and had broken her heart.

Prussia swallowed thickly and knew the woman would need time to recover by herself, so he went over to the crying Italian. Wrapping his arms around the man, even as Veneziano thrashed, he didn't let go. After a moment, he resigned and sobbed into that man's arms. Prussia rubbed his back as he rocked him back and forth. "Shh, everything will be ok."

"I-I-I can't believe I-"

"Shh, Liberty will forgive you," Romano said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. He shook his head and Romano looked at France and jerked his head at the door. The blonde nodded and knocked on the door before opening it. Liberty was still there and he exited, closing the door behind him.

"Annabelle..." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

Breathing out, she bowed her head, "I should have told him, Frank. If I had just told him, he wouldn't have _had_ to say that. D-Did he mean it? I-I mean, I should know, but I-I can't tell right now."

He smiled, "Of course he regrets it! You're his sister! And we're human right now, it doesn't stand!" Liberty chuckled and nodded.

"Merci, Frank. Let's get back there, the silence is getting to me," She said. France nodded and helped her up. They tiptoed in and the moment she stepped through, a taller body knocked into her own and she smiled. "Hey, Fratellone."

"I'm not Fratellone, that's Romano," Veneziano cried, clutching onto her. "I'm sorry, Sorellona! I'm sorry for what I said!"

She grinned, "It doesn't matter, _Italia Forever_!" Opening their arms, they welcomed Romano in and just stayed like that for a moment, just like they had been 150 years ago.

Liberty sat with Romano and Veneziano worryingly. The brothers spoke anxiously and each were tapping on the table. They were speaking of their unification. "Austria warned me that one of-a us may not survive. We-a only need one representative for the nation..." Veneziano said as he switched to chewing on his thumbnail.

Romano sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair, "If so, it'd probably be-a you. People like-a you more and you're more successful..."

The auburnette sighed again, "Sorellona, thoughts?"  
She sighed, rubbing her hands together, "Who do I think would disappear if I already knew you two both survive? I don't want to choose."

Romano slammed his hand on the table, "Ragazza, we want to know. In all of your-a years of odd knowledge, who would disappear? We'd-a want time to know." She sighed, knowing the answer.

"Who has the capital?" Romano's eyes widened as Veneziano froze. She looked at the latter and frowned. "You already knew that, didn't you, Venie? You just wanted a second opinion." He bowed his head and sighed.

Romano stared at his brother, "Venie... Make Venice the capital, but don't you dare leave me alone."

Liberty decided to jump in, "Roma! You both live! North and South Italy have always been drastically different, why not represent those?!"

They sighed and nodded. "Grazie, Sorella..." Standing up, the three of them gathered into a hug and wept. They were going to be ok.

Standing up, Prussia, France, Veneziano, Spain, and Liberty went to go sit at a table. Germany was across the room and Romano was trying to avoid any questions about the mystery man. Veneziano hadn't stopped frowning since he had calmed down and France smiled at him supportively, "Italy, are you all right?"

"France..." He whispered, looking up.

The blonde shook his head, "This isn't like you. That expression doesn't suit your face! Even if it's just for a moment, can't you smile-"

Veneziano sighed, "...Listen, France." Liberty looked at her place from next to him and waited.

"Hm, what?"

"You didn't tell me back then...All this time...even now...I've been waiting for him, even after Sorellona told me he..." He cut himself off and pue his head on his sister's head.

The Frenchman pursed his lips, "...Italy..."

The Italian laughed at the absurdity of his thoughts, "Hahah...Well, now would be impossible. Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No...it's all right," France said with a smile.

Veneziano paused, "...France, can I ask you something? If there was someone I didn't want to forget me again...what should I do? If you forgot about me and asked me, "Who are you?" what should I do?"

He paused, "Well, your...ass...er, no,no."

"You've been breaking a lot clocks and getting your memories back. If it's too much and they can't all fit in...what if you turn out like me and lose your memories?" He asked, getting off of his sister and leaning forward.

France laughed and leaned back in his chair and tried to play off the thought, "...You must remember him."

Veneziano cocked his head, "What?"

"You're the one who knows from experience what it is like to forget something you don't want to forget, right? It's sad, but we'll definitely forget something," He said, looking at Liberty.

The siblings shared a look and nodded, "Yeah..."

The blonde smiled and looked back to the nation, "Then you must remember him, so that he will be able to remember you again. You've been remembering us so far, so we also started remembering little by little. Your memories are never really gone, are they? They just sink to the back of your mind...You must keep remembering him, so that you can have your memories of him at all times."

"...Do you also have someone you...don't want to forget, France, Sorellona?"

France's smile faltered and looked down, "Well, yes. That's why I live with my memories. We nations have to, so that we'll...never forget."

"I see...You do say normal things once in a while, France!" The table chuckled.

"And I'm good-looking, to boot! Too good-looking not to get out of this house, in fact," France grinned, sending a wink to Veneziano.

The nation looked at his sister, "What about you Sorellona? Do you have someone you don't want to forget?"

She shared a look with Prussia and he smiled encouragingly. Looking back at her brother, she grinned, "The man I loved before I knew I loved him. It sometimes like he's still close." Prussia laughed and she shook her head.

The woman felt a gaze on her back and looked around with a soft look, " _Maybe a little too close._ " A movement came out of the corner of her eye and the Mochi fell. Behind him, there was a metal control panel and the group stood and ran to meet up with the others,

"Amazing! How did you do it?" Canada asked, looking at the British man.

He huffed proudly, "Hm? I tried shoving a fresh scone into his mouth and it came out. Were you that eager to eat it, little guy? There, there!"

Japan smiled, "...Well, then, shall we insert the metal piece? America, please stop staring at it and come help me." He was a little preoccupied, playing with the mochi and he was shoving food in its face.

"It radiates such an aura of intelligence! Do you want some withered cabbage?"

The asian's face fell with a knowing, but disappointed, look, "Haa...Fine. This old man will do all the work by himself...There. Now..." He took the pieces he needed and the house began to shake.

Prussia tensed, "Whaaat?!" The rumbling stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Romano looked around shakily, "Wh-what was that?"

"I'll check it out," China answered, heading for the door. Spain nodded.

"Me, too." They left and the others looked around shakily.

Japan spoke first, "I-I wonder what was that tremor..."

"...It came from the hallway," Russia noted. A scream came from the hallway and China's voice rang through the home.

"Aaaargh! Hey, you guys come here now!"

Veneziano jumped, "Let's go. We'll soon reach the exit. Oh, um...My advice is...don't be surprised."

"Hm? I see. You knew," Germany said, looking over.

Japan chortled, "Just don't hide in the closet or anything, please."

America laughed, "I wouldn't mind if you went there to build a holiday house, though!" Liberty growled and drew her blade and lead the charge. Her boyfriend soon took over and they paused to see a new staircase. The pair swallowed as a small sent of blood drifted down. The rest of the party soon joined.

"There's another flight of stairs...Shall we go up?" Japan asked, looking around. No one objected, so they began the trek. Liberty felt like she couldn't breath as she looked over the many blood splatters and giant red handprints. It killed her too see the former pain that her family had to go through. Japan walked over to America with a dazed expression on his face.

The younger man had a similar look, "This is real blood...And with the handprints on the entrance, this has to be the worst room ever." Japan hummed in acknowledgement, but continued on. Liberty went up to one of the large handprints and put her hand at the base. The two shivered and continued on to the next room where large numbers in blood surrounded a large switch.

"This place gives me the chills," Prussia whispered.

"I can't _feel_ anything. I can only see your body, not your aura in this room," Liberty said back, grabbing onto his hand.

He smiled and gripped her hand, "Now you know how I feel sometimes."

She smiled shakily, "That was your decision to not wear glasses or contacts, but don't go too far, ok?"

"I won't if you stay close," The man whispered. Liberty smiled and nodded.

"Always." The rest of the group got together and Prussia and Liberty were beginning to head over when America accidentally stepped on the switch. A buzing sound entered the room and electricity ran through the room. Liberty's muscles clenched and she cried out, the looming heart attack getting worse. Her ears buzzed and her heart pounded when America stepped off.

"Ack! I-I'm sorry! It was my fault!" He apologized. Liberty growled and grabbed her heart as it pounded. Prussia kneeled as he checked her pulse, but smiled.

"It's fine. It's going a little strong, but you're not having a heart attack," He grinned.

She snorted, "The only ones I'll ever have are the onea you give me every time you're around." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You dork."

Romano huffed and drew their attention back as Prussia stood, "If you don't solve it correctly, we take a hit... _Chigi_! That fucking hurts, you bastard!" Spain chuckled as he pulled on Romano's ear. Why they didn't know.

"Hm? France, you don't look like you're in much pain. Did you enjoy the pain?" The brunet asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

He grinned and put a hand to his chest, "Well, if a lady or gentleman wants me to-" He caught the odd looks everyone was giving him and cleared his throat, "I mean, it didn't hurt me that much. It was just static eletricity."

Canada paused, "Oh, France is standing on one of the numbers...Then...er...that means...Maybe...we have to stand on the numbers and press the switch?"

Veneziano tensed, "Oh, erm-"

"Hey, you be quiet! Now, each one of us is going to stand on a number," Germany commanded, pointing to each.

England nodded and went to stand on one, "Right."

All in all, Italy stood on 12, Canada on 1, England on 2, France on 3, Prussia on 4, Japan on 5, Germany on 6, America on 7, Russia on 8, Romano and Liberty on 9, Spain on 10, and China on 11.

Russia hummed, "Well, now Liberty can press the switch, but something tells me that isn't right. Maybe someone on the time when there's no moon should get away from his number and be in charge of the switch?"

Japan frowned, "The moon..."

"Ve, by the way, Japan can solve this. I mean, if it weren't for Japan, maybe we wouldn't have solved it..." Veneziano smiled happily, rocking back and forth on the twelve.

Romano smiled and recalled all the time his Islamic citizens used the moon for a calendar for their holidays, "Yeah, you're right. The moon isn't just that thing in the sky, is it?"

"...Hm?! I think I kind of got it," China said, looking to his brother.

Japan nodded slowly, "...Other than the "moon" in the sky...The Japanese lunar calender...? The first month is Matsuki, the second month is Kisaragi. And the third month is...Yayoi...! It doesn't have the kangi for "tsuki" inside! And "tsuki" or "zuki" means "moon" in Japanese!"

"I see. So, Big Brother France will step off number three," France proclaimed, stepping off.

Prussia cocked his head, "So? Is it just Fance who has to move?"

Japan looked up, "Oh, er, also...The twelfth month is Shiwasu. It's not written with the kanji "tsuki" or "zuki"."

England hummed, "Hm, then Italy has to move."

"...All right. I'll step away," He said, semi-reluctantly.

Canada was quieter than normal and his eyes flew open, just as one of the others was going to step on the number, "Aaah! stop! W-wait a minute! Please, wait!"

Spain looked over, "What, what's wrong?"

Canada looked over, "It's the other way around! It's not that 3 and 12 are the numbers we don't step on; 3 and 12 are the numbers we have to step on! Because...um..."

"Oh, you're right. because there were only ten of us before, and if we all stepped on the numbers, there'd be no one to press the switch," Prussia said, his voice falling as he realized... "Because Liberty usually died early on..." The room was quiet again. She growled.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand? We're wasting time we don't have."

Russia nodded, "True...Besides, even if all of us had been alive, it still wouldn't have been enough. If it's just 3 and 12, even if only three of us had survived, it'd be enough."

Germany shuddered, "Ugh...I don't want to forget about that, but, well, you're right. It's a sound argument. So, France back on your number. The others will step away...Japan, you press the switch, please."

"Yes." Everyone inverted their positions and held their breath as Japan stepped on the switch and a bright light encompassed the room. When it faded...

"Oh, a door appeared," Japan noted.

America pumped a fist, "Yasss! Let's go ahead!"

Veneziano jumped in front of the doorway, "Oh! Wait!"

China cocked his head, "What is it?"

"I didn't tell you the answer for this room, but I can't be so carefree from now on. In the next room, there'll be a key hanging on the wall...That's the key to the front door. As soon as we get it, you have to run. A monster will come after us, so just run to the front door," He explained.

Spain grinned, "More than ever, you mean. All right! I'll warm up, then!" He jokingly stretched, but a few other nations followed his lead. After a moment, Prussia took the lead, Liberty right behind him. They tensed as they looked at all the various monsters staring at them hungrily.

The albino trembled, clutching his blade, "Ugh! What the hell is this place?!"

"There are so many..." China trembled

Veneziano nodded shakily, "L-let's just go ahead. They won't come out of the cell...I think."

Japan nodded and unsheathed his own blade, "R-right. Besides, with so many enemies, was would be...No, I'd rather not think about that." They continued on and a Steve that Liberty can only describe as-

"Is that Jabba the Hutt?" America snorted, but gagged as the smell of the bloody numbers on the floor entered his nose.

Japan wrinkled his nose in agreement, "Ugh...This room is also quite-"

"Behind that thing! The key is on that wall!" Veneziano cheered and headed towards it.

Russia put a hand on his shoulder, "Isn't it going to...attack us?"

He grinned, and started walking, "It will if you get close to it, but it's incredibly slow. We can get away from it by just walking. I'll got get it."

"Hey! You're going by yourself again-" Germany said, following him, but Prussia grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

Veneziano began to play with the monster, but paused, "What...?" To everyone's horror, there was no key to escape.

France voiced this horror, "H-hey, Italy! There's no key!"

He fell to his knees, "Oh, God...Why?! It was always...It was always there before!" America began to race up to him. "I'm sure...this is the right place...wh-what am I going to do...?"

The American growled, "Italy!" Russia wasn't far behind and he drew his cane sword as America dragged the man away.

"This isn't going well..." France mumbled.

England snarled, "Tsk! I really need to get my magic back..."

Liberty looked at him, "I'd let you borrow some of mine, but if I give up any more, I will probably pass out."

"Oh..." Prussia said, looking down guiltily. Liberty elbowed him a little bit and smiled. _I don't regret it._

Veneziano kept shaking his head, sputtering, "W-we were too late..."

Romano growled and went to help America, "Veneziano! Go back!"

"Wh-what am I going to do? Did I...do something wrong? The key...there's no key..." He continued.

Germany roared, "Italy! Get out of the way!"

The man shook his head, "Wh-what am I going to do...?" The room shook more and Prussia jumped.

"Wh-what is it this time?!"

A small sound made Romano look up and he shrieked. "...?! Up there!"

The sheer amount of the monsters made Liberty seize and tremble. She was calmed down minutely by her albino's growl.

Japan looked up as well, "Wh-?!"

They were thrust into a battle, "Prussia, agree to terminate the earlier promise!"

He looked at her and frowned, "Agreed." When those Steves were defeated, the room began to tremble again. Another wave of the beasts appeared and the nations made all kinds of sounds of disapproval.

"What?! Again?!" England growled.

Spain frowned and while Liberty might not have been able to feel auras, she knew his angry persona was slowly emerging, "...oh, no. They keep coming!"

America looked at the new wave worriedly, "It never ends!"

Canada looked at the other countries carefully, "There are too many! We can't run past them!"

"N-no...I don't want to go back again! Not when we've made it so far! No!" Veneziano shouted, clutching his journal.

Japan looked at him with concern, "Italy!"

China nodded, "Let's at least surround Italy! They're all going after him!" The Italian paused and Romano and Liberty growled.

"Oh, come on! Italy, just get down!" Germany yelled, grabbing him by taking his journal in hand. His friend didn't let go.

"Make me-make me disappear somewhere!" A comforting aura that every nation could feel began to surround the man and his siblings knew what he was doing.

"Veneziano!"

Japan turned around in terror, "Italy's journal!"

Germany looked at him in horror, "Italy!"

He tried to wrench the book away from the blonde, but to no avail, "G-Germany! My journal!"

"Let go of it, Italy! The journal-Ah, dammit! You always-"

A light surrounded them and Liberty screamed. She growled and forced herself to turn around, refusing to admit what was no longer in the room.

England huffed and nodded, "You take care of that one! We'll take care of these two!" Prussia and Liberty were back to back as they always were and watched each other's back. England seemed to team up with Japan, but Spain and France seemed to never stray far from their close friends.

France wiped his forehead carefully, "It's really tough...My sword can barely cut it!"

"That's because you're using a tiny ass wire against thick... whatever!"

Prussia grinned, "Let's go all four at the same time! Drei, zwei, eins-"

Spain smirked, "Creo!" They all lunged in a Maypole like action and the top of it fell off. She looked over just in time to see Japan and Romano take down a flying Steve and England and China take down a large Steve. Canada seemed to be having a good time with his cousin as they cornered a short Steve. Russia finished that one off. Once the room was cleared, they gathered up again, but Liberty went to a far wall.

"Thank God...somehow, we managed to swipe them clean..." Japan mumbled, wiping his forehead.

England grinned, "Italy's journal made a lot of them disappear, and yet that was still tough. Well done, Italy-"

Romano looked around, "Veneziano?" Liberty bowed her head and let a few tears fall. _Damn..._

"Italy? Hey, he's...he's gone...isn't he?" Russia asked, looking around.

Prussia looked around and his voice shook when he did speak, "...?! West is gone, too!"

Canada bowed his head, "And...America...too..."

"So...Ita, Germany, and America are gone...? They're the ones who were close to the journal, aren't they?" Spain asked, looking around.

Japan shrugged, "There were so many enemies that I didn't even notice...I'm sorry...we were supposed to run away the moment we secured an exit..."

China looked around sadly, "Do you think they're...gone? Becuase of the journal..."

"Gone...as in...dead?"

Prussia growled at France's question, but slumped, "That's impossible! I'll look for them! But...I don't know where to start..."

A phone rang and Liberty looked back, but Spain's observation made her face the wall again, "Oh, it's your phone, Japan."

"Indeed. Please excuse me for a bit. Yes, this is Japan-" He answered, but he paused. "Oh...you...Long time no see. What is wrong?" He tilted his head, "I'm sorry? W-well, you may not care, Korea, but...er?"

China laughed, "Pfft! Japan! Korea just called because he was worried about you! You didn't call him, so he got tired of waiting!"

He raised an eyebrow, an amused expression crossing his face, "Oh, is that so?" He paused again and chuckled, "Huhu, yes, I'm alive, thank you. I heard that the enemy is outside, too. How are you fairing with it?"

"Yeah, except we kind of can't right now. We've been in a...dead end for a while..." China said. He was barely able to hear from his place right by his brother. Another pause. "Why?"

Japan chuckled again and Prussia and Canada came over to Liberty. "Huhu, I see. Then we will do our best to see if you are right. Won't we, everyone?"

Canada nodded, "Yes. Now that we got some time, our heads have also cooled down." The phone was placed on speaker and Liberty smiled to hear the bouncy South Korean's voice.

"Oh, Japan, I was looking around the house and wondered, are you in an annex right now?"

England took a step forward, "Annex?!"

Austria huffed, "You really didn't notice? Then again, we just realized it ourselves-"

"An annex...Hey, what does that mean, little master?! If it's true..." Prussia asked and his face lit up like a christmas tree.

Russia nodded, "Yep, we need to find a door."

"That house is quite vast. Oops...Excuse me, we must go for now. We have some urgent business to attend to," Austria noted.

Korea laughed, "Well, then, I'll hang up! ...Bro, Japan!"

He looked at the phone confused, "Y-yes?"

"Show 'em what asia is made of!"

China sniffed, "That goes without saying. You, too, try not to kick the bucket."

If possible, they could all _hear_ the smile in Korea's voice, "Thanks, bro! Bye!"

Japan shook his head as he hung up, "...He's such an interesting character. ...May they also have a successful battle."

"All right, let's look for the annex door now! Maybe that's where Ita and the others wound up! There's still hope!" Spain cheered.

Romano nodded with a grin, "Yeah! We'll definitely find them!"

Japan hummed, "Indeed. Let's split up to look for them." Everyone but Japan, Romano, Prussia, and Liberty left. "So, why on Earth are you three in my group, again?"

Prussia smirked, "C'mon, it'll be fun! There's nothing wrong with working with some new faces once in a while! We'll be the Little Brother Search Party!"

"I do feel...out of place...but whatever. And we're definitely NOT using that name," Romano growled.

Japan looked at the two men, "But then, wouldn't it have made more sense for you to go with England instead of-" Liberty stood up and he paused, "Oh, never mind. Shall we go, then? It won't be a problem if we end up on the same floor as the others." They went into the next room and Liberty watched the Steves nervously as Japan spoke. "Remember. We must look for a secret door which is hidden somewhere in this mansion. Even the slightest changing detail in the environment can reveal something. Investigate the walls which look odd or different."

The group headed downstairs and they eventually got shoved down to the first floor. Romano pulled a coin from his pocket, "Ragazza?"

"Heads for Right, tails for left," She said, looking down the right hallway.

He nodded and flipped it. When it landed, he smiled, "Heads." They eventually began knocking up and down the walls and a large, hollow thump caught Romano's attention. "Hm?"

Japan looked over, "What's wrong, Romano?"

"It sounded different when I knocked here," He replied and did it again for emphasis. "Oh, indeed."

Prussia and Liberty headed over, "...It's not solid. There's clearly something here. Why don't we tear the wallpaper off?"

"We can't do it with our bare hands. If only we had something to cut it with..." Japan shook his head at the albino's suggestion.

"We can't use our blades, it could damage them," Liberty piped up.

Romano hummed, "Don't you have anything like a shard? Glass, for example...or something like that..."

He perked and pulled out a porcelain shard, "Oh, now that you mention it, I found this broken plate piece. Will it do?"

"Oh! I think so. Let me see. I'll give it a try," Prussia asked, taking the piece. Tearing the wallpaper away carefully, a new doorway was revealed.

The Italian man looked into the stairwell, "A door..."

Japan nodded to him, "You did well in noticing that it sounded different. There was also a door like this in the basement. Is this...the entrance to the annex we heard off?"

Romano shrugged, "This is where Veneziano is...right?"

"Yes, definitely," Japan said. Prussia and Liberty shared a worried look and Japan smiled, "And your brother and America, too, of course."

He scoffed, "Huh?! Wh-whatever! I'm not worried about him at all!"

Romano joined in, "Me neither, you bastard! I-I-I'm not worried about my stupid little brother at all-"

Liberty sighed, "I'm worried about America. If I don't remind him every once in a while, I think he'd forget to do his laundry."

"Yes, yes. Don't let your guard down. You're too nervous...huhu..." They looked down the new dark entryway and swallowed.

 _'We're not losing you guys again.'_

* * *

 **SO. DONE. I got lucky though. I also applied to Delta Quebec, as my grandpa is so fond of calling it! And if that one girl in my class is reading this, I have issues, ok?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Nothing much to report!**

 **AnonChan1: Yeah, that's going to be fun. Yeah... I don't know. True. True, but it gets a little weird when they grow up. When they get a little shorter than her and the age of chivalry and manners comes through, they just stop, but modern period is kinda bringing it back with some of the younger nations. I KNOW. And I kinda had to write that up for it to make sense and I didn't forget. Well, he did just learn the love of his life might still be alive and his sister knew about it and he was already falling apart. They're human right now, but it hurt emotionally. It wouldn't hurt as bad as Romano would, but it's still a punch to the gut. Yeah. BECAUSE I CAN. I wouldn't be surprised. I would also not be surprised if one of them accidentally stuck a knife or fork in an electrical socket. They will, don't worry. I want to thank my old drum-major for introducing that to me. True on all of that.**

* * *

'Because we just got you back.'

Liberty choked as she ran forward and threw her arms around her son and brothers, "You assholes, don't do that to me again!"

Japan blinked and looked in curiously and his eyes widened, "Whoa! A-America?!"

"West! What the hell, you really came back!" Prussia shouted, butting his way into the room and glomping his brother. The blonde grunted, but chuckled and pat his brother's back awkwardly.

Romano came up to his brother and pulled Liberty off the two, "Are you hurt, Veneziano?!"

Veneziano paid no mind and looked to the American, "America!" He growled and was clenching his fists repeatedly.

"America..." Germany warned, but the man roared.

"SSSSH...SHIIIT!" Liberty and Japan leapt back as he charged to a nearby wall and slugged it. Prussia and his brother shared a look and Liberty nodded, going up to wait by her son. She didn't touch him, but waited. Listening in on the others she soon learned why America was making a crater in the wall and silently weeping. "He's fucking kidding me!"

Veneziano looked over to Japan quietly, whispering, "...Japan, I remembered a few more things."

"Y-yes?" Japan asked, looking at the Italian nervously.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "There was someone else who could make time go back."

Prussia perked, "What, really?!"

"It's England." A looked of pain crossed his face as he continued, "It was him..."

America growled and Liberty looked back at him, "You're fucking kidding me! What good is stopping it you're dead?!" She frowned when she saw his hand.

Japan panicked, "America! Stop punching the wall! You're bleeding!"

"America…" Venie whispered.

Liberty put a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough, Freddie."

He sighed and grabbed his wrist tightly and sighed. Bobbing his head a few times, he wiped his eyes on his shoulder, "… Sorry. ...I'm back."

Japan smiled, "Yes, it's good to see you. I'm glad you came back safely. Where on earth have you been?"

"We wound up in the past. And then I, er… died- I mean, found the journal and…wait, no, um…" Veneziano struggled and Prussia looked to him in concern.

"What's wrong? Are you confuse? Why don't you have some rest, then?"

Germany looked back at the new doorway, "And what's this door? What happened?"

Romano looked at it as well and frowned, "It's the 'alleged' entrance to the annex. If you want details, ask the guys upstairs. We're going in now."

His brother cocked his head, "Annex- What? What are you talking about? And you can't just go the four of you alone! We're coming with-"

"No, leave this to us. We'll be fine. We're only going to take a quick look around and then come back. And it should definitely have a dead end. Besides… we won't go back in time anymore, anyway. Our first priority now is to investigate," Japan explained.

Liberty smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "Don't worry, Veneziano, we're going to avoid fighting if we can."

He frowned, but nodded, "All right. Then, in the meantime, I'll be sorting out my head. Let's go, America? You want to see England, don't you?"

"He's on the fourth floor. West, walk them there and then come back. Italy, you stay with America," Prussia asked, looking between them.

Germany nodded curtly, "Understood. Let's go."

"Okay. Come on, let's go, America?" Veneziano asked, looking at his nephew. Liberty held her son back and looked at her son.

"Damnit, America. You broke your hand," She whispered. Romano chuckled under his breath and his brother smacked him on the arm. They growled at each other, but then shook their heads with a smile. Ah, the wonders of siblings. Muttering a few words under her breath, Liberty healed the bones, but limited her magic to just that. "Got upstairs and get the rest of your hand wrapped up. We don't have anything to use against infection other than any alcohol we might have, but..." He nodded and cradled his still bleeding hand, walking back with the others.

Prussia watched as they left, "The past, huh… If he's like that…does that mean England got killed?" The Italian siblings walked towards the door and Japan hummed.

"That must be it. But Italy will give him some advice. And we'll go ahead. Carefully, though."

Romano paused and Liberty frowned as the two looked down the stairway, "This door, er, it looks like it's a hidden staircase. And it goes down, but…it's really narrow…"

The Asian hummed, "So narrow that only one person can go at a time. I'll go first, then. Do you have a light?" Liberty went to light up her... magic ball... but Prussia stopped her.

"Will the lighter I found earlier do? Be careful when you go." He tossed it over to him and looked at his girlfriend, "I want you to be careful. I don't know if I'm going to be able to carry you out."

She nodded, "Alright. I can only do a few smaller things right now, but I'll still save that up." Looking forward, she saw that Romano was still there and a light from the stairwell showed Japan was heading down.

A moment later, his voice carried up, "It's all right. I got all the way down."

Romano yelled back, "All right, we're coming, too." Nodding to the other two, he went next, drawing Lovina nervously.

They made their way down and they looked around.

Romano squinted his eyes, "What's that?" Japan covered him and the taller man went to pick it up. He rolled it over in his hands a few times and hummed. "Hey Liberty? It has a familiar feeling as that stuff you and England do."

She frowned, "Magic? Can I?" He shrugged and passed it over. It fell into her hand and she immediately dropped it. It landed with a small thud and she hissed. "Shit, yeah, that's his alright." Looking at her hand, she growled to see a scorch mark on it. The group looked it over and Japan sighed.

"We can have England look it over when we get back, but I don't think you should touch it again, Liberty?" Japan asked. She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled, picking up the lump. Prussia took Liberty's hand and she squeezed it.

"I can't see right now," He whispered. Prussia really hated his albinism at times, but the fact that they couldn't sense auras on the fifth floor and in here, where a normal person could barely see in the darkness, he was blinder than a bat. He hated it.

"I've got you. Don't let go," The woman responded. He smiled and gripped her hand as she guided him through a thick doorway. There was a lever in the corner, a table, and another lump. Romano this time covered Japan as he went to recover the lump and stuck the shiny lump in his pocket. They walked back through the doorway and Prussia and Liberty followed them out. Prussia was carefully placing his feet, but he trusted Liberty.

They followed Romano and Japan through the few various rooms and eventually, the albino got one of his hands on the magic things. He handed it to Japan with a nod. Liberty raised an eyebrow, but he whispered in her ear, "That thing gave me a little bit of sight back. Stay close though?"

"Always." Looking around Liberty sighed and Prussia knew why.

"This is a dead end. So, what the hell are these sparkling things we've been finding on the floor?"

Japan hummed, "They don't look very harmful. See, we can even touch them."

Romano looked over at his sister and back to Japan, "Wait, is that really safe? I mean, haven't you picked up too many of those now?'

"They feel very warm. What could they be? They also feel so sad. Should we keep them?" Japan asked.

Liberty shrugged, "England would probably want them back. But-" A thud cut her off and they drew their weapons.

Prussia frowned at all the sound everyone was making, "Be quiet!"

"I knew it would come after us…" Japan murmured. A second later, a large Steve burst in and Liberty tensed. Romano frowned.

"…It's here."

Prussia grinned "You guys stand back! I can take care of this giant thing on my own!" Pushing Liberty behind him, he leapt at the beast in a very familiar fashion, but Steve looked down at him curiously. A large snap echoed in the room and Liberty ducked as a sharp projectile launched itself over her head. The others looked over shocked as Prussia looked at his blade in shock. Liberty went over and grabbed the half that got stuck in the wall, stuffing it in her back pocket. "Wait-I -it broke! My awesome sword broke!"

Romano laughed nervously, "A-all right! Then I'll-" He raised the gun to aim and pulled the trigger, but- "What? The bullets won't come out, dammit!"

"Look out! In front of you-Oh, good grief! Just stand back, you two! I will-" Japan said, raising his own blade, but Steve dashed past him, stopping just in time to halt before Liberty.

Romano tensed, "W-watch out! What the hell, it got absurdly fast! And it tore my clothes a little, the fucking bastard!"

"M-my… my awesome sword! MY SWOOORD!" He screamed, trying to get the thing's attention. It worked and it looked over at her boyfriend.

Japan growled, "Excuse me! You're in the way! You're going to get hit!" He took a step in front of Prussia and his muscles clenched and he screamed.

Romano looked terrified, "Japan!" Liberty snarled as Steve prepared to make another run and she got in front of her boyfriend, raising her blade, but something stopped her.

A sharp tug from behind her belly button made her relax and she closed her eyes. A few arguing nations made her sag in relief and flop onto her back. A small sound of gagging made her chuckle.

"Would you look at that! I actually did it!" England cheered.

Liberty growled and took off one of her sneakers, "Damn it, Al. How many times have I told you to give me a warning." She threw the shoe at him lightly. It hit him smack in the middle of the forehead and France laughed.

"Ooh, amazing. Even I'm impressed! Sorry for bringing you back all of a sudden. Were you in the middle of something~?"

Romano coughed, still recovering, "W-we're saved?! Why all of a sudden-"

England cleared his throat, rubbing his red face, "Well, you see, when I was searching the fourth floor, I found some lumps of magic. I can only assume my past self left them. I don't know the details, but thanks to that, I got back a little more of my magic. Besides, Italy was worried that you wouldn't come back, and America is sulking about something."

"I'm not sulking…" The America pouted, turning around from his sulking in the corner.

Russia smiled, "He started saying he could finally show us a great feat and then teleported you just like that. It was amazing~"

America 'humphed', "Please stop teleporting people! The people you teleported didn't even give you their consent!"

"America, what's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself for a while now," Canada asked, looking at his younger brother.

Veneziano looked over in worry, "America, why don't you have some rest? Oh, look! You've got blood on your clothes! Why don't you take a bath-"

"This is from when England came to use his magic to-"

The younger Italian nodded in understanding, "Oh…Um, I-I see. When you grabbed him. He was bleeding a lot…"

England and Liberty looked over sharply, "What?"

Germany sighed, "… Italy, go take a bath. It'll give you a nice change of mood."

"Y-yeah, good idea. America, come with me. I'll use the shower on the other side. Let's calm down a little!" Venie cheered nervously, dragging America behind him. He looked down and followed his family.

"…Fine." The group watched them disappear into the bathroom and Liberty sighed, crawling over to Prussia. He smiled at her from his place on the floor and she laid down so their bodied were facing in opposite directions, but their heads were right by each other. They closed their eyes and listened to the others for a moment.

"Sorry, he's gone through a lot. You'll have to excuse him-" Germany began, but Spain cut him off.

"That's what it looks like. Didn't you say you wound up in the past?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes. Italy, Liberty, and England lost their lives. Frankly, it was a great blow to me and America."

"Huh. That feels so weird. Anyway, you look pretty worn-out, too. There are four bathrooms, so why don't you take a bath, too?" England suggested, pocketing his spell book.

He nodded and walked off, "You're right. Excuse me, then. I'm a little…tired."

Japan looked to England, "Anyway, you did well in teleporting us! We were in great danger! It was by a hair's breath! Also, we found a lot of these things on the floor…" Pulling the lumps out of his pocket, Japan turned his gaze upward and was surprised to find the Brit right in front of him.

"What have you got there?!"

Japan took a step back, "Whoa! Y-you mean these? We found them lying on the floor in the annex, but they burned Liberty's hand. Do you know what they are?"

Spain smiled, "Oh? Those are the 'lumps of magic' that England was talking about. I wonder why there were some in the annex, too?"

Prussia opened his eyes and propped himself up on an elbow, "Huh. Good thing we picked them up, then. It was just like I said."

"Oh! And there was this much?! Now I'll get back a considerable amount of my power," England said with a grin. Green swirled around him and his smirk grew. "Yes! This is a good omen. I think I'll give it a shot, this room is a little dirty; I'll clean it up! Here we go! Hoata~!" The green light shifted around the room and many blood stains, wrinkled clothes, and untidy futons neatened themselves up.

Japan watched it work in wonder, "Oh. You definitely put it in order. For that power, it's normal- I mean-"

"You saved us the cleaning work. So, what are we going to go now? We have so much to do that I'm in a jumble!" China whined, flopping on the table. Liberty chuckled and sat up, looking around at everyone.

France hummed, "America seems to be having a hard time, so I guess we should go this time? So, what happened to your sword?"

The albino looked at the remains sadly, "Yeah, it broke. It must have been from using it all the time in battle… What am I going to do now? I can't fight barehanded."

"Oh! That reminds me, my bullets weren't coming out, either! Potato-oh, he's in the bath…" Romano said, looking at his jammed gun.

Prussia chuckled and stood, "Ah-hah, so that was really West's? Let me see it. I'll fix it for you." Liberty got up and followed him. He looked over and she held out a hand. He cocked his head before his eyes widened and he held out the sword hilt. They went to work over by the tables and Romano went to keep an eye on his gun.

"This is very troublesome. However, we have also gone through a continuous series of battles. Why don't we take a break until those three come out of the bathroom?" Japan asked, looking around.

Russia smiled, "Oh, hey, that reminds me, I've been wondering… Thanks to that journal, a lot of enemies were gone, but where did they go?"

"What? Well, if those three wound up in the past, then obviously the enemies also-… Oh…" England said, looking around nervously. The three came out of the bathroom and gathered around. England began to explain and Veneziano paled.

"What?! You mean the enemy wound up in the past, too?!"

Germany held up his hands, "Wait a minute. If that's true, does that mean they were in the same time loop as us?! Shouldn't we go back and kill them?'

"Y-yeah, now we are able to fight them, but our past selves definitely wouldn't be able to kill them, and if someone dies because of that, it could change this reality…"

America frowned and crossed his arms, "If that's what you're worried about, it's okay; I've already killed it."

Canada tilted his head and looked at his brother, "Eh? You did? When?"

"Unlike Germany and Italy, I wound in the basement, along with the enemy. It was already somewhat weakened, so it wasn't that hard to kill it," America growled.

Germany's eyes widened, "You wound up in the basement?! But…there wasn't only one enemy. We should go back just in case…"

"While you were on the 3rd floor, I searched the whole place. No one found me, and it turned out there was only one enemy. The second time loop is fine. …I don't want to go back there," America said, frowning at the floor.

England huffed, "What the hell, you're still not over it? So, anyway, we're going to split into two groups-one will go to the annex and the other will go the past to kill the enemy. Any objections?"

Japan crossed his arms and frowned jokingly, "Oh, so now we are free to choose who will go to the past?"

"Come on now, who do you think I am? I'm strong now that I've got my power back you know," England said pridefully.

France smiled, "Hmm, I think I'll go, then~"

"I can go, too," China said and Russia nodded in agreement.

"Me, too."

Canada sighed, "Oh, then I'm coming with you. What are you going to do, America?"

He frowned, "I'll stay. I want to search the annex."

"All right. Then you four have to stand close to the magic circle. Italy, give me the journal. I'll leave this journal with you, once you kill the enemy, you have to open it on the last page. Be careful not to interact with our past selves in any way. You have to do as the journal says, without changing the past. And come back as soon as you kill the enemy," England lectured. The group of four nodded and went to the circle.

France rolled his eyes, "Yes sir. Well, then, we'll be right back from our killing spree. Take care, guys."

"Yeah, you too!" Spain grinned, waving happily. As they stepped in, the group disappeared. Liberty only hoped they would make it.

As the light dulled, Japan looked around at the rest, "Well, now…those whose weapons are being fixed should wait here. So should you three who came back from the past."

America raised his hand, "I'll go to the annex."

Veneziano was quiet and looking around and Japan cleared his throat, "Is that…so? Then-"

The Italian spoked up, "Wait! I'll go instead of Japan! So it'll be just me, America, and England."

England cocked an eyebrow, "Are you strong enough for that? In that case the three of us will go."

"Ehehe, I look forward to working with you two…" He said, scratching the back of his head. He went around and spoke to Germany. Prussia, Liberty, and Romano went back to the table. With practiced precision, Prussia began taking apart Lovina and made small comments to Romano.

"You've taken good care of her so far, but the jam seems to be one of those coincidental things..." He muttered and Romano glowed.

"Romano, if you didn't know how to care for a gun..." Liberty said, looking at him and took out Prussia's sword, or rather the remains. The albino's eyes flickered over and a smiled crossed over his face before he got back to work.

Veneziano soon came by and his brother smiled, "He's fixing my weapon. I did take good care of it, though."

"Prussia is so good with his hands, isn't he?" Liberty and Prussia choked at the remark and her brothers smirked at the reaction.

Chuckling, Romano nodded, "Yeah. Oh, by the way…We left the monster there when we disappeared. It's definitely lurking there somewhere. Be careful."

"Sure. I've got used to fighting, so I'll manage!" The younger chirped and Prussia ruffled his hair.

"At least we confirmed there was one of them there. It could come from any direction, so be careful. I wish I could come running to help you as soon as I'm done fixing this, but…it doesn't help that I'm barehanded. I'll stay alert, though," The albino said. Liberty hummed and checked over the blade's cracks and to her joy, the pieces matched.

"Take care Venie. Teuton, I can fix this, but I need to-"

Her brother nodded, "Take it easy. As soon as we find anything, we'll come back." He left and she smiled at him shakily.

"He'll be ok. Veneziano can take care of himself," Romano said, looking at her. "Ragazza, are you going to do that spell-"

She nodded and matched the halves and put her hand over the crack. "We got lucky it was only in two pieces..." She went into a secret pocket and brought out her ancient book of shadows. Opening it to a bookmarked page, she recited the small incantation and a white glow appeared under her hand.

Prussia looked over carefully and put a hand on her shoulder, "Amalia, are you ok?" She nodded and lifted her hand.

"It removed the damage done in the past 24 hours..." She said, looking it over. A small line of a lighter gray marked the break and she frowned. "I tried my best, and while it's back to normal, it's still a little weak. There's nothing more I can do about that, but I need-"

Romano nodded in understanding, "Go rest. You need it."

She snorted, "Don't wait up either, you two." They nodded and she went over to the furthest bed and collapsed on top of it. She was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

A swirl of magic woke Liberty up and she yawned as she got up. Looking around, she saw America lying on one of the beds, a bandage wrapped around his shoulder and she ran over, "America?!" He looked over.

"Hey, Mom."

"What happened, Tex-"

He growled and bowed his head, "I know, ok? I wasn't strong enough."

She frowned, "Bullshit. You're only making yourself weaker by sulking. Get off your pity hill and give me back the country I raised. The one who made me give up Elizabeth in 1776. The one who protected me when he could and stood strong through all the shit with Hoover and Bush and Nixon, and so help me god if I have to drag your sorry ass to the Washington Monument, I will beat it in there and leave you handing from the point-"

America chuckled and pulled her in for a one-armed hug, "Fine, fine! I'll see what I can do, but keep Artie outta trouble, ok?"

"I'll see what I can do, but-" England's voice floated around the corner.

"There, I've got it back. Thank you. As for him…he's young, so it can't be helped, but…with this…"

Canada came up beside them and sat on Liberty's other side, "Hey, America, where are your glasses."

He sighed and hing his head, "I-I left them in the annex."

"We can't leave them down there. I'll get somone and-"

America's head whipped around and his eyes widened, "Don't even think about that!" Someone made a noise, but no one could tell who. America tried to stand, but Liberty threw herself on top of him.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good…America, wait! Calm down!" Veneziano came around and began to try to soothe America. Japan came around a second later. "Canada, calm down! And you, America, what were you talking about?!"

Canada growled and Kuma poked his head out of his backpack to do the same "…Why didn't you tell me?! Don't you trust me? Do you think I'm useless?!"

His brother shook his head, "No! That's not what I'm saying!"

"I wear glasses, too, remember? I'm quite aware that it's something you have to take seriously!" The older snarled.

Japan bowed his head and tried to stop the argument by taking blame, "I'm sorry. I forgot to retrieve them…"

America shook his head, "I'm the one who dropped them, so I'm the one who has to go and pick them up! The enemy isn't blind. It'll be able to tell that they're mine, and if by some chance that it uses them as a pretext to come after me-" Canada threw his hands in the air.

"That's why I said I should go instead of you! Just look at me! We're identical, aren't we? Even the enemy would be fooled! And you're hurt! If I served as a decoy-"

"I said, don't even think about that! How many times do I have to lose you?!" America yelled back.

Canada jerked a thumb towards his chest, "Well, same here! You're just horrible! I told you, the enemy can't even see me, so it'll leave me alone! But no, you had to go off like an idiot and cover for him!"

Veneziano was watching the fighting back and forth and his breathing began to get heavier.

"Stop fighting!" The brothers jumped in surprise and lowered their heads in shame. Their uncle continued, "Canada, America got killed in the past you visited, didn't he? That's why you're so worried, isn't it?" The older brother was silent, so he turned to the younger American. "You, too, America, this time… and also when you broke a clock, you saw many people die, didn't you?"

He bobbed his head "…Yes."

Japan looked at Veneziano, "A clock… You mean the one you and I broke with England in the basement?"

"Yeah. Back then I had no idea that it was something that had actually taken place in the past. So, when I watched you, Canada and …England die, I was able to endure it, because I'd been told it was all a lie. But we were wrong. The things I saw were all true… Many of my friends had actually lost their lives…! England's magic is a real problem… He'd exceed his own limits and lose his life because of it…So, before it came to that, I would ask you for advice about it," America explained. England came around the corner, just out of his younger brother's sight.

Veneziano cocked his head in false confusion; England needed to know what was going on,"What?"

America looked to the man, still not seeing the brit, "I'd ask you, how can I stop that magic idiot? And then, to save England, you would lose your lives instead. Sure, we stopped him from using magic! But that's not what I wanted!"

"You asked…for advice…"

He bowed his head, "Whenever we ran into the enemy, like this time, someone would always die! Besides Mom, England, with his strange powers, was the one who would died the most! If I asked you for advice, it'd be you… if I didn't, it'd be England… With only those two choices, I didn't really have a choice! But…since I couldn't chose between you…I figured all I could do was fight alone!"

England growled, "So, did you ever ask me anything?!" America jumped and Japan pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the argument and headache coming through. "Did you ever tell me not to over use my magic? Did you even once talk to me about it? Or Liberty? She could have talked to me and we both would have stopped pushing ourselves so hard!"

"…No, but…"

The Englishman softened, "Then why don't you try it?" America was silent and England and Liberty frowned. "…I see. I know what you were thinking." He got up to walk away and Veneziano and Liberty went after him. "Listen, when that burger maniac feigning sleep wakes up, tell him that no one said that there should only be one hero."

Veneziano put a hand on his shoulder, "England, what are you going to do?!"

He growled and Liberty pulled Veneziano away, "See if I care about you, you bloody wanker!" A flash of green appeared, but when it faded, the only sign that England had ever been there were the recently fallen teardrops what had just spouted from the heartbroken man.

"ENGLAND!" America leapt out of bed and turned the corner. He looked at the three tiny teardrops and ran out the door.

France came over with Prussia and the blonde looked around in concern, "What?! Whoa, there, what's going on?!"

"I-I don't know…He disappeared all of a sudden… I-I'll go look for them!" Veneziano said, getting up.

The Frenchman grabbed him by the shoulders, "Whoa, hold on right there! Calm down! You can't go on your own! Let's split up into groups to look for them."

"Eesh, why now of all times…Let's go, West!" Prussia said, gripping the hilt of his 'repaired' blade.

Japan looked at him sharply, "Please, let me come with you! Hurry!"

"I'll go after America! I'm going right now!" Veneziano yelled, taking off for the annex. Liberty growled and took off after him.

They ran down to the annex and Liberty paused when she reached it. England was facing off a large Steve, "Hey. I found you. Sorry, but if I don't kill you and get back alive, I won't set the hero a good example. While we're at it, you'll have to give back that thing you've got in your hand!" He raised his hand, "Sectumsempra!" Magic flashed around the room and Liberty grabbed her blade. Taking a spot next to her brother, she prepared to cover him if necessary.

Footsteps echoed behind them and America shouted, "England!"

He smirked over his shoulder, "Tsk, you're already here? Just shut up and watch just how great my powers are!" Steve approached and Liberty tried to block it, it still knocked her out of the way and into England. He rolled to his feet, "Ow…! How about this, then?!" He yelled another spell and behind them, his little brother whimpered.

"P-please, stop…"

England ignored him, "This will be your end!"

"STOP, ENGLAND! DON'T… DON'T DO IT!" America yelled. One more flash of light appeared and Steve disappeared.

"It's gone…" Veneziano voiced and England nodded, huffing. Liberty came up on his side and he looked at her but her throat caught. He was looking at her, but wasn't. She sometimes recognized the look in her boyfriend on some particularly bad days when he refused to wear his contacts and glasses. He couldn't see.

"Oh my god..." He smiled through the breaths through his nose and he reached out a hand. Understanding what he wanted, she took his hand to give him some stability.

America looked around in disbelief that Steve was gone, "-It can't be true…"

Her Italian brother looked around in shocked joy, "A-am-amazing! You won, England! Look, America, he's alive!"

"…Y-yeah…I was so scared…"

Venie laughed happily, "Thank God! Since we're here, we might as well look for your glasses. Let's see…" He began to look around the room.

America came up beside him and gave out a sigh, "Aaahh…I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Anyway, I can see now that you really are strong. You can lecture me later, though I don't look forward to it…"

England nodded shakily and gripped his sister's hand, "Y-yeah…"

"Your glasses aren't anywhere around here. Maybe in the other room? I'll go take a look," Veneziano said and America nodded. He left and closed the door behind him.

America tapped his brother's shoulder, "Hey, England, don't just stand there! Help me look for them!"

Several other nations joined them and Japan sighed in relief, "England!"

"Oh, there you are. Problem solved, then?" Prussia asked, tucking his hands behind his head. Liberty shot him a look and waved her free arm out to the left. His face fell.

Japan continued anyway, "Did you actually kill the enemy?! All on your own?!"

"That was really rash. But at least we can finally explore the room without worry!" America grinned. Liberty looked to England in worry and smiled sadly to see the happy, but destroyed, look on his face as tears leaked down.

"Oh? Why is that?" Japan asked.

America grinned, "Because the enemy that was loitering around here is gone…"

"The enemy…? How do you know it was the only one?"

"Uh…"

Germany spoke up, "Wait, where's Italy? He should have come after you…"

America jerked his head in the direction of the other room, "He went to look for my glasses in that room…" A loud crash echoed and Liberty's throat caught. A pain she knew well wracked her body and she fell to her knees.

She looked at Prussia with tears in her eyes and gasped, "I love you." Her vision faded to black as Veneziano lay dead and Romano suffered a heart attack. It was enough of a shock, coupled with Prussia's heart attack from earlier to send her over.

Black overtook her vision as she died. At least she got to tell the love of her life she loved him one last time.

* * *

 **THIS IS NOT THE END YET. I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR THIS. SEE YOU LATER~!**


	15. Final

**Hey guys, I have been waiting to post this all day! I just need to type it up! Any reviews to this chapter will get a personal PM.**

 **AnonChan1: It finally arrived, after 6 hours. Cuddles are weird. He really isn't. I plan on it. And I'm not the only one whose though of it. I saw a fanart of Russia playing near an electrical socket with a fork once or twice. They are moreso. True, but he can barely see in normal life. England is blonde and eyebrow-y jesus. HINTING IS AMAZING AND THERE'S MORE. Basically. I don't know, that was on the page. BAD IDEAS IS ENGLAND'S MIDDLE NAMES. ARTHUR BAD IDEA KIRKLAND. NOT RIGHT NOW! IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN. ANNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN.**

 **In the Mansion**

 _Fin_

* * *

Liberty gasped as she shot up in bed. A small scream died in her throat as she looked around in her American home and panted. The alarm on her bed read 7:06 pm and she fell back.

'Was it all a dream? It couldn't be real...' She looked at her hands and her heartbeat soared as she saw the burn from the magical lump still clear on her hand. A slight tightness in her chest reminded her of the heart attack.

She spread out her aura and was happy to see her daughter's dull amber one sitting in the living room, but... Frowning, she spread her sight out further and saw many nation's aura's flashing in the direction of their hotel a few miles away. The woman gasped and shot to her feet. Not caring if her long sleeved sleepwear was a little big or her leggings clung to her legs, she shoved her feet into her slippers. Grabbing her keys, she dashed into the living room.

"Carina, stay here! I have to go do something!"

The teen cocked her head, "See you later, Mom! Do you want me to come with? Help is always wanted!"

Liberty froze and turned around. Putting a hand on the door and smiling, she shook her head, "I'm just going out. I might not be back until the morning."

The younger waved her hand and turned Game of Thrones back on, "Be careful! I don't want to have to come get you again!" Liberty huffed and ran out to her car and got over to the hotel and looked over to the receptionist in a hurry.

"Hello, Ma'am, may I help you-"

"My friends are in trouble. I need to get into their rooms," Liberty said, pulling out her wallet. She really hated pulling this card, but sometimes it was needed.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but unless you checked in as well."

Liberty sighed, "I'm sorry, I hate to do this, but my name is Liberty Brewster. I know who my family are and I need to wake them up. The nations are in trouble." Putting her government ID on the counter with the last NATO 'family photo' from 2012 on the desk. Veneziano and Romano stood on either side of her and by their Prime Minister Mario Monti.

The receptionist paled and he reached under the desk and she growled, "I can have the world leaders on high alert with three phone calls. I would not recommend bring the police in. They are in trouble and I am too old to get into a fight. Can we please at least go check on them? You can have an armed guard by me if you need to-"

Another man came out of the back, "What's all the- Liberty! What do we owe this visit to!"

She sagged, "Hey, Archie. They're in trouble and I need a master key." The tubby man nodded and shoved a hand into his pocket.

"Borrow mine," He said, pulling a key out. "We still owe you for your last visit."

She nodded and headed for the stairs. Dashing up, Liberty huffed, "Fucking stairs!" Reaching the fourth floor, she slammed it open and tried the first door she got to. Slamming the light on, she breathed out to find Prussia panting and thrashing in the sheets. Liberty ran into the bathroom and didn't even bother to remove the plastic coating off of the cup before filling it with water. Walking back out, Liberty hoped it would work. "Prussia..."

Throwing the water on him, Liberty, for the first time in her life, prayed to every god there was.

* * *

 **Prussia bawled as he kneeled where Liberty's body had been seconds before, "Damnit, Amalia!" America put a hand on his shoulder, carefully cradling Veneziano's body with his other.**

 **"Dude, we have to get out of here!"**

 **He shook his head and growled, "Not without her. Not without Veneziano."**

 **England looked at them, "What's going on?"**

 **America gapped at him, "Artie, what do you mean? Mom's dead! That's what! She's-"**

 **Black entered his vision and he screamed.**

* * *

Liberty gasped as her boyfriend shot up in bed, screaming in emotional pain, "Prussia! I'm here! Teuton! Look at me!" He cut himself off and looked at her in tears.

"L-Liberty? Y-You're not dead?"

She smiled, "It was all a dream, but we need to-"

"Give me a moment," He cried, grabbing her. Tucking his forehead into her shoulder, he shook. "I thought you died. I-I couldn't-"

"Teutonic..." Pulling him into a hug she smiled. "I was so glad it was just a dream."

He nodded and pulled back, looking at her with vulnerable eyes, "You're so beautiful." She blushed and pulled him into a kiss. The feeling behind it made her head spin, but the woman was forced to pull away. Prussia followed her form, but she looked away.

"We have to go help the others, they're still stuck in the mansion," Liberty said. His eyes widened and he leapt out of bed. A familiar white wife beater and white mark on his chest made the woman pause, but she shook out of it. The room next to his was Germany's room and Prussia and Liberty knew they had to wake him next.

Using the master key, the German was whimpering and crying, tossing and turning, "P-Pr-us-sia..." The albino's heart clenched and Liberty went into the bathroom again. Standing several feet way, she all but threw the water cup at him.

* * *

 **Germany shouted as his brother faded to nothing and America jumped back as well. "Germany, we have to get out of here! Something strange is going on here!"**

 **He breathed and nodded, heading up the stairs after Alfred, but kept an eye out for another beast. Making it up the stairs, Germany winced as he felt his vision began to go dark, "Run-"**

* * *

The man sat up sharply and grabbed his gun from his bedside and pointed it at the two. Suddenly dropping it in shock, the blonde's face crumbled. "B-Bruder? Amalia?"

Prussia smiled at him and nodded, "It was a dream, Ludwig. Just a really bad dream." Germany sobbed and fell back onto the bed and Liberty left them to their peace. Trying the next room, she was pleased to find France's room. He wasn't thrashing, but he had tear streaks going down his face. Liberty took a little more time and the bathroom, not to her surprise, was a mess. The woman managed to get a new cup full and dribbled the water on the Frenchman.

* * *

 **France frowned as he paced around the room. He looked back at the signatures and looked over the last one. "It's odd, Liberty, how your name fit so well..." Closing his eyes in peace, he felt a small tug on the back of his mind and gave in.**

* * *

He sputtered as he waved his hands to get the water out of his face, "Whoever is attempting to drown me, please stop!"

Liberty chuckled and stopped the water, "Welcome to Heaven, Frank." He opened his eyes and gapped.

"Liberty, you know I don't believe in- Oh my god, we are in heaven..." The blonde whispered, looking around. "I think I have never been so glad to see a hotel room."

Shaking her head, she continued on her journey, "We need to wake up the others. Who's-"

"Angleterre. The double door is open," France said, pointing to the connected doorway. "I'll head down and asked if I can use the kitchens." She nodded and went through. Her half brother was panting in his sleep and tears coursed down his face. Approaching him, Liberty poured the rest of the water on her brother.

* * *

 **England stumbled after America after Germany's voice got cut off. "America, where did Germany go?"**

 **"I don't know, he disappeared! Just keep running!" He tripped on the first stair going to the second floor and fell. He felt a pull in his mind and smiled in relief.**

 **"Don't be-"**

* * *

"Scared!" The Italian blinked in surprise as the Brit sat up slowly and opened his eyes. "Liberty? How did you-?"

"Something happened, I don't know what, but I woke up. I ran down here and can you do us all a favor and curse the shit out of the receptionist. I have to keep going. Who's next door?"

He shrugged and rubbed his eyes blearily, "Spain, I think." Nodding, Liberty got up.

"Alright. Find the Germans and get them downstairs. France is cooking a late dinner," His eye bulged.

"Dinner?! It's not even 8:30!" Shaking her head, Liberty stepped out into the hall. How many more did she have to wake... She knew she had to wake the Kievan Rus siblings, Spain, North America, Japan, China... Too many. She was going to continue to Spain. His room looked barely slept in and the former empire was trembling.

"Spain?" He twitched in his sleep and Liberty sighed. "In case you can hear me, tell the others I'm coming for them." She repeated the same routine and purs the water into his face.

* * *

 **Spain grasped Romano by the shoulders as his old henchman coughed, tears floating out, "Hey, Roma?"**

 **"Hng?"**

 **He smiled and ruffled his hair, "Something's coming, but I don't think it's ba..." His vision turned dark. Romano chuckled after he disappeared.**

 **"Alone again, huh?"**

* * *

Spain gasped as he opened his eyes, "Romano!"

Liberty chuckled, "Close, but not quite. Welcome back to the world of the nations. Who's next door?" He blinked and looked around and laughed.

"Tomatoes! I'm back! Uh, Lovi's next door with his brother..." She nodded and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand. Looking back she cocked an eyebrow to see he smiling weakly. "Thanks."

She removed her hand carefully, "Spain, get downstairs. Everyone will be down soon. Unless you want to help with my brothers."

He chuckled and nodded, "Alright. We better hurry. I had to leave Romano in the pas-"

"Damnit Spain!" She ran out and swiped the master card. Romano and Veneziano were sharing a bed again and she went to the bathroom first. Returning with two cups of water, she saw Spain holding a tired Veneziano as the Italian rubbed his eyes. "Venie?"

He smiled over at her, "Hey, Sorellona. It's been a while, huh?"

"I don't think as long as we think. I need to wake up Romano..." Veneziano crawled out of Spain's lap to watch his brother get splashed in the face.

* * *

 **Romano just sat there.**

* * *

He blinked and tried to push the water out of his face. Romano sat up and looked around and smiled when he saw his family. "Hey Veneziano. Hey, Fortuna, Spain."

She pulled him into a hug, "I'm happy you're ok. I have no idea what happened, but I had a-"

"Explain later. Others need help," Veneziano said, pulling on his brother's hand. The group nodded and they walked off. Right before Veneziano walked out the door, he turned around.

"Grazie, Sorella," Luciano said, smiling at her.

"Anytime, Fratello. I have people to wake up." He nodded and shifted back to Feliciano before running down the hall happily. Continuing next door, she found Russia next door. The large man was shaking on his bed. A few tears leaked out of his eyes, but she did the same as she had done to the others.

* * *

 **Russia sat upstairs with America, Japan, China, and Canada. "So we're the only ones left?"**

 **Japan nodded in defeat, "I don't think we're getting out."**

 **"I still have no idea what happened, they disappeared before my eyes! Even Italy! You saw that!" America shouted, pacing around the room in panic. "What are we going to do? What if... whatever this is, keeps picking us off?!"**

 **China sighed sadly, "I don't know. But Italy seemed to smile before he disappeared..."**

 **Canada frowned, "Yes, he seemed almost... Happy?"**

 **"America, what did England say before he disappeared?"**

 **The man shrugged, "I don't know. A look of realization crossed his face and he said 'Don't be'. What could that mean? Don't be happy?"**

 **Japan shook his head, "I don't think so. The word that seems to fit the best is-"**

 **Russia gasped as a tug on the back of his mind made him jolt. He pulled against it, "I-I feel it! I-It feels... Don't be scar-" He tried to get out as he noted what it was and let go.**

 **The group looked around after he disappeared. "I'm sorry, America."**

 **America looked to his brother, "What do you mean?"**

 **Canada looked down, "I couldn't protect you. I promised Mom I'd keep an eye on you." Both men were silent.**

 **"Do you think we should visit her when he get out of here?"**

 **The Canadian nodded, "I think she'd like it. But in case we don't make it-"**

 **"Then we can wait for Liberty." Japan and China looked between them and realized that the parent they were talking about wasn't their friend. It was their mother before Liberty- Native America. Bowing their heads in submissive patience, they waited in silence.**

* * *

Russia took a little longer to get up, but Liberty breathed a sigh of relief when he did get up. "You're the one I had the most trouble with, did you know that?"

He stared at her in horror, "Y-You're supposed to be dead." She sighed sadly.

"Yeah, a darn shame. Get ready and head downstairs. France is making a late dinner for everyone. We all need it," Liberty said, standing up. Russia stared at her back as she walked out. She went next door and was happy to find Canada. Kumajiro was resting at his feet on the bed and both were relatively still. She checked both of their pulses and sat on the bed. "Ok, good, you two are alive." The woman continued the routine and approached with a full cup. She poured the first on Kuma and he growled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning to you too. Give me a moment," Liberty growled back and splashed the man.

* * *

 **Canada gasped as he felt his neck, "I just felt a warm hand on my neck..." China shrunk and Japan clenched his fists and Kumajiro growled before simply fading away. "America, I think I just heard Liberty's voice..." A laugh came from China.**

 **"It's her! She's the one behind this! Something is going on, but what?"**

 **"America, quick think of the craziest thing about what's going on!" Canada yelled as he began to feel a pull. "It's here!"**

 **He gasped, "Aliens? Brain parasites?! Lucid dreaming-" The group froze and Canada disappeared. Japan looked at his video games buddy.**

 **"Lucid dreaming?"**

* * *

Canada wrapped Liberty into a hug before anything else happened, "Mom, tell me that's you?"

"Of course, Attie. Welcome back to the real world," She smiled, kissing his forehead. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Maman, you're starting to scare us. America thinks we were-"

She rubbed the hair on the back of his head down, "We'll talk when we get downstairs. I'll try to be a little more careful." He nodded and let go. "Go help your Papa in the kitchen, he's cooking dinner. I'll get the others. And tell keep an eye on Feliciano. Tell him to let out Luciano if he thinks it's best. Archie can deal with you guys." He chuckled and nodded, swinging his feet out.

"Come down soon."

"Always. Or you can come wake America with me," Liberty said, shrugging. Canada shook his head and walked out, Kumajiro on his heels. She smiled and went next door. America was crying in his sleep, just as many others had been. Wiping some hair away from his face, she smiled. "Hey, America. It's Liberty. I just spoke to Canada and he said you figured out what happened. Congrates, my little parapsychologist. I'm going to wake you up, then the other two. I think that the other nations should be able to wake up normally, but if they don't wake up in a few hours, we'll come wake them up too. Can you give them a call?" Without waiting for a response, she stood and went to get the water.

* * *

 **America let out a sigh of relief as tears flowed down his cheeks, "I was right. It was Mom and we're dreaming. Call the others outside and tell them what's going on. If they don't wake up soon, tell them that Liberty's going to come wake them up." Feeling a small jerk coming from the back of his mind, he relaxed. "See you in a mo-"**

 **Japan looked over at his brother, "You should call them. You're going to be going last."**

 **He sighed, "You don't want to have to tell them what's going on. Fine." Pulling out his phone, China called Austria.**

* * *

America laughed as soon as he woke up, rubbing the water out of his eyes, "Hey, Mom."

"Hey America. Get your ass downstairs. We're raiding the kitchen."

He looked at her, "Foo?"

Smiling at her baby boy, Liberty nodded, "Foo." He ran out the door and Liberty continued on. Japan was next.

* * *

 **Japan blinked in confusion as he felt someone poke his nose. China was across the room, explaining the situation to a relieved Austria and he frowned. He wrinkled his nose and it happened again. They continued the motions several times before he felt the tug on him mind. China looked over and sighed.**

 **"Alone at first, alone at last."**

* * *

Liberty went to poke him again and Japan grabbed her wrist, wiping the water out of his eyes, "Was that necessary?"

"Absolutely. Get downstairs, they're having a final meeting," She said, getting up. He nodded quietly and left after her.

China was last.

* * *

 **Hanging up on the angry European, China sighed and looked around the safe room one last time and his eyes settled on the names. He felt the tug and reached out. He wrapped his hand around it just as he gave in and took in a deep breath.**

* * *

China gasped and Liberty smiled, "Russia took just as long to wake up. What is it with you two?"

He laughed and sat up, looking in his hand and they paused. The signatures were in his hand and it made their throats close, but only momentarily. "Everyone's downstairs and you we the last. We better go," Liberty whispered. China nodded and rolled it up and followed her out.

When they made it down to the breakfast area, many of the nations actually outside. Sending the bird to the receptionist, Liberty and China joined them. He chuckled at her, "I maybe just over 1950 years old, but that doesn't mean I have to be mature to people," she growled. The moon was now climbing high and she went to sit by Prussia. He pulled her into his arms and simply held her.

It was the same reason they always held hands, both in and out of that mansion. They didn't just want to be close, but when one of them could slip out of the the other's fingers at any moment, they held onto those fingers as tightly as possible.

America cleared his throat, "Now that we're back in the real world, what the hell just happened?"

Liberty sighed and Veneziano took over, "I died again... I think Romano-"

"-Had a bad reaction. Liberty, being our citizen, couldn't handle both of the problems at once, and she had other issues, so-" Romano jumped in, but Liberty took over.

"-I died as well. Something was different. Something that let me wake up and I was able to wake you guys up. But America, you remember lucid dreaming, right?"

The man nodded, "It's we someone's aware they're sleeping and control their actions. I think instead of knowing, we had a shared group dream and we could still control our actions. I don't know if they affected us in real life, but it's possible."

Liberty nodded and tucked her head around her boyfriend's neck so the two's necks touched, "You still have it," she whispered, smirking when he shivered. Giving up her hold, she leaned back so he could move his shirt.

"Um, something happened when we were in Mansion... Liberty can you tell them?"

She pursed her lips, "When we had to go to the bathroom-" Prussia snorted when Spain wiggled his eyebrows to try to relieve the mood, but Liberty ignored him. "-We knew Prussia was having a heart attack."

England frowned, "But you can't-"

"I know. I used the closest thing I could, England. If I had any other option, I would have. But we got that sorted out and the fact that my mark is still there..."

Prussia swallowed, "I had a heart attack in my sleep and Amalia helped out." The group was silent and Spain sighed.

"This is weird. What caused all this?" The room was silent, but then France and Canada emerged, plates of warm food on trays and soon smiles and laughs were echoing around the courtyard. "So, does anyone want to go check on the others?"

"I have the master, but if anyone has a few extra keys of the others..."

The albino and a few others nodded, "I have Austria and Hungary's cards." Her heart twisted a little, but Liberty cast it aside. Prussia was loyaler than Charlemagne to God and she trusted him. After all, he put up with her previous love, so she would do the same.

"We can check on them in the morning," She said. Prussia looked down at her and smirked. The woman returned it and they laughed.

* * *

Carina was making some waffles that way her 'aunt' Laura had taught her to and smiled when her mother walked in the next morning, or rather with a slight limp. "What the hell did you do this time, mom?"

"I..." She huffed and collapsed at the counter bar, "tripped and hit my leg on the side of a building."

The younger woman laughed, "You are really clumsy, but mom?"

Liberty looked up, "What?"

Carina shot her a knowing look, "You're limp is higher up on your leg." The woman's face flushed and she threw a fork at her child.

"I never should have let you hang out at that party!"

"I'm not sorry!"

Liberty growled and waved a spatula at her, "I never should have let you on the internet!"

"My belgian waffles! Mom!"

"Mine now!" The two laughed and Carina pointed at her mother's neck, just under her jaw.

"You have something right there," She joked.

"You should see him."

The teen went pale, "Oh my god."

* * *

 _At the end of the day, the nations came to understand the importance of working together in a new way. Many nations once viewed as weak now had more respect. One person left with an unknown message and another with a death sentence. They each had loved ones looking out for them and they weren't leaving anytime soon._

* * *

 **That's that. That is how, in my story, Hetaoni ends. They all wake up and live happily ever after. Or, to quote Liberty, "Happy endings don't always happen."**

 **If anyone wants to throw a guess as to Lady Luck's first and last name, I will be Rumpelstiltskin and give you three guesses for each the first and last name. Give me combinations and you just lost one of each. I get my names off of Behindthename. Good luck. Anyone who guesses one correctly, I will publish with the meaning and give the other name.**

 **HUGE THANKS TO JESSILYNALLENDILLA FOR LETTING ME BORROW HER TRANSCRIPT. DUDE, IF YOU EVER LOOK AT THIS, THIS NEVER COULD HAVE BEEN MADE AS QUICKLY AS IT WAS WITHOUT YOU.**


End file.
